UN HOMME MORT
by calazzi
Summary: Frank Capra s'est invité dans l'univers d'O&P... oui, c'est étrange, d'autant que ce qui pourrait ressembler à une comédie n'en sera pas vraiment une! Darcy s'avère encore plus insaisissable, ombrageux, vindicatif tandis qu'Elisabeth Bennet se montre un peu plus hardie, voire irrespectueuse, en tous cas au début. Tout s'aggravera par la suite, c'est promis...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle déraison... pas encore totalement élaborée dans mon esprit gentiment embrouillé... Cela commence plutôt légèrement mais cela ne saurait durer, vous voilà prévenu(e)s.**

 **je vous souhaite de gentils moments d'amusement si vous décidez de vous arrêter ici et vous remercie par avance de votre (éventuel)intérêt.**

 **Bien amicalement,**

 **Calazzi.**

Pour rappel : Octobre 1794: 1re rencontre à Meryton.

 _« Miserere nobis »_ *

« Les bonnes manières d'un gentleman en campagne.

N'est-il pas commun que de considérer le théâtre comme l'art le plus éphémère? Ne pourrait-on pas élargir cette assertion au spectacle que nous offre l'élite londonienne? Ainsi, la moindre scène de bal saurait bien nous distraire de la monotonie qu'imposent ces petits provinciaux, si prompts à singer les grands… ceux qui donnent le _ton_ , depuis la ville de toutes les lumières.

Imaginez l'un d'eux au beau milieu d'une assemblée échevelée, flot dérisoire et béat de joie ignorante de tous les raffinements de la capitale… Voyez- vous ce regard de pure épouvante découvrant cette vie dépouillée des codes de bonne conduite? Imaginez l'angoisse que peut éprouver cette créature pleine de grâce face à ce naufrage du bon goût! Voici la scène : la foule de villageois s'évertue à s'amuser sans aucun discernement sur un fond musical insignifiant quand subitement, l'orchestre se tait, privant la masse de son feu sacré. Tous les regards se tournent alors vers un petit groupe dont l'impeccable retenue tranchait sur l'atmosphère bouillonnante alentours. Ah! L'on eût dit que la lumière perçait les Ténèbres… Une sombre silhouette domine de toute sa hauteur aristocratique l'aréopage de simples campagnards. Superbe spécimen aux allures d'Apollon fait homme, si parfait qu'il semble inaccessible à notre finitude. Imaginez qu'un maléfice ait attaché ce fils de Zeus aux adorateurs de Dionysos, le temps d'un bal… dans un petit comté comme le Hertfortshire. D'essence divine, il est comme dépouillé de sa singularité en se trouvant métamorphosé en simple participant d'une comédie grotesque, identique à tous les autres hommes. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une tragi-comédie?

Il semble ne rien voir ne rien entendre qui puissent obtenir grâce à ses yeux, rien qui ne soit digne d'intérêt. Il parait ignorer que le monde est bien plus vaste que son carré de ciel gris, que la vie est si brève et que d'autres gens existent…

Encore une fois, voyez le désarroi dans lequel il est plongé quand tous attendent qu'il invite l'une des leurs à danser. Son orgueil se manifeste par le mépris qu'il affiche pour le bonheur de ce public si petit qu'il n'est même pas capable de l'admirer, pas même soucieux de l'impressionner. Alors que croyez- vous que fit ce parangon de toutes les vertus lorsqu'un membre de sa communauté l'incitait à se mêler aux festivités? Il ne se contenta pas de décliner l'offre, non, sa nature vindicative le conduisit à insulter en toute bonne foi la jeune oie qu'on lui avait si complaisamment désignée par _**« Pas mal; mais pas assez belle pour me tenter; en plus, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à accorder de l'importance à des jeunes filles que délaissent les autres hommes. Mieux vaut revenir auprès de ta partenaire et jouir de ses sourires, car tu perds ton temps avec moi. »**_ Décidément, nous ne pouvons qu'acquiescer : c'est bien une perte de temps. »

 _« Miséricorde! M. Bennet! Sont-ce vraiment les mots exacts retranscrits par M. Gardiner? Ne serait- ce pas là encore un de vos tours pour vous gausser de ma naïveté? Je ne peux croire que cela ait fait le tour de Londres… C'est absolument incroyable! Prodigieux! La raillerie ne fait partie de mes vices, c'est là une tournure d'esprit que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais encouragée chez aucune de mes filles_ \- Son regard soupçonneux se tourna vers la seconde comme hésitant, avant de reprendre - _mais je dois avouer qu'il ne l'a pas volé… et que cela reste entre nous -_ Cette fois-ci, c'étaient ses deux cadettes qu'elle désignait d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur les sanctions qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre sur elles si jamais … - _Oh, je dois en avertir ma chère Mme Philips avant quiconque! Quelle histoire! Mais quelle histoire! Lydia, Kitty, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes? Mais enfin qu'attendez-vous? Que quelqu'un d'autre répande ces nouvelles dans tout Meryton? Oh, mes pauvres nerfs! Mme Hill, où sont donc mes gants? Voyons, je ne peux sortir sans mes gants… »_

La pauvre femme en perdait tout son bon sens et tournait sur elle-même comme si cela pouvait résoudre quoi que ce soit, ses filles en profitèrent pour terminer leurs propres préparatifs.

 _« Ma chère, il me semble que vous avez déjà enfilé une paire de gants, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez en changer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre la maisonnée sens dessus dessous -_ M. Bennet ne s'était pas départi du calme olympien qui le caractérisait depuis toujours, comme un contrepoint à la nervosité légendaire de son épouse - _Et dans le cas où vous poseriez la question : vous portez déjà un chapeau, Mme Bennet. »_

Kitty et Lydia ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, de façon tout à fait inconvenante, même pour de si jeunes filles. Élisabeth détourna alors l'attention familiale vers le sujet initial qui semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point. La seconde fille de M. et Mme Bennet était bien connue pour son sens de l'humour, qu'elle cultivait avec délectation chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Elle brûlait visiblement d'en savoir davantage sur le plaisir que son père et elle-même pourraient retirer de ce brûlot paru dans un journal londonien.

 _« Papa, que pensez-vous de tout cela?_

 _-Lizzie, à quoi servons-nous si ce n'est à fournir à nos voisins de quoi les amuser, tandis que nous faisons de même avec leurs petites manies?_ Les retombées « politiques » éventuelles de cette caricature ne semblaient pas ternir la bonne humeur de ce grand contempteur des travers de ses contemporains.

 _-Mais, voyons, il s'agit d'une situation bien plus sérieuse! Cette caricature risque de donner à notre comté une bien mauvaise réputation!_ La douce voix de Jane Bennet laissait entendre sa désapprobation, qui s'étendait généralement à toute action commise à l'encontre de ses semblables, même les plus éloignés de sa nature si pressée de pardonner les offenses. _Tous les gentlemen ne craindront-ils pas de se montrer parmi nous? Non, ces mots me paraissent si cruels en vérité. Même si ce gentleman s'est montré si incorrect envers cette jeune fille, il n'est pas très convenable de l'exposer ainsi à la vindicte populaire. Peut-être avait-il ses raisons pour ne pas participer à notre bal. Après tout, il appartient à un cercle différent du nôtre et son plaisir exige des raffinements qu'il n'a pas trouvés dans notre assemblée._

 _-Jane, tu es si prompte à défendre les causes perdues…_ Élisabeth jetait à sa sœur aînée un regard empli de tendresse. Puis elle se lança avec animation dans l'un de ses sujets favoris : _Quant à moi, j'aime que les vilains soient démasqués, ma mesquinerie me fait applaudir la scène finale, lorsque le méchant est rendu inoffensif à coups de vérités. Par ailleurs, je crois aussi aux vertus de l'exemplarité et les bonnes manières s'acquièrent en imitant ceux qui nous les inculquent. Croyez-vous réellement que cette amusante illustration des travers de notre élite pourrait provoquer de tels remous? Je n'y vois que la volonté de sourire de l'attitude hautaine d'un mufle qui semble ignorer qu'il en est un. L'auteur de cet article fait œuvre de bienfaisance en pointant ce terrible défaut qu'est l'orgueil. Ne s'agit-il pas de prendre conscience de ses erreurs afin de les corriger? Certains ont besoin d'être guidés plus longtemps que d'autres…_

 _-Lizzie! Nous ne parlons pas d'aspects théoriques, mais de l'ami de M. Bingley! La personne qui s'est livrée à une telle action… ne me paraît pas plus respectueuse que celui qu'elle dénonce! Pauvre M. Darcy, que peut-il ressentir à la lecture d'un tel portrait!_

 _-Allons donc, Jane, si je comprends bien, ce charmant M. Bingley ne peut s'être lié à un personnage imbu de lui-même? Simillis simili gaudet… « Les semblables s'attirent ». Et ce pauvre M. Darcy, s'est-il interrogé sur ce que pourrait éprouver les personnes qui l'avaient accueilli si chaleureusement à la vue de son dédain tout aristocratique?_ Elle s'était levée et dirigée vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin de taille modeste mais tout de même respectable. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. _Et cette jeune fille, si elle l'avait entendu? D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui cela peut être…_

 _-Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que se moquer des autres amène qui que ce soit à la raison, ni l'auteur, ni sa cible. C'est là l'œuvre d'un esprit tourmenté qui manque certainement de charité._

 _-Merci infiniment Marie pour ces paroles si éclairantes, je saurai m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que j'aurai envie de rire de ma propre bêtise. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir appris que rire conduisait au bûcher._ Élisabeth s'était rapprochée de son père, son visage ne conserva pas longtemps l'expression sérieuse pour le moins inhabituelle qui s'y était affichée. _Papa, puis- je recopier ce passage de la lettre que notre oncle vous a envoyée? La pécheresse que je suis nécessite de s'y pencher à nouveau calmement. »_

Ainsi donc le Hertfortshire (et son héraut) devint un sujet de choix dans les salons et clubs londoniens où chacun devait prendre parti pour ou contre dans le conflit qu'un journal en mal de lecteurs avait allumé au sein d'un empire déjà en butte avec un ennemi extérieur. Certains dissertaient sur les bienfaits de l'autodérision quand d'autres s'acharnaient à percer le secret de l'identité du malotru qui avait si mal représenté la supériorité des gens de haute naissance. Car l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fitzwilliam Darcy lisait tous les journaux sérieux que Londres pouvait fournir, et ce ne fut pas en vain que son ami Charles Bingley se rendit séance tenante chez ce dernier, l'infâme gazette camouflée sous son épais manteau. Si le ténébreux maître des lieux avait coutume d'observer une fébrilité certaine chez son jeune ami bouillonnant par nature, il n'en fut pas moins surpris ce matin-là par l'extrême confusion qui régnait dans sa tenue, habituellement impeccable. C'était bien tête nue et dans un grand désordre de cheveux que Bingley se présenta à Darcy house à une heure plus que précoce pour les visites amicales.

Les politesses d'usage dûment et rapidement présentées, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet, le plus exubérant des deux dépliant sous les yeux médusés de son hôte un journal où potins et rumeurs s'étalaient grassement :

 _« Darcy, vous devez absolument lire ceci …_ Il pointait d'un doigt tremblant un article en première page - _Je crois que cela vous concerne personnellement et je vous avoue ne pas savoir moi-même qu'en faire »._ Ses joues abandonnaient peu à peu la couleur rose vif qu'elles arboraient à son arrivée, son souffle se faisait moins rapide, sous l'effet rassurant des lieux mais aussi probablement du calme qu'affichait son ami.

En revanche, son interlocuteur blêmissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait l'énoncé en question et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il jeta son regard furieux dans celui de son visiteur qui comprit immédiatement combien cet homme se maîtrisait.

 _« Bingley, je ne sais si je dois vous remercier d'avoir porté… ceci… à ma connaissance mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont…_ Il était rare d'observer la moindre hésitation de la part de ce gentleman dont la rigidité allait de pair avec une détermination sans faille – Il se reprit, sa voix redevint celle du maître autoritaire qui régnait sur de vastes terres - _Je me dois dorénavant d'agir en toute conscience. Vous aviez parfaitement raison, cela me concerne personnellement. Mon nom n'est pas encore dévoilé mais qui pourrait m'assurer que cela n'arrivera pas ?_

 _-Darcy, la seule information réellement compromettante dans ce… cette attaque réside dans les propos rapportés au sujet de Miss Elisabeth._ Le jeune homme eût le bon goût de rougir à cette évocation - _Il suffira de ne pas avouer avoir prononcé ces mots, enfin, il sera nécessaire d'arranger légèrement la réalité…_ Il s'empourprait, dans le même temps qu'il s'embourbait dans ce naufrage verbal.

 _-Non, Charles ! J'abhorre tous les masques et les mensonges qui les accompagnent, vous le savez._ Darcy restait parfaitement immobile, accroché à sa nature vindicative comme Prométhée à son rocher - _Non, je préfère me défendre loyalement plutôt que d'user de stratagèmes dont la fausseté me révulse. Pardonnez-moi, mon ami mais je vais devoir prendre congé de vous car j'ai une affaire de la plus extrême importance à traiter…_

 _-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire Darcy ? Découvrir l'identité de votre délateur ?_ Charles Bingley était sur son départ, prêt à passer le seuil de la porte.

 _-En effet, cela fait partie de mes intentions…_ Une ombre passa sur son visage, difficile à interpréter pour son vis-à-vis, entre sourire glacial et rictus, exprimant le danger qui guettait son adversaire - _mais je pense également utiliser mon droit de réponse, enfin par personne interposée bien évidemment : il est hors de question que je m'expose directement._

 _-Oh…_ rétorqua non sans à propos le jeune Bingley, une pointe de regret perceptible dans sa voix - _voici un duel qui ne manquera pas d'intérêt. Je vous prie de présenter mes plus sincères salutations à Miss Darcy. »_

Ce ne fut pas sans peine que le maître de Pemberley avait réussi à maintenir une impression de contrôle, digne d'un gentleman. Seules les longues années d'expérience que sa vie lui avait infligée le lui avaient permis. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut seul, qu'il libéra un peu de la tension qu'il ressentait, d'une manière que le code de bonne conduite n'autorise pas à rapporter ici. Il se mit ensuite en quête de la personne qu'il allait charger de sa riposte. La réputation des Darcy ne pouvant souffrir le moindre accroc, il passa par un intermédiaire à qui il confia deux missions : enquêter sur la mystérieuse identité de son ennemi déclaré et offrir une réponse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un nouveau feuilleton était né en première page d'un journal hebdomadaire londonien… Du moins pouvait-on le croire lorsque parut la dernière édition :

« La personne visée par la rubrique (Les bonnes manières d'un gentleman en campagne) publiée la semaine dernière répond à son critique!

L'orgueil attaqué par les préjugés :

Il est entendu que nous limiterons nos échanges à la plus extrême cordialité, comme l'exige le bon usage et les règles de la conversation. Cependant, je m'autorise à vous répondre, cher esprit vengeur, car au vu de ce que vous avez rapporté de mon attitude, il ne me semble pas que l'on puisse utiliser à mon endroit (comme vous l'avez fait) l'expression « parangon de toutes les vertus »… qui vous conviendrait bien mieux.

J'emprunterai les mots d'un écrivain et moraliste français pour relever ce qui s'apparentent à mes yeux à des erreurs de raisonnement. Ces deux citations sont tirées de l'ouvrage « Les Caractères ou les mœurs de ce siècle », dont je vous recommande chaleureusement la lecture, ou du moins la relecture, dans la rubrique « Des jugements » (ce qui paraît de prime abord approprié) :

« Nous n'approuvons les autres que par les rapports que nous sentons qu'ils ont avec nous- mêmes; et il semble qu' **estimer quelqu'un, c'est l'égaler soi**. » Votre analyse de mon comportement pourrait avoir été quelque peu hâtive et partiale, voire soumise à votre propre orgueil, ou préjugé à l'encontre d'un parfait _étranger_.

« Le commun des hommes est si enclin au dérèglement et à la bagatelle, et le monde est si plein d'exemples ou pernicieux ou ridicules, que je croirais assez que l'esprit de singularité, s'il pouvait avoir ses bornes et ne pas aller trop loin, approcherait fort de la droite raison et d'une conduite régulière. » Cela ne me semble pas nécessiter d'annotation ou commentaire particulier.

Ceci donne matière à réflexion et nous permettra peut-être d'envisager cette affaire sous une lumière plus juste,

Mes hommages. »

 _ **A suivre**_

* Ayez pitié de nous.


	2. 2 -Condescendre ou ne pas condescendre

**Bonjour, j'aurais préféré poster ceci bien plus tôt... mais la vie n'en finit pas de nous concocter des attentions plus ou moins bienvenues avec lesquelles il faut composer! Voici donc un court chapitre... pour les rares lectrices qui s'aventurent encore ici et qui j'espèrent prendront plaisir à le découvrir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et autres réactions,**

 **Bien amicalement,**

 **Calazzi.**

Condescendre ou ne pas condescendre

« Cher gentleman,

Je vous présente également mes hommages ainsi que mes remerciements pour avoir daigné m'offrir une réponse si précise.

Sans doute avez-vous raison sur un point : votre regard d' _étranger_ a donné à notre communauté une coloration différente, mais surtout méprisable. Votre conception des relations humaines semble se borner à la réception des règles et à la capacité à les faire respecter. Selon votre pensée, Monsieur, il paraîtrait que la tolérance ne soit point une vertu mais plutôt une faiblesse… de caractère. Je ne puis maintenant faire l'économie de quelques explications.

Bien que je ne possède aucun talent en la matière, je me permets de reprendre le thème éminemment sérieux de la morale que vous avez-vous- même, Monsieur, avancé en citant Jean de La Bruyère. Je ne pense pas m'égarer en affirmant que selon certains moralistes, la notion de tolérance est immanquablement appariée à celles du _bien_ et du _mal_. Ainsi, la tolérance s'appliquerait aux cas où une chose serait un mal (tandis que la combattre provoquerait un mal plus grand, si j'ai bien compris mes leçons), qu'il nous faudrait accepter et respecter en dépit de nos propres convictions. Cependant, comment une personne dont la nature orgueilleuse risque de l'aveugler à la fois sur sa propre valeur et sur celle qu'elle alloue aux autres, pourrait- elle condescendre à tolérer ce qui lui est si différent ? Car c'est bien la question que je vous adresse, Monsieur.

L'orgueil désigne la ferme conviction de sa haute valeur personnelle au détriment de toute considération (fondamentale) due à autrui, contrairement à la fierté qui n'engendre aucun besoin de se mesurer à l'autre en le rabaissant. L'humilité est une vertu qu'il est bien difficile d'atteindre, je le sais d'expérience, et selon Théophraste, l'orgueil serait le mépris de tout, sauf de soi-même bien entendu.

Au risque de vous offenser, Monsieur, je dois vous avouer ma crainte que vous ne souffriez d'un excès orgueil que je vous pardonnerai sans doute si vous n'aviez gravement blessé le mien…en dédaignant mes semblables. »

Ce fut une vague déferlant sur la bonne société londonienne, recouvrant de boue tous les membres de la bonne société qui avaient eu l'infortune de voyager récemment au-delà des limites de la civilisation londonienne. Tout ce petit monde passait à la loupe les moindres justifications et autres plaidoyers des mis en accusation.

0000000000000000000000000

La réponse ne tarda point, les mots transformés en fleurets impitoyables entre ceux que nous pourrons désormais nommés belligérants.

« Cher censeur,

Sans doute mon caractère ne possède-t-il pas la souplesse nécessaire à cette forme de bonté que vous nommez humilité mais qui, à mon avis, s'apparenterait davantage à la _tolérance_. Plutôt qu'à la fierté, j'opposerai la vanité à l'orgueil, la première étant bien une faiblesse. Mais l'orgueil – chez un esprit véritablement supérieur, l'orgueil sera toujours bien gouverné. L'orgueil est intérieur, ne concerne que celui qui porte une haute estime de lui-même. La vanité procède du désir de faire naître chez autrui cette haute opinion, dans le but de se l'approprier soi-même par la suite. Le vaniteux doit donc rendre publique sa valeur présumée, ce qui le rend bavard, importun même parfois… alors que l'orgueilleux se fait silencieux, discret. Ainsi l'orgueilleux se rendra-t-il coupable d'être _méjugé_ , tandis que le vaniteux s'exposera au ridicule. Je préfère incontestablement la première proposition.

Pour finir, je crois que chacun a, dans sa nature, une inclination pour un certain vice, un défaut de constitution, que l'éducation, fût-elle la meilleure, ne réussira jamais à corriger. Si le mien réside dans la manifestation déplaisante d'un orgueil immérité, le vôtre pourrait bien être identifié comme une propension à mal interpréter les caractères.»

L'hostilité allait grandissant et réjouissait les lecteurs toujours plus nombreux, à Londres et au-delà… Les tirages n'en finissaient plus d'augmenter pour le plus grand bonheur des propriétaires de du journal. La polémique enflait et chacun, chacune, perdait en nuance quand il s'agissait de choisir son camp. Le plus souvent c'était le statut qui servait de point de repère pour se forger une opinion mais le genre des critiques importait également car l'insulte rapportée dans le premier billet avait outragé plus d'une représentante du sexe dit faible, et même si les plus jolies (ou qui le croyaient) jubilaient secrètement, elles manifestaient officiellement leur mécontentement au nom de toutes les femmes. Quant aux hommes, gentlemen compris, ils se divisaient selon différents avis, mais leur position officielle se partageait finalement entre ceux qui défendaient mordicus le code de bonne conduite, quelles que soient les circonstances, car c'était bien à cette aune –là que l'on jugeait le gentleman, et ceux qui se réjouissaient que l'on expose l'infériorité naturelle des provinciaux.

0000000000000000000000000

« Cher gentleman,

Vous avez certainement déjà lu les _Essais_ de Michel de Montaigne et je me contenterai de rappeler à votre souvenir ces quelques mots si propres à résumer ma propre pensée à votre égard, il faut _« frotter et limer notre cervelle contre celle d'autrui »_. Quoi de plus exaltant que la promesse d'une rencontre ? d'une ouverture à l'autre, au monde … La confrontation éprouve la valeur des connaissances, des valeurs et plus important encore, des opinions. Que vos maîtres vous ont-ils donc appris ? Je ne peux me résoudre à croire que votre éducation de gentleman ait pu négliger cet aspect fondamental de la vie en société, car votre statut, de toute évidence vous impose ce type d'obligations, qui, ne vous déplaise, peuvent aussi devenir _plaisir_. Auriez- vous été plus disposé à l'échange, j'aurais pu, peut- être, déterminer si cette arrogance n'était que façade guindée masquant une gaucherie de corps et d'esprit ou bien une disposition particulière d'un caractère méprisant. J'imagine que vous crierez légitimement à l'insulte, à l'injustice, à l'arroseur arrosé ! Je cherche, non pas à vous provoquer mais à mieux cerner votre caractère, même si mes observations vous paraissent erronées, elles n'en comprennent pas moins une certaine vérité, qui échappe à votre acuité… Un doute m'étreint alors que je m'apprête à mettre un point final à ce billet : seriez- vous un stoïcien égaré durant sa quête de l'ataraxie* ? Seriez- vous en somme un homme sage incompris par votre humble serviteur, aveuglé par ses préjugés ? »

0000000000000000000000000

A ce point des échanges de plus en plus houleux entre les deux combattants, des informations plus ou moins fiables avaient circulé sur l'identification de la localité qui avait accueilli le mufle. Plusieurs suggestions furent examinées par les plus âpres amateurs de rumeurs… tant et si bien qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux s'intéressèrent en particulier au Hertfordshire après avoir entendu une certaine Caroline Bingley qui avait fait savoir même au-delà de son cercle de connaissances qu'un voyage dans la province reculée de Meryton avait conforté sa conviction que ces gens étaient les plus grossiers qu'elle ait jamais rencontrés et qu'en conséquence il se pourrait bien qu'ils soient à l'origine de tels débordements que ces messages insultants. D'ailleurs le refus d'en discuter de son frère Charles l'avait davantage convaincue qu'elle avait certainement raison de suspecter ces individus dont le raffinement résidait dans leurs tenues tristement démodées.

« Cher censeur,

Je m'autorise une rectification car votre désir de vous perfectionner dans l'art de connaître les caractères m'y oblige. Les stoïciens s'évertuent à éviter les passions, afin qu'elles n'affectent point leur âme. A défaut de pouvoir éviter la douleur, il faut se résoudre à l'affronter. Leur volonté indéfectible, leur grandeur d'âme en font des hommes vertueux et courageux, ce que ma nature quelque peu vindicative ne me permet pas. Puisque vous suggérez la confrontation, je vous propose de faire tomber les masques. Les procédés dont vous avez usés à mon encontre ne laissent guère d'illusions sur le type de personne que vous êtes. Car comment nomme-t-on celui qui sous couvert de dénonciation anonyme s'acharne à ternir la réputation d'un homme et de sa famille ? Que pensez- vous de la médisance ? qui consiste à dénigrer en son absence… un individu. »

La retenue à laquelle s'était accroché Darcy avait cédé sous le poids des soupçons, qui avaient réveillé une triste passion : le ressentiment.

000000000000000000000000000000

« Cher gentleman,

Votre nature vindicative vous porte à voir en moi une personne malveillante, malintentionnée alors que je ne cherchais que l'amusement. J'aurais dû dresser une description plus équitable de la situation car si vous n'êtes pas exempt de quelques défauts, il faut bien avouer que les habitants de ma contrée (ce qui m'inclut de fait) ne peuvent prétendre à une conduite impeccable. Ainsi, je vous invite à renouveler votre visite en notre campagne afin de rendre justice à la simplicité de nos mœurs et à la bonne volonté de votre serviteur qui ne demande qu'à vous transmettre un peu de sa sagesse qui ne serait qu'insolence si elle ne s'accompagnait d'une grande tendresse pour ces contemporains. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à M. »

000000000000000000000000000000

 _« Darcy, il me semble que cette invitation se présente comme un drapeau blanc… nous devons faire amende honorable et saisir cette opportunité de faire la paix. »_ Charles Bingley avait réfléchi alors qu'il attendait son ami au club où ils avaient coutume de se rencontrer. Cette affaire scandaleuse l'avait fortement troublé, si bien qu'il avait pris le temps de se pencher sur les événements, phénomène assez inhabituel pour un homme de cette nature. Son compagnon n'avait pas masqué son mécontentement à ses propos, ce ne fut pas sans nervosité qu'il lui répondit :

 _« Bingley, je ne comprends pas votre volonté de retourner là- bas, auprès de gens qui ne reculent devant aucune insulte, aucune occasion de railler publiquement un gentleman autrement que… pour renouer connaissance avec Miss Bennet ! -_ Un sourire désabusé se dessinait sur son visage - _Alors, nous y voilà ! Vous tentez de me convaincre de vous suivre dans cette ridicule entreprise dans le seul but de revoir celle qui vous a presque convaincu qu'elle vous retournait votre affection !_ – Darcy fit une pause, ses traits exprimant toute sa fermeté – _Bingley, je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet : elle n'éprouve pour vous qu'un intérêt matériel, guidée en cela par la cupidité de sa propre mère._

 _-Peut-être Darcy… peut-être avez- vous raison…_ Le jeune homme avait un peu perdu de sa véhémence face à la froideur déconcertante que lui opposait celui qu'il considérait comme son ami – Il ferma les yeux, plongé dans quelque monde intérieur avant de reprendre - _Cependant, ce que j'ai lu dans ces messages me fait croire que vous vous êtes peut-être trompé à ce sujet. Il existe une possibilité que vous ayez mésestimé ses véritables intentions._ – Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur dont il craignait l'indignation, ou pire - _Même si je ne peux nier l'empressement de Mme Bennet à me voir nouer des liens avec sa fille aînée, mon cœur me dicte tout autre chose… mais non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, Darcy. Nous sommes bien trop différents en cela._ – sans doute puisait-il tout son courage dans le feu de cet amour naissant, fut-il le seul à l'éprouver – _Je suis désolé, Darcy, de vous présenter ainsi les choses, mais je ne possède aucun talent pour rendre mes sentiments de façon moins directe._ Une moue embarrassée avait chassé l'expression butée qui avait gagné son visage le temps de sa rébellion. _Quoiqu'il en soit, je prends la route dans deux jours pour Netherfield où vous serez le bienvenu si vous changez d'opinion._ Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter : _Caroline restera à Londres. »_

Sir Winslow fit irruption à cet instant, un sourire franc s'affichait sur son visage aux traits fatigués. Tous trois ne se connaissaient pas de longue date, toutefois ils pouvaient se considérer comme de bons amis, même si le premier avait longtemps fréquenté les champs de bataille en tant qu'officier au service de sa Majesté et, de fait, était plus familier avec un certain colonel Fitzwilliam, mais il s'entendait fort bien avec son cousin, Darcy et son jeune acolyte, Charles Bingley. Fréderic Winslow était un second fils… dont le décès prématuré du frère aîné l'avait précipité dans une vie où la fortune et un titre lui épargnaient d'emblée tout souci pour l'avenir autre que celui de chercher à s'établir confortablement en compagnie d'une femme qui n'aurait pour qualités que celles de lui plaire.

 _« Mais où donc allez- vous vous cacher de votre sœur Bingley ? Je vous emboîterais volontiers le pas… si vous daignez m'envoyer une invitation, évidemment._ La longue fréquentation des soldats l'avait conduit à une forme d'expression assez directe, et même parfois un peu trop.

 _-Winslow ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Et bien, je vous prends au mot et vous attends à Netherfield, Hertforshire pour le jour qui vous plaira._ Toute la physionomie de Charles Bingley affichait un soulagement certain, ce qui n'échappa pas au troisième larron dont l'œil pétillant scrutait tour à tour les deux autres hommes.

 _-Je vous remercie Bingley. Et bien, mon vieux Darcy, vous paraissez encore plus sombre que les vêtements de deuil d'une jeune veuve… ma présence vous aurait-elle offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_

 _-Oh, non, Winslow, vous n'y êtes pour rien… Votre prétention ne connaît donc aucune limite ?_ -L'ombre d'un sourire las avait surgi au coin de ses lèvres - _Non, je suis préoccupé par d'autres affaires que votre arrivée intempestive mais bienvenue…_

 _-Allons, allons… j'arrive à point pour vous procurer quelque amusement… vous n'ignorez sans doute pas les virulents échanges par voie de presse entre un mystérieux gentleman et un vengeur anonyme ? Et bien, messieurs, figurez- vous que je sors de chez les Fitzwilliam, vos oncle et tante, Darcy, et j'ai entendu là une fable désopilante… rapportée par quelque commère zélée. Je disais donc, figurez- vous que certaines rumeurs vous placent au centre de ce scandale mon vieux Darcy…_ \- Sûr de son effet, il avait fixé son regard brûlant sur ce dernier - _Ah ! Vous voilà bien surpris… si vous pouviez vous voir… ! C'est impayable mon cher ! Mais oui, il s'agit bien de vous. Il en est certains qui font courir le bruit que vous seriez la cible des attaques de ce provincial outragé. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment votre nom, si inaccessible à ce genre de reproches, a pu se trouver au milieu d'un tel désordre…_ Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, il se tourna vers le second - _Et vous Bingley auriez- vous une idée sur l'origine de cette rumeur ? Caroline aurait-elle enfin compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à capturer l'intérêt de notre célibataire endurci… ? Non, pardonnez- moi, je m'égare, assez de ces vilains commérages. Bingley… parlez- moi du Hertfordshire, est-ce un endroit plaisant ? Depuis quand y avez- vous jeté votre dévolu ? Les demoiselles y sont-elles tolérables ? »_

Totalement abasourdi, Darcy restait assis, pareil à un fantôme en mal d'incarnation.

 _ **A suivre**_

* Le concept est né chez les philosophes grecs du courant stoïcien. Il s'agit d'une notion morale, qui désigne l'absence de trouble dans l'âme, la quiétude, la tranquillité de l'esprit. C'est le but de la sagesse, afin de n'être pas affecté par les aléas du destin.


	3. 3 - De l'art de la chute

**Bonjour aux égarées, acceptez mes humbles excuses pour le délai de publication... Vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage inspiré de "Clarence", personnage éminemment comique du film "It's a wonderful life" de F. Capra.**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même à celles qui traversent ce site,**

 **Bien amicalement,**

 **Calazzi.**

 **De l'art de la chute**

Les routes épousaient les soubresauts climatiques, en cette saison si imprévisible, ce qui rendait inconfortables, et même parfois déplaisants, les voyages depuis la capitale. Charles Bingley tentait de se concentrer sur sa motivation entre deux ornières, ravalant tant bien que mal toute manifestation de son impatience. Son interlocuteur avait sombré dans un sommeil que tout gentilhomme envierait à un ancien soldat habitué aux pires conditions. Le jeune homme emplissait son esprit d'images aussi variées que peuvent l'être les pensées d'un amoureux récemment converti, si bien que plutôt qu'atténuée, sa fougue grandissait jusqu'à devenir un supplice digne du cercle des enfers de Dante. La palette de ses pérégrinations lui faisait entrevoir une Jane Bennet délicieusement clémente, magnanime, pardonnant en un hochement de tête son inconstance toute masculine… jusqu'à, une version plus réaliste, la nécessité d'une périlleuse reconquête. Même l'intrépide Bingley ne pouvait ignorer la gravité de la blessure infligée à une si douce créature, car il s'en était finalement convaincu, son ami s'était trompé et lui, n'avait pas accordé assez de prix à son propre jugement. Maintenu douloureusement éveillé par les cahots, il passait en revue les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et revenait toujours à la même issue : l'expression directe, franche de ses sentiments, la noblesse de ceux-ci n'annulant pas la faiblesse de son comportement passé. Si l'évidence de la vérité à déclamer ne posait plus question, celle de la forme persistait et Charles Bingley n'avait jamais brillé dans l'art de la rhétorique… Il comptait d'ailleurs sur son acolyte pour le conseiller en la matière. Car s'il était nouvellement résolu à décliner toute proposition de conseil dans ses choix d'épouse, il reconnaissait la nécessité d'être préparé à son propre sauvetage après la terrible chute qu'il avait lui-même provoquée.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

C'était de fort mauvaise grâce qu'il avait fait préparer sa voiture à destination du Hertfordshire, sous la pression de sa famille, enfin, en partie… car la vérité s'avérait bien plus complexe. Les commentaires moralisateurs de Lord et Lady Fitzwilliam n'auraient pas suffi, malgré tout le respect dû, à le faire changer d'avis. En revanche, une rencontre pour le moins étrange prescrivit un caractère décisif à ce revirement. Le secret de cette confrontation ne fut évidemment pas divulgué.

Darcy avait quitté le domicile de son oncle et sa tante de bien méchante humeur, conforté dans sa décision de retourner sur les terres de Pemberley, afin d'échapper à toutes ces turpitudes indignes d'un homme de sa stature. Les arguments, les regards suspicieux n'avaient généralement aucune prise sur sa personne, convaincu qu'il était d'avoir agi en accord avec ses valeurs et en fonction des circonstances. Hormis sa remarque cinglante sur Elisabeth Bennet qu'il déplorait avoir mise à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, sa conduite ne paraissait en aucun cas insultante. L'échange de billets d'humeur pouvait être considéré comme un cas de légitime défense, même pour un gentleman.

Ce fut dans la chaleureuse solitude de sa bibliothèque, alors qu'il se servait un second verre de liqueur, qu'il se surprit à penser, puis à dire à voix haute _« J'aimerais n'avoir jamais mis un seul orteil dans cette sinistre contrée anglaise…_ se versa un troisième verre, en valant bien deux – _J'aimerais que tout cette mascarade cesse enfin !_ – continuant de vider la carafe sans même y prendre garde – _J'aimerais n'être jamais né ! »_ Le grand homme, habituellement si fier de son impeccable tenue, s'affalait pesamment dans son fauteuil, cravate dénouée, chemise froissée et ouverte, s'apitoyant généreusement sur son sort. Sans doute était-ce le manque d'endurance qui le plongeait dans cet état de larmoiement. N'est pas intempérant endurci qui veut.

 _« Sacrebleu ! Quel saut ! Ouf ! Je prendrais bien un verre moi aussi pour m'en remettre ! Vous permettez ? »_

Parmi toutes les possibilités qu'il pouvait passer en revue, à travers le brouillard d'alcool qui déformait toute pensée cohérente, Darcy ne douta pas un instant qu'il était victime d'une imagination débridée par l'intense fatigue qu'il éprouvait et que cette voix si réelle n'était que le produit de son esprit embrouillé. Il n'y prêta guère attention, et retourna à son occupation toute masculine qui consistait à chercher conseil au fond d'une bouteille emplie de liqueur.

 _« Et bien, on dirait que vous ne m'avez pas entendu !_ \- Force reniflements appuyaient l'indignation exprimée par ces quelques mots - _Oh, je vois, Monsieur est de la vieille école et n'adresse la parole qu'à ceux qui lui ont été présentés formellement !_ – Toutefois une oreille comme celle d'un gentleman rompu à l'hypocrisie des bonnes manières ne pouvait pas ne pas percevoir la moquerie sous-jacente - _Soit. Je m'y attendais un peu tout de même avec ce que j'ai appris sur vous… d'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup à discuter, si vous voyez où je veux en venir, ah, ah, ah… Alors me voilà donc, je suis George. George tout court. Et vous vous êtes, bof, je crois que vous le savez, ne perdons plus de temps, et trinquons !»_

Darcy, fort heureusement n'était pas en capacité de se regarder… il eût été fort surpris par l'image plutôt cocasse (pour un observateur extérieur) qu'il renvoyait, bouche bée, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux rougis aussi ronds qu'une soucoupe… Son visage laissait transparaître chaque pensée, plus ou moins pertinente, qui traversait son esprit affaibli par les effets de l'ébriété. L'incrédulité dominait cependant et il cherchait de tous côtés une explication rationnelle à ce qui ressemblait à une très mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais rien ne venait attester cette thèse, vraiment rien. Il était complètement seul dans cette bibliothèque. Alors d'où pouvait surgir cette voix ? La folie s'était donc emparée de son esprit au décours d'une banale soirée d'ivresse… Et bien, qu'à cela ne soit, il achèverait ce qu'il avait commencé en épuisant la totalité de ce divin liquide ! Tant qu'à être ivre mort… autant aller au bout ! Il s'était lourdement redressé, un instant déséquilibré, tournant la tête en toute direction. A l'évidence un délire ardent avait eu raison de sa santé mentale, son unique espoir résidait en la possibilité d'une crise ponctuelle causée par l'abus d'alcool.

 _« Alors mon vieux, j'attends… »_ Était-ce le fait de son état d'ébriété avancée ou de cette sournoise sensation de saisissement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme se trouva pris au piège des arabesques de l'épais tapis qui adoucit sa chute mortifiante.

 _« Hop là ! Et bien ! Ça pour une chute, c'est une magnifique chute ! Je vois qu'on n'a pas l'habitude d'enfiler les verres… ah, ah, ah… ne vous faites pas de mouron mon vieux, je vous apprendrai ça. Bon, allez, assez de parlotte, passez- moi votre verre que je me rince le gosier à votre santé ! »_ C'est alors qu'il le vit, d'abord juché sur l'une des étagères de sa splendide bibliothèque puis s'approchant dangereusement de son fauteuil. Non, ce n'était pas le puissant génie surgissant d'une lampe merveilleuse, non point. C'était… un … de ces pauvres hères que l'on croisait fréquemment sur les trottoirs des quartiers mal famés de Londres. Du genre de ceux qui empestaient l'alcool et le mauvais tabac. Qu'est-ce que cet ivrogne fabriquait ici ? Comment avait-il pu pénétrer dans sa somptueuse résidence ? L'alcool avait aussi alourdi sa langue, si pâteuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler les quelques mots qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit confus.

 _« Nom de … oups ! Mes excuses…_ George avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'adressait à un individu haut perché – _Alors, même maintenant, je n'y ai plus droit ! Même pas le plus petit plaisir… tu parles d'une mise à l'épreuve ! Ce n'est plus le purgatoire mais l'Enfer ! pfiou… impossible ! »_ Il avait tenté une dernière fois de porter le verre plein à ses lèvres mais le phénomène tant attendu n'avait pas lieu, par un mécanisme mystérieux, ce suppôt de Bacchus ne pouvait faire couler le précieux nectar dans sa gorge, le verre refusait de verser une seule goutte…

 _« Tiens pour le coup, je vous envie, Sacha… Qui l'aurait cru ? Hein ? Ah, sentir cette douce brûlure le long des parois…_

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment diable savez-vous…_ Sa langue cotonneuse rendait mal le sentiment d'indignation qu'il aurait souhaité revendiquer.

 _-Holà ! Par pitié n'évoquez en ma présence aucun des noms de l'ange déchu ! Malheureux, vous ne savez pas qui nous écoute ! Alors pour la dernière fois, je vous le demande : ni Dieu ni Diable !_ – Levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel - _Pardonnez-moi l'offense Seigneur mais c'est pour la bonne cause cette fois-ci. Bon, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle George. Je suis votre envoyé spécial…_

 _-Mais que se passe-t-il ? J'ai totalement perdu l'esprit ! Dehors ! Allez décampez, qui que vous soyez !_ \- Il ne le regardait même plus, comme si le simple fait de le congédier suffisait à effacer son existence, mais c'était mal connaître George - _Je ne vous ai pas invité, je vous prie de retourner à votre enfer, laissez-moi croupir dans le mien !_

 _-Oh, mais, permettez-moi de refuser…_ Il s'était incliné devant son hôte formidable - _Vous et moi, enfin, non, ni vous ni moi n'avons vraiment le choix mon petit vieux, cela nous dépasse, voyez- vous ! C'est la volonté du Très-Haut que de nous réunir ! Vous savez, personnellement je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer un type aussi sinistre que vous… mais bon comment lui refuser ?_ \- Oh, cette manie de lever les yeux au ciel ! – _Non, écoutez-moi encore un peu, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, je sais, mais c'est notre dernière chance à tous les deux. Alors voilà le contrat : je vous guide et vous, Sacha, vous n'avez qu'à vous laisser guider. Tout ira pour le mieux. Je gagnerai mes ailes et vous, euh, vous… en fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le droit de vous révéler…_

 _-Si je n'étais pas si soûl, je vous botterai moi-même le postérieur pour vous faire déguerpir ! Partez, je vous ai assez entendu !_ – Il avait jeté quelques pièces en direction de l'importun - _Tenez, prenez ce que vous êtes venu chercher et fichez le camp ! Laissez-moi pleurer en paix maintenant._

 _-Allons jeune homme, enfin euh, vous m'avez compris… Soyez chic, faites-le pour moi, pour mon salut… Il me donne enfin une possibilité de me racheter… j'ai besoin de vous pour… pour devenir un ange de première classe !_ – Il s'était tourné afin d'exposer son dos à son interlocuteur – _Tenez, que voyez-vous ?_ \- Finalement trop apathique pour persévérer dans son refus, Darcy se résigna à répondre.

 _-Pfff, un pardessus qui a vécu trop de vies pour continuer à vous supporter…_

 _-Hin, hin… vous pouvez être amusant quand vous vous laissez aller, c'est un début. Non, ce que voyez c'est une absence… l'absence d'ailes et pour un ange, ça, c'est terrifiant !_

 _-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous me faire croire que vous êtes un ange !? C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Mais regardez-vous mon vieux…_ Il le désignait d'une main mal assurée - _Vous ressemblez à un pilier de taverne ! Un assoiffé de bas étage… mais un ange !_ \- Lui aussi se mettait à lever les yeux au ciel - _Pffff, c'est à ne plus croire en quoi que ce soit de sacré ! Rendez-moi mon verre, j'en ai besoin…_

 _-Tssss, comprenez- moi bien : quand j'aurai mes ailes, je serai un ange à part entière, je pourrai devenir un ange gardien ! Je pourrai me déplacer au gré de mes missions. Là, je suis obligé d'attendre là-haut, tout seul… c'est d'un ennui, si vous saviez !_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'attendre ce qui ne vient jamais… ?!_

 _-Ah, oui, c'est vrai… bon, et bien puisque vous savez de quoi il est question, comprenez que c'est l'occasion de nous aider mutuellement qui nous est offerte !_ – Darcy se demandait ce qui était le plus hideux : le sourire élastique de son vis-à-vis ou son allure si négligée – _Bon, je me suis bien mal conduit quand j'étais… un simple mortel, croyez-moi sur parole !_

 _-Si je conçois que vous ayez besoin de moi pour vous payer des ailes, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider… George ! Désolé… Je suis une cause perdue, ils auraient dû vous le dire là-haut. Je n'aspire même plus à une vie meilleure… je voudrais juste… en finir avec tout ça ! »_ Il balayait maladroitement de ses bras l'espace environnant, ce qui le déséquilibra de nouveau, et son nouvel ami s'empressa de le retenir avant qu'il ne se prenne encore les pieds dans le tapis.

 _« Ecoutez mon vieux, je crois que le mieux serait d'aller vous coucher, nous rediscuterons demain : vous en tenez une bonne mon garçon ! Bon, je ne peux pas boire ce que je veux mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un lit confortable, vous me montrez le chemin ? »_

C'est ainsi que George, ange de seconde classe, s'installa dans la résidence londonienne de Fitzwilliam Darcy, sans tambour ni trompette, quoique les conséquences de cette soirée d'ivresse pourraient fort bien s'y apparenter pour ce dernier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plus d'une commère en cette radieuse contrée du Hertfordshire aurait juré que c'était le visage de M. Bennet qui se dissimulait derrière le vengeur masqué. Cet esprit parfois caustique n'épargnait pas toujours ses voisins et même si la plupart de ses saillies étaient réservées au cercle restreint de la famille, il était redouté par toute la communauté. Parfaitement averti, il s'amusait à laisser planer cette quasi certitude car il avait lui-même nourri un soupçon à ce sujet et il préférait protéger l'identité de celle qu'il imaginait volontiers à l'origine de ce règlement de compte. Toutefois il avait bien conscience de l'inconvenance de la conduite de sa fille préférée et s'interrogeait sur l'art et la manière de lui transmettre ses réserves sans la blesser. Le châtiment somme toute mérité par ce falot gentleman, n'autorisait pas la perpétuation de cette correspondance entre les deux belligérants qui finiraient bien par se découvrir ou pire, se faire démasquer. Un trop grand nombre d'individus s'étaient déjà engagés dans cette quête, et certains séjournaient même dans les environs, prêts à sauter sur ses terres. Le jeu devait cesser, immédiatement. Le père s'était donc résolu à signifier à sa fille la fin de l'intermède récréatif. Il se prépara donc à la retrouver dans son environnement favori. Une fois couvert, il avait pris le sentier emprunté par Elisabeth une heure plus tôt. C'était une fort belle journée pour un promeneur averti et tout alentour incitait à la rêverie solitaire. Le père ne mit pas bien longtemps à croiser le chemin de sa fille qui l'accueillit d'un sourire radieux. M. Bennet sortait rarement de son sanctuaire sans raison impérieuse, ce qu'Elisabeth n'ignorait pas. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait un message à lui transmettre et attendit qu'il entre dans le vif du sujet.

 _« Lizzie, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter en tête à tête des dangers que certaines personnes, trop promptes à redresser les torts et les ridicules des représentants de nos élites, pourraient connaître. S'il est terriblement tentant de s'amuser des travers d'un certain gentleman, il est aussi particulièrement risqué pour la réputation de son censeur de continuer à l'éduquer, surtout si ce dernier est une jeune femme. Me trompé-je ?_

 _-Non, en effet, père, mais il me semble que le dernier message du redresseur de torts laissait entendre que cette affaire était terminée »._ Était- ce la fraîcheur ambiante ou un sentiment de gêne qui avait fait rosir ses joues ? Elisabeth regardait droit devant elle, une raideur nouvelle était apparue dans son allure à mesure que son père lui parlait. Chacun feignait un intérêt grandissant pour le spectacle environnant.

 _« Je n'ai jamais ressenti la nécessité de vous réprimander en aucune manière, Lizzie, mais je crois très sincèrement que certaines limites ont été dépassées et que rien ne doit jamais plus être dit à ce sujet car cela pourrait gravement compromettre vos chances, celles de vos sœurs comprises, de vivre pleinement. Notre société pardonne plus aisément les écarts aux bonnes mœurs à un homme que la liberté d'expression d'une jeune femme, bien que cela soit discutable éthiquement parlant. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?_

 _-Parfaitement, père. Je ne saurai vous contredire là- dessus._

 _-Bien, en ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de promenade, Lizzie, car j'ai encore quelques affaires à traiter que je ne peux remettre plus longtemps. »_

Une fois qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Elisabeth laissa éclater les sanglots qui étreignaient douloureusement sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes, elle se mit à courir le long du chemin comme pour laisser échapper toute la colère et la mortification qui l'avaient assaillie. Elle n'avait jamais déçu son père, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait franchi une frontière interdite, aveuglée par son orgueil blessé et le regard de l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus ne serait plus le même. Pour cela elle s'en voulait terriblement. Dans sa course furieuse elle perdit toute préoccupation pour sa sécurité et se trouva en bien mauvaise posture au beau milieu d'une flaque boueuse, une douleur méconnue et terrifiante obscurcissant son esprit.

 _ **A suivre**_

7


	4. 4 - Mon oncle

**Bonjour, voici ma réponse à la personne qui m'a demandé quand interviendrait la suite de cette étrange fruit de mon imagination, en espérant que cela ne sera qu'un moment de plaisir pour vous.**

 **Bien amicalement,**

 **Calazzi.**

 **Mon oncle**

Ce fut un ciel aussi blafard que le teint de Darcy qui les accueillit ce matin-là, pourtant déjà bien avancé, alors que les deux cavaliers approchaient de Netherfield. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes dont la tâche fastidieuse leur octroyait quelque possibilité d'inattention, ceux-ci ne furent pas sans étonnement à la vue de ce couple dépareillé qui n'aurait pas été sans rappeler Jacques le Fataliste et son maître tels que Diderot nous les laissa imaginer… Un homme corpulent et de petite taille, à la parole abondante et son acolyte, offrant une image très appuyée de la dignité, voire de la retenue. Le mieux mis ne disait rien, n'opinant pas du chef non plus mais jetant parfois des regards peu amènes à son compagnon à la face animée et infatigable. Le plus âgé semblait s'être préparé à la hâte tant ses vêtements paraissaient de guingois, inappropriés mais le plus marquant pour les spectateurs résidait dans son aptitude à rester sur sa monture tout en moulinant des deux bras, se tapant parfois la cuisse d'une de ses grosses mains. Toujours est-il que ces deux hommes voyageaient ensemble et devaient bien se connaître pour que l'un souffre la proximité de l'autre. Cet étrange duo attirait donc l'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve lui-même témoin d'une scène inhabituelle. George pérorait copieusement depuis le début du voyage, mettant à rude épreuve la patience de son jeune compagnon qui ne prêtait plus qu'une oreille très distraite à ces bavardages où il était question de destin écrit à l'avance, de chute et de rédemption, d'hommes tombant sous le charme de femmes volages et dangereuses, de dettes d'argent ou d'honneur, qu'importait… de comparaison de tous les alcools goûtés par cet hédoniste invétéré… Tout soudain, l'ange de seconde classe cessa de débiter ses mauvaises blagues et autres commentaires douteux pour fixer un point de l'horizon pour commander à Darcy de le suivre sans discuter, entraînant sa monture en direction d'un bouquet d'arbres, tel un chien de chasse en sa course obstinée.

Ce fut donc en grommelant que Darcy se laissa entraîner dans son sillage, le rapport s'étant inversé puisqu'il se trouva confronté au silence de son compagnon. _« Mais enfin, que faites-vous ? Où allons-nous ? -_ Il avait beau employer toute son autorité, sa frustration augmenta davantage face au mutisme inattendu de son compère - _George ! Répondez-moi ou… »_ Il s'interrompit à la vue de deux hommes se tenant debout devant ce qui avait l'apparence d'un tas de vêtements féminins jetés sur le sol encore trempé par les pluies froides tombées ces derniers jours. Ils devisaient tranquillement, quand George jeta enfin un regard à son complice indécis, _« Allons-y ! »_ Avait-il lancé, comme si l'acte allait de soi. Il avait lourdement atterri et s'était étonnamment glissé vers le petit attroupement dont l'intérêt s'était tourné vers les nouveaux arrivés. _« Allons, mon vieux, au travail ! Montrez- nous ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! »_ Darcy s'était approché à son tour, embarrassé par le ton directif de son interlocuteur.

 _« Messieurs…_

 _-Dites, mon vieux, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en présentations ! Elle a besoin de vos talents, sinon…_

 _-Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, mais la situation est sous notre contrôle…_ Darcy reconnut l'intendant de Netherfield.

 _-Ah, oui ? On ne dirait pas pourtant…_ Sans doute l'insolence grossière de George lui coûterait cher, il soupira discrètement, baissant les yeux vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus au corps d'une femme inanimée - _Sans doute vos bons soins s'arrêtent-ils à la contemplation de l'horizon alors qu'une jeune fille accidentée gît à vos pieds._

 _-Monsieur ! Je ne vous permets pas !_ Le plus âgé des deux spectateurs s'agitait sous l'effet d'une franche indignation - _Je suis médecin, le médecin du comté -_ Il avait levé l'un de ses doigts, croyant peut-être que cela suffirait à convaincre son auditoire et à asseoir sa docte autorité - _et j'ai déjà pris en mains la situation, nous attendons la voiture…_

 _-Mais… Miss Elisabeth !_ Darcy s'était agenouillé dans la boue, contemplant avec inquiétude le visage aux lèvres bleuies par la température extérieure il tenait ses mains dans les siennes : elles étaient glacées – _Miss Elisabeth ? Miss Bennet, m'entendez-vous ? Si oui, serrez-moi les mains !_ – Elle ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de respirer doucement- _L'avez-vous examinée ?_

 _-Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ?_ Le praticien rougit sous le feu de l'insurrection dont il était la victime, inexplicablement - _Pour qui … ?_

 _-Fitzwilliam Darcy, Derbyshire. Je connais cette demoiselle._ Il ne daignait même pas complimenter son interlocuteur d'un regard, complètement absorbé par l'auscultation rapide et précise de la patiente – _Quel est votre diagnostic ?_

 _-Et bien… euh… de toute évidence elle souffre d'une commotion et d'une simple contusion de l'épaule due à la chute qu'elle a faite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques heures, elle se réveillera, tout à fait remise, elle ne gardera qu'un hématome pour souvenir de cet accident._ L'incompétent souriait avec l'assurance que lui conférait son statut.

 _-C'est une luxation de l'épaule._ L'expression de son visage s'était durcie – _Une simple contusion ne pourrait causer un tel gonflement. Il va falloir la réduire._ Il avait ôté son manteau et sa veste pour faciliter la manœuvre. _Aidez-moi à…_

 _-C'est hors de question ! Écartez-vous, monsieur ! Bien que cela vous déplaise, je suis le seul médecin ici et je ne vous autorise pas à mettre en cause mon diagnostic, tout gentleman que vous êtes ! Je vous interdis de la toucher !_

 _-Monsieur Darcy… La voiture de M. Bingley ne va plus tarder maintenant…_ Le pauvre intendant serrait ses mains du mieux qu'il pouvait… parfaitement contrit – _avec tout le respect que je vous dois, croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir…_

 _-Reculez donc ! Vous nous empêchez d'y voir clair, bon sang ! Que dois-je faire ?_

 _-Non, George, j'aurais préféré…_ Levant les yeux au ciel – _Soit. Aidez- moi à dégager son bras, ses vêtements risquent de gêner la manœuvre de réduction._ Se disant, il lui emprunta son petit canif et déchira légèrement l'étoffe gênant le sauvetage, en prenant garde à ne pas aggraver les dommages - _C'est une luxation simple, il est nécessaire de la réduire puis d'immobiliser l'articulation pour consolider, dans un premier temps cela devrait suffire. Ensuite, il faudra veiller à restituer la mobilité de son épaule._ Ces explications s'adressaient-elles à son acolyte, à la jeune femme ou à lui- même ? Nul n'aurait su le dire.

 _-Voilà. »_

Le jeune homme palpait la zone lésée avec d'infinies précautions, la victime restait inconsciente, ce qui d'une certaine manière simplifiait le cours des événements car le craquement et la douleur consécutive à la remise en place de la tête humérale dans son articulation lui serait épargnés. Il avait finalement posé et appuyé de toute la force du bras son pouce sur les parties molles faisant ainsi ressortir le creux anormal assorti d'une saillie tout aussi inhabituelle. Il procédait avec douceur et habilité bloquant fermement l'articulation de l'épaule lésée avant d'opérer une pression suivie de légers mouvements de dégagement sur le bras fléchi. Ses doigts agiles vérifiaient que les rapports osseux étaient bien rétablis avant de confectionner avec sa cravate un bandage de fortune, aidé de son désormais fidèle assistant. Il eut l'air satisfait.

 _« Il sera nécessaire d'immobiliser son bras et l'articulation les tous premiers jours mais elle devra rapidement effectuer quelques légers mouvements dès que l'inflammation aura disparu afin d'éviter toute raideur et risque de récidive. Au douzième jour, nous pourrons opérer des mouvements plus amples, comme des mouvements de flexion- extension, puis de rotation et arriver à des mouvements d'abduction pour finir au trentième jour à porter le bras lésé à son plus haut niveau d'élévation pour assurer l'entière mobilité du membre. »_

Il avait méticuleusement détaillé ses consignes au vénérable représentant du corps médical, qui se contentait alors d'opiner du chef, resté coi tout au long de la démonstration de l'imperturbable gentleman qui avait manipulé la jeune femme comme un authentique médecin. George avait recouvert celle-ci avec le lourd manteau de Darcy afin de la réchauffer, il continuait de lui parler, lui expliquant chacun de ses gestes, ce qui laissait les autres témoins quelque peu perplexes. La voiture était enfin arrivée, ils y avaient transporté et installé la jeune femme inconsciente. Une chambre avait été spécialement préparée à Netherfield, où elle fut prise en charge par la très zélée femme de charge.

Darcy et l'angélique George se trouvèrent donc en présence du maître des lieux qui prenait connaissance des derniers développements non sans surprise il est vrai.

 _« Ainsi donc Darcy c'est vous qui avez porté les premiers soins à miss Elisabeth ?!Je vous connaissais d'innombrables talents mais de là à imaginer cela ! C'est absolument incroyable !_

 _-Oui, bon…_ Les joues de son interlocuteur avaient joliment rougi, manifestant la gêne qu'il éprouvait – _A ce propos Bingley, je vous demanderai votre entière discrétion sur ce sujet. Je n'ai aucun désir que cela s'ébruite._ Il avait baissé la voix, et ce fut presque en chuchotant qu'il ajouta - _Notamment auprès de la famille Bennet, en fait._

 _-Mais, vous avez sauvé…_

 _-Non, officiellement c'est le médecin de Meryton qui a géré le sauvetage. Je me suis contenté d'être témoin._ Son air sévère suffit à convaincre son vis-à-vis, dont l'enthousiasme n'était pas totalement retombé.

 _-Mais m'expliquerez-vous comment un tel prodige a pu avoir lieu ? Où avez-vous appris l'art de la médecine ?_

 _-Non, Bingley, je ne répondrai pas précisément. Comprenez bien que je ne suis pas expert, encore moins médecin. C'est … simplement… un geste que j'ai déjà vu pratiquer et que je me suis contenté de reproduire, j'ai eu de la chance, voilà tout._ Sa tentative de sourire avait lamentablement échoué, il ne réussit qu'à grimacer.

 _-Et bien, mon vieux, vous ne me présentez pas à votre ami ?_ Et cet odieux personnage qui recommençait à l'embarrasser ! Quelle balourdise ! _Il serait bien temps… George Wickham, pour vous servir._ Il avait incliné sa tête hirsute.

 _-Oh… Veuillez excuser mon incorrection, Monsieur Wickham._ Leurs mains tendues se rencontrèrent chaleureusement – _Charles Bingley, sachez que je suis ravi d'accueillir toute … personne reliée à Darcy…_ Son regard reflétait la question toujours en suspens.

 _-Nous ne sommes pas à proprement parler…_ Pris de court, il tentait d'offrir une réponse précise à son hôte, si facile habituellement à manipuler.

 _\- Je suis son oncle, oui, enfin l'un de ses oncles, plutôt du genre prodigue… enfin absent et revenu depuis peu… et j'ai bien l'intention de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon neveu, déjà cher à mon cœur._ Il adressait ce qui sembla un hideux sourire à Darcy.

- _Décidément c'est la journée de toutes les surprises ! »_

000000000000000000000000000000

Elisabeth Bennet n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à travers un brouillard difficile à dissiper, un inconfort du côté de son épaule droite accompagna son réveil dans une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. La commotion ne lui avait pas ôté le souvenir de sa chute, qu'elle ne tarda pas à se rappeler, d'abord par bribes puis dans son déroulement entier. Le mystère s'était localisé dans l'après. Elle se trouvait seule, allongée dans un lit douillet aux draps luxueux, bien plus que ceux qui garnissaient habituellement son lit. La décoration et le mobilier ne lui étaient absolument pas familiers et bien qu'elle ne ressentit pas vraiment d'inquiétude, elle aurait sans doute préféré être accueillie à sa reprise de connaissance par une figure amicale, voire intime. Une fois qu'elle se sentit capable de bouger, elle tenta de s'asseoir, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle sentit une douleur brutale courir le long de son bras droit et de son épaule, elle ne put réprimer un cri et quelques larmes avant de se recoucher avec plus de précautions qu'auparavant. Un bandage ornait cette zone apparemment lésée, probable conséquence de l'accident qui l'avait conduite dans cette somptueuse pièce.

Une fois remise, elle décida de se lever pour faire le tour de sa chambre de convalescence. Elisabeth ménagea son bras et son épaule droites en prenant appui sur le matelas moelleux. Elle se mit debout doucement en prenant garde aux sensations vertigineuses qui menaçaient son équilibre après ce temps incertain passé alitée. Ses pas la menèrent vers la fenêtre qui ne lui révéla rien de remarquable, la nuit s'était abattue sur le monde environnant, elle ne put donc reconnaître aucun élément extérieur. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux portes que comprenait la pièce et opta la plus proche. Celle-ci donnait sur un couloir assez bien éclairé mais qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à identifier comme un endroit familier, elle poussa plus encore son exploration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive deux voix masculines, de plus en plus vigoureuses, une semblant appartenir à un homme plus âgé et moins raffiné que l'autre.

 _« …mais puisque je vous le dis mon vieux ! Vous pouvez bien me croire !_ – La voix qui paraissait appartenir à un homme d'âge mûr toute la grossièreté du personnage - _D'ailleurs si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour jouer au preux chevalier…? Vous avez accepté de mettre à l'épreuve les sentiments de la demoiselle, alors ce n'est plus le moment de flancher au nom de je ne sais quel sursaut moral… Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de savoir si elle tient vraiment…_

 _-Il suffit, George ! Vous avez profité de ma vulnérabilité pour m'entraîner dans une entreprise honteuse. Sans évoquer le fait que j'ai pris le risque de dévoiler un pan de ma vie que je serai bien en peine de pouvoir expliquer si cela se savait. J'espère que Charles saura oublier ou du moins se taire et que l'inimitable Winslow ne mettra pas son nez dans mes affaires._ \- Il secouait la tête, abasourdi - _Et maintenant je m'exprime à votre manière… Je vais rester le temps strictement suffisant pour ne pas blesser Bingley et reprendre le cours de ma vie, ce qui sous-entend, une vie sans vous et vos brillantes idées, George._

 _-Alors quoi !? C'est ainsi que vous veillez sur vos amis ! Vous êtes le premier à douter de l'honnêteté de la demoiselle qui a su le séduire avec son beau visage et ses grâces habilement distillées… et vous êtes prêt à le laisser vivre comme un misérable avec au mieux une épouse indifférente, au pire une harpie !_

 _-Mais enfin, que voulez-vous de moi, George ? -_ L'exaspération était à son comble - _Vous me voyez jouer au prétendant auprès de Miss Bennet ? Vous me demandez de minauder sous le nez de celui qui n'est autre que mon ami et qui est amoureux de la jeune femme que je suis censé charmer, un ami résolu à se déclarer d'un jour à l'autre auprès d'elle ?_ – Le mépris transpirait, il n'essayait même pas de le camoufler - _Et vous ne connaissez pas le reste de sa famille… je frissonne à la pensée que Mrs Bennet pourrait en tirer quelques conclusions hâtives ! Non, George, nul besoin de me regarder avec vos yeux de chien battu… C'est impossible, je ne peux me résoudre à une telle extrémité ! Cela ne procurerait qu'embarras et humiliation, je renonce à mystifier mon ami et ses voisins, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman._

 _-Mais ouvrez les yeux nom d'une pipe !_ \- La patience n'était pas son fort, ne l'avait jamais été - _S'il ne peut compter sur vous, qui pourra l'aider ? Vous étiez pourtant prompt à dénoncer cet abject marché du mariage dans lequel se jettent ou sont jetées les jeunes filles…_

 _-George –_ Sa voix était empreinte de gravité - _Il me semblait que vous aviez pris connaissance des éléments importants de … mon existence et qu'en ce sens, vous sauriez combien j'exècre cette facette des relations humaines._ \- Il avait fait une pause, le temps d'un soupir empli de tristesse - _Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis retiré de la scène sentimentale, je ne suis pas capable de revenir sur cette promesse, George, mais je ne peux accéder à votre demande._

 _-Alors, vous refusez d'être vivant…_ Il penchait sa tête hirsute, pliant sous le poids de l'accablement - _Le Sacha que j'ai vu n'avait rien d'un homme mort pourtant… Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner si facilement, là où vous irez, je vous suivrai… soyez-en sûr ! D'ailleurs, j'ai tout à y gagner ! Allez, bonne nuit mon vieux, la nuit porte conseil… »_

Il avait saisi la poignée et ouvert la porte lourdement. _« Bon sang ! Mais … vous êtes réveillée Miss !_ »

 _ **A suivre**_


	5. 5 - Si j'étais un homme

**Bonsoir, amies lectrices, nous voilà de nouveau virtuellement réunies pour le plaisir de divaguer en plus ou moins bonne compagnie... enfin c'est tout le mal que je nous souhaite!**

 **Tendrement,**

 **Calazzi, à la recherche du temps perdu.**

 **Petit message personnel:**

 **Patricia :** Je vous remercie bien chaleureusement... en espérant être à la hauteur en effet de vos attentes. peut-être à bientôt donc!

Amicalement,

Calazzi.

 **Si j'étais un homme…**

Quelles pensées pouvaient bien habiter cet esprit habituellement vif ? Était-ce plutôt un état de sidération qui paralysait toute réflexion rationnelle ? Contre toute attente, ce fut le choix d'une fuite éperdue qui la conduisit jusqu'à la porte laissée ouverte de sa chambre, porte qu'elle s'empressa de refermer et surtout de verrouiller.

Elle y était adossée, comme pour affirmer son urgent désir de solitude. Sans doute son cœur battait-il au gré des élucubrations délirantes de son être encore tout tremblant de cette fâcheuse rencontre. Ce fut seulement la sensation glaciale que lui procurait le contact de ses pieds encore nus contre le sol qui la ramena jusqu'au lit où elle se pelotonna en quête d'une chaleur réconfortante, premier rempart contre la terrible sensation d'humiliation qui s'était emparée de son monde interne.

De son côté, le témoin de sa couardise, avait laissé échapper un inélégant commentaire sur la délicieuse inconvenance de sa tenue… auquel son compagnon coupa court sous prétexte d'impropriété.

 _« Alors là, mon vieux, je crois que vous avez un problème de taille…_ Un air de satisfaction rêveuse persistait sur son visage.

 _-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Il me semble bien ne pas avoir été celui qui a surpris cette jeune femme en une situation pour le moins délicate… D'aucuns pourraient vous obliger à nouer des liens solides pour cela._

 _-Tsss, que nenni, mon ami… non, il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Il est question de ce qu'elle a très probablement entendu de notre échange. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?_

 _-… Oh ! ça… -_ L'inquiétude imprégnait chaque mot prononcé - _Croyez-vous qu'elle ait pu surprendre notre conversation au sujet de… enfin… de ce piège que vous avez-vous-même manigancé George ! Seigneur ! Par quel procédé allons-nous devoir passer pour éviter le scandale ?_

 _-Oh, mais il n'est pas question que je me mêle de vos affaires, Darcy ! -_ Une forme de contentement avait pris forme et irradiait de toute sa physionomie - _Vous avez été particulièrement clair là- dessus il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Votre nature vindicative ne souffrirait pas…_

 _-Cessez donc de vous payer ma tête George ! Vous êtes responsable, vous et personne d'autre, de cet incroyable désordre !_ \- Il ajouta avec la plus grande fermeté - _Il est donc juste que vous rétablissiez l'équilibre des choses._

 _-Parbleu ! D'abord, vous me congédiez comme un bon à rien et l'instant suivant vous me commandez de réparer les dégâts commis par votre indiscrétion… car je vous rappelle qu'il est parfaitement clair, comme vous dites, que vous avez accepté de vous rendre chez votre ami pour discréditer la jeune femme à laquelle il s'est attaché ! Et si Miss Elisabeth vous a entendu…_ Un immense sourire fendait le bas de son visage _\- je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, mon vieux. Il ne vous restera alors d'ami que ma personne. Pour vous servir…_ Il s'appliquait à fléchir les genoux, tout en inclinant la tête, offrant ainsi une assez hideuse image de révérence.

 _-Que Dieu me vienne en aide… ! Quoique… je n'ai pas besoin d'aggraver la situation… George nous devons nous assurer qu'elle ne sait rien… ou du moins qu'elle n'en dira rien si jamais elle nous a entendus._

 _-Que suggérez-vous exactement Darcy ? Vous savez qui je représente et vous me demandez d'éliminer…_

 _-Grands dieux non ! Voyons George !_

 _-Je plaisantais… mon vieux… Bon, je vous suggère d'aller séance tenante lui présenter quelques magistrales excuses… avant de vous jeter en pénitence à ses pieds, ou bien de lui avouer un accès de folie… due à euh… à une fragilité ancestrale. Après tout, sa propre mère ne saurait montrer un esprit totalement sain._ Il avait, en signe de sympathie, posé sa grosse main sur l'épaule de son compagnon déjà très tendu. _Elle comprendra au bout du compte… soyez-en certain mon vieux._

 _-Votre humour me laisse tout à fait insensible, George. -_ Il avait pris soin de se dégager de l'insupportable ébauche d'étreinte - _J'ose espérer que cette dernière désastreuse proposition appartenait au registre de votre divertissement… Vous ne me conseilliez pas vraiment de la poursuivre jusque dans ses appartements, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Ma foi… il pourrait bien en découler quelque bonnes choses… Oups ! -_ Darcy lui avait jeté un regard si noir qu'il avait esquissé un pas en arrière, prêt à esquiver tout acte de violence qui serait abattu sur lui - _Ecoutez, je crois que le plus sage serait de nous reposer, après tout la nuit porte conseil, non ? Allez, ne vous faites plus de mouron Darcy, nous y remédierons dès demain !_

 _-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… »_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

La nuit n'avait pas apporté la moindre inspiration… Darcy s'était battu une bonne partie de celle-ci contre les draps, à moins que ce ne soit contre lui-même. Il n'avait ressenti que soulagement au lever du jour, et il prit alors une décision : annoncer à son ami qu'il devait retourner de toute urgence à Londres où ses affaires en souffrance le réclamaient, la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir en attestait après tout. Tous les représentants de la gent masculine s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table du petit- déjeuner et avaient abordé un sujet bien léger pour un heure si précoce :

 _« Si j'ai bien compris votre propos, mon cher, la littérature regorge de références à la séduction de la femme, presque toujours décrite comme séduite… et abandonnée : Ariane et Thésée l'infidèle, Didon se poignardant après le départ d'Enée, Médée se vengeant de a trahison de Jason en tuant leurs enfants…_ Bingley ne lisait que lorsque aucune autre activité n'était possible, ce qui restait assez rare, il était donc aisément impressionné en la matière.

 _-Par ailleurs, la femme séduite est aussi une femme fidèle à jamais : Voyez Pénélope si opiniâtre face à la horde des prétendants, et de leurs demandes de plus en plus pressantes._

 _-Messieurs, messieurs… je me vois dans l'obligation de freiner vos ardeurs de preux chevaliers… que dites-vous de Tristan victime du philtre d'Iseult_ _? Hein ? Pour ma part,_ _je crois pouvoir en conclure que la femme avance toujours masquée._ – Darcy levait les yeux au ciel, George ne le surprendrait pas de sitôt - _Les plus redoutables n'apprennent-elles pas à maîtriser l'art du maquillage et même de la magie ? Car croyez-moi, messieurs,_ _la séduction féminine se contente de respecter une règle incontournable !_ – Il se réjouissait de l'attention dont il était le centre et faisait durer le plaisir - _Et oui… vous pouvez bien sourire… moi, je sais que j'ai raison… alors cette règle, quelle est-elle ? Je vous le donne en mille messieurs : laisser au séducteur l'illusion de la victoire ! Voilà comment les femmes mènent le monde, en nous laissant croire que nous tenons les rênes…_

 _-Vous n'avez pas forcément tort George… pensez à cette mode parisienne du XVIIe siècle où la séduction empruntait les détours géographiques de la Carte du Tendre…_ Darcy, en bon neveu était venu à la rescousse de son oncle, non sans une certaine fougue d'ailleurs, plutôt inhabituelle en ce qui le concernait - _Les malheureux prétendants bataillaient à coups de métaphores précieuses et autres hyperboles pour gagner le cœur de l'heureuse élue… presque inaccessible… tellement parfaite ! Les pauvres bougres… piégés par des femmes devenues stratèges !_

 _-Et bien après ces sévères jugements des artifices féminins, somme toute assez inoffensifs, me donnerez- vous votre opinion au sujet de la conduite de Don Juan ? Y-a-t-il pire libertin que celui qui accomplit le mal aussi naturellement, et qui transgresse toute morale au seul motif de prendre son plaisir, quoi qu'il en coûte à l'objet de son désir ?_ Winslow s'était tourné vers lui, en attente d'une réponse.

 _-Vous avez raison, Winslow, si le mensonge et la violence se définissent comme les moyens de séduire une femme, Don Juan nous a tous coiffé au poteau ! -_ Quel étrange effet avait sur lui la fréquentation de cet oncle venu de nulle part, son langage s'en ressentait déjà - _Je pense pour ma part que la séduction réside dans la maîtrise de la parole… et des préliminaires bien sûr. Finalement, pour séduire une femme, ne faut-il pas devenir l'une d'entre elles?_

 _-Ah, ah, ah ! L'image est séduisante en effet !_ George riait bruyamment comme toujours.

 _-Et vous Winslow ? N'avez-vous jamais remarqué la similitude de comportement entre Don Juan qui ne cherche qu'à accumuler les conquêtes et le soldat qui accroche le plus de victoires possibles à son tableau de chasse ? Car Don Juan s'intéresse autant aux femmes qu'un militaire à ses victimes… cela se résume à une question de nombre…_

 _-Non, Darcy, la comparaison me paraît singulièrement grossière. Cependant, je vous accorde que Don Juan ne peut prétendre au titre de séducteur, et qu'il est probablement un amant assez lamentable._ L'ancien officier semblait poursuivre un but connu de lui seul, pris d'un soudain intérêt pour le sombre gentleman d'habitude si réservé - _J'aimerais avoir votre avis pourtant… Qu'est-ce que l'amour à vos yeux ? Une bagatelle ?_

 _-L'amour est une folie, pure folie, sur laquelle aucune vanité, aucune philosophie ne peut agir. C'est un mal incurable…_ La gravité teintée de mélancolie devait laisser la place à une fausse légèreté - _mais rassurez- vous Winslow, vous êtes trop épris de vous-même pour risquer quoique ce soit en compagnie de prétendantes, aussi jolies soient-elles._

 _-Ah, ah, ah… Darcy, si j'étais vous, je ne parierais pas là-dessus… Mais dites-moi, cette amertume qui pointe dans votre vision pessimiste est-elle la conséquence d'une cruelle déception ?_

 _-Pfff, je suis trop sinistre pour pouvoir prétendre avoir connu un moment de béatitude amoureuse assez intense pour me mettre dans la situation de l'amoureux éconduit. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir Winslow, imaginez-moi, pantelant et mortellement blessé, aux pieds d'une femme insensible à mes nombreux charmes._ L'ombre d'un sourire venait de mourir aux coins de ses lèvres.

 _-Voilà que vous confondez sentiment et fortune… Darcy, je ne doute pas que vous possédiez de nombreux charmes, c'est simplement que vous les avez si bien dissimulés que nul ne les peut les apercevoir ! Tenez, je m'interroge sur le fait que vous ressentiez même du plaisir… enfin, de celui que l'on peut prendre à l'idée d'une bonne table par exemple !_

 _-Que voulez-vous, tout le monde ne peut se vanter de posséder une nature aussi enthousiaste et expansive que la vôtre ! Je n'ai sans doute pas été assez malin pour apprendre à flatter inlassablement une jolie figure, à graviter pus ou moins discrètement autour d'elle sans que cela devienne trop pesant… jusqu'à ferrer la proie. Non, décidément, je manque d'énergie pour participer à ce grand jeu de la séduction. Je vous cède volontiers ma place Winslow… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser messieurs… »_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il avait lu et relu le billet qui était parvenu jusqu'à lui, en fronçant les sourcils, attitude assez commune pour lui mais il semblait que cela était dû à un effort de concentration plutôt qu'à la contrariété. Les informations contenues dans cette lettre ne contenaient probablement pas de quoi satisfaire sa réflexion. Il la fourra dans sa poche avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où il avait rendez-vous.

Elle avait quitté sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, évitant soigneusement tout risque de rencontre. La nuit ne lui avait apporté qu'un flot d'images cauchemardesques mais aucune décision sensée n'avait pris naissance dans son esprit toujours confus après avoir surpris les échanges entre Darcy et son grossier compagnon. Elisabeth n'avait jamais apprécié la nature cancanière de certains membres de sa famille et avait généralement résisté à cette tendance mais le message qu'on lui avait fait porté tôt ce matin l'avait suffisamment intrigué pour qu'elle accepte d'écouter les révélations de la personne qui le lui avait écrit. La bibliothèque était déserte, comme attendu, un feu bien nourri réchauffait la pièce. La jeune femme s'en approcha pour se réchauffer avant de s'asseoir. La chaleur et le silence commençaient à peser sur ses paupières lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se redressa en grande hâte, provoquant une flèche douloureuse courant le long de son flanc droit jusqu'à son épaule. Elisabeth grimaça en gémissant, s'affalant finalement contre le dossier de son siège, maudissant intérieurement cette stupide curiosité qui l'avait amenée à s'exposer…

 _« Miss Elisabeth ! »_ Seigneur ! Non, pas lui! Chacun toisait l'autre, bouches entrouvertes et pourtant muettes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à reprendre possession de son intelligence et à initier une conversation permettant de feindre une once de civilité entre les deux parties.

Il fut en apparence le premier à recouvrer ses esprits, bien qu'il n'en profita pas pour s'exprimer intelligiblement puisqu'il tourna les talons, se jetant littéralement sur la porte… qui resta définitivement close. Il avait beau s'acharner sur la poignée, rien n'y faisait… il avait commencé à interpeller un certain George, le priant de cesser cette mascarade, de le délivrer de ce traquenard dans lequel il avait eu la folie de le pousser. La vue de cet homme, habituellement si sûr de lui, implorant qu'on lui vienne en aide… car il se trouvait en la présence d'une jeune femme, relativement handicapée, provoqua l'hilarité de cette dernière. Elle ne chercha nullement à réprimer le rire qui secouait maintenant tout son être, de manière assez discourtoise mais si sincère qu'il finit par le gagner lui aussi. Darcy n'avait plus connu pareil phénomène qu'il fut d'abord surpris par sa propre réaction. La demoiselle se reprit enfin, et tout en souriant, lui dit :

 _« M. Darcy, dois-je comprendre que nous sommes tous deux victimes d'une personne malicieuse et surtout déterminée à nous réunir pour mettre au clair certains points de désaccord ?_

 _-En effet, Miss Elisabeth. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce désagrément. Croyez bien que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pareil stratagème ! Cependant, je m'interroge sur ce que George attend de pareille manigance !_ Il avait jeté un regard assassin en direction de la porte.

 _-Et bien, pour commencer, peut-être votre ami attend-il que vous m'offriez quelques explications au sujet de l'odieux plan que vous aviez échafaudé pour détruire toute possibilité de bonheur pour une sœur chérie ?_ Elle s'était imperceptiblement raidie, délaissant une position confortable mais inconvenante.

 _-Absolument pas ! Je n'ai jamais conçu quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Miss Bennet._

 _-Oh… sans doute ai-je été victime d'un trouble de l'audition ?_ L'ironie ne pouvait lui échapper.

 _-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez écouté une conversation privée ? -_ Elle l'avait piqué au vif, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle crie victoire trop tôt - _Si je ne m'abuse il s'agit d'une entorse aux bonnes manières… celles que l'on dispense aux jeunes filles de bonne famille._

 _-Mes manières seraient-elles plus condamnables que les vôtres sous prétexte que j'ai eu connaissance d'informations qui ne m'étaient pas initialement destinées ? Pensez-vous réellement convaincre quiconque avec de tels arguments Monsieur ?_ –Comme il ne paraissait pas prompt à répondre, elle ajouta - _Vous seriez bien avisé de vous demander pour quelles raisons vos confidences sur les jeunes femmes ont une fâcheuse tendance à être entendus puis divulgués par des personnes qui n'étaient pas censées les partager !_

 _-Comment savez-vous… !?_ – Le voilà qui recommençait à s'agiter ! - _Alors c'était VOUS ! Mais bien sûr ! J'ai cru que… seul un homme pouvait avoir un tel aplomb… Votre père faisait un parfait coupable, pourtant. -_ Il allait et venait devant elle, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter son propre agacement, bien plus que la mortification qu'elle avait d'abord éprouvée - _Je viens juste de recevoir un courrier me confirmant que les informations transitaient entre cette ignoble feuille de chou et la résidence londonienne d'un certain Gardiner… qui n'est autre que votre oncle, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Mais de là à imaginer qu'une jeune femme… !_

 _-Si vous attendez de moi des excuses, vous n'en obtiendrez pas._ – Malgré ses louables efforts pour paraître digne, elle ressemblait davantage à une très jeune fille à l'attitude crâne - _Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est avoir cru que vous vous amenderiez ! Mais non, vous êtes si obstiné, si imbu de votre valeur que vous restez sourd à toute critique._

 _-Parce que vous avez le sentiment d'être irréprochable ? Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc pas appris à flatter l'orgueil des hommes riches en quête d'une épouse ?_ – Son regard froid en appui de ses paroles offensantes la secoua assez pour qu'elle se lève et s'oppose à lui de plein pied -

 _-Je ne vous permets pas ! Si j'étais un homme, vous n'oseriez pas… Monsieur, je n'ai fait que me moquer d'un travers qui, je vous l'accorde, ne prête pas à rire, à bien y réfléchir._ – Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte - _Si vous n'aviez gravement insulté ma famille, je pourrais vous prendre en pitié pour une telle étroitesse d'esprit mais, votre morgue ne mérite que mon mépris._

 _-Et bien soit, parlons de votre famille. Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'une jeune femme amoureuse (et sans fortune) d'un jeune homme ne manifesterait pas sa tendre inclination ?_ –Il ne la quittait pas du regard tandis qu'il lui assénait sa vérité - _Car j'ai bien observé votre sœur, Miss Elisabeth et elle n'a jamais montré la moindre préférence envers Bingley, elle se contente d'accepter ses démonstrations comme elle le fait avec les autres._

 _-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Je connais ma sœur et son extrême timidité. Figurez-vous qu'elle n'use pas de stratagèmes pour séduire votre ami, c'est probablement une situation inédite pour vous, probablement rompu aux minauderies des Londoniennes de votre cercle. Car je ne doute pas que vous fréquentiez des femmes dont les bonnes manières se perdent dans le calcul des rentes des uns et des autres… mais qu'importe ! Vous connaissez les règles d'un jeu… auquel ni moi ni ma sœur ne participons, ne vous en déplaise. Vous êtes terriblement arrogant pour penser que le reste du monde obéit aux mêmes usages que vous !_

 _-Osez me soutenir que vous ne visez pas un mariage vous apportant une aisance matérielle ! -_ Il s'était encore approché d'elle la défiant une fois de plus -

 _-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre et pourtant, je vous répondrai volontiers : je n'ai aucunement envisagé de me lier à un homme comme vous car je me suis promis de ne me marier que par amour !_ – Elle avait renforcé la référence à son opposant d'un sourire méprisant - _Evidemment cela restreint drastiquement mes possibilités… je lis dans vos pensées… Je n'ai pas la beauté de ma sœur aînée… ni fortune ni talents… pour me recommander, mais je ne suis pas à vendre pour autant ! »_

Ils étaient si proches, il n'en avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à maintenant… il pouvait sentir son parfum, léger et entêtant pour un homme qui luttait depuis si longtemps. Il la dévisageait méticuleusement, s'arrêtant finalement sur son regard, plongeant dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par la colère. Une sensation brutale et inattendue avait parcouru son corps pour se loger le long de sa nuque, le forçant à se pencher et à chercher les lèvres de celle qui l'avait intoxiqué. Il avait abandonné tout contrôle pour ressentir, emplir sa bouche du goût de la sienne, ses mains encadrant son visage comme un rempart à ses autres envies qui menaçaient de déborder d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas voulu cela, ne l'avait pas provoqué, elle n'avait pas même imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait amener tant de sensations inédites, un tel foisonnement de l'être. Il était bien dommage que ce soit cet homme-là précisément qui lui offre ce déferlement saisissant. Aucun ne songeait encore à interrompre l'étreinte, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une poignée que l'on tentait d'ouvrir brisa l'absurde parenthèse.

 _ **A suivre**_


	6. 6 - Ceci est mon corps

**Bonjour, bien, bien, nous voici de nouveau réunies... en petit comité pour poursuivre la lecture de cette histoire un peu farfelue, je dois bien l'avouer. L'idée a germé hier soir et en voici le résultat, veuillez me pardonner mes maladresses mais j'avais hâte de coucher cela... j'espère que vous vous en amuserez et que votre bienveillance vous dissimulera toutes les incohérences.**

 **Au plaisir,**

 **Calazzi**

 **petits messages:**

 **Patricia:**

Encore merci pour ces encouragements et cette façon si enthousiaste de me presser... on dirait bien que ça marche d'ailleurs! Bonne lecture.

 **Mimija:**

J'espère que ce nouveau bouillon ne te fera pas plonger définitivement... je tiens trop à toi pour te blesser! j'espère que tu t'amuseras autant que moi...

 **Ceci est mon corps**

La main qui les avait délivrés, n'aurait sans doute jamais conscience du danger qu'elle avait chassé en déverrouillant la porte… Leur souffle repris, les deux protagonistes vaguement pantelants, avaient mis de côté tout l'arsenal émotionnel afin de privilégier l'action et la stratégie : l'un avait trouvé refuge derrière les épais rideaux de la fenêtre la plus proche tandis que l'autre se composait une figure acceptable. Ils auraient tout loisir d'étudier les tréfonds de leur âme au cours des heures de solitude qui ne manqueraient pas d'advenir.

Comment dire cet ondoiement de l'être, cet élan du corps né d'un obscur désir doublé d'une faiblesse de l'esprit ? Comment une jeune femme ignorante des trémulations amoureuses pourrait-elle analyser ce que le quidam nommerait l'alchimie des corps ? Bien qu'il soit ici question d'une évidence matérielle pour un observateur extérieur, Elisabeth Bennet, pétrie de ses préjugés personnels à l'encontre de celui qui l'avait assaillie, se refusait à toute pensée rationnelle. Elle se trouva donc seule à devoir faire face à celui qui, sans le savoir, les avait bravement sauvés d'un brasier inattendu et fort encombrant. Ce fut Lord Winslow lui-même qui joua ce rôle de chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, parfaitement satisfait de recevoir les remerciements chaotiques de la demoiselle en détresse. Cependant ce bref instant de triomphe ne l'avait point rendu aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer la disproportion entre la réalité de la situation qu'on lui donnait à voir et le trouble excessif de la victime, qu'il ne manqua pas de relier à la présence de souliers masculins dépassant discrètement d'un pan des rideaux de l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Cet ancien officier réputé pour son sang froid et son flegme en toute situation ne laissa rien paraître et raccompagna Miss Elisabeth en s'évertuant à la distraire de ce puissant désarroi qu'il devinait, non sans inquiétude. Il faut bien avouer que cette demoiselle possédait de nombreux charmes et que l'intérêt, bien que dissimulé, d'un certain gentleman venu des contrées sauvages du Nord de l'Angleterre aiguisait celui de Winslow. Depuis quelques jours, ce dernier s'imaginait aisément au creux des bras d'une femme semblable à Elisabeth Bennet. Sa nature généreuse et sensuelle l'avait souvent amené à partager de délicieux instants auprès de la gent féminine, des représentantes les plus raffinées aux plus délurées. Cette vaste connaissance des plaisirs que l'amour pouvait offrir à tout amateur curieux, voire passionné, lui permettait de pressentir ou plutôt de soupçonner chez sa partenaire un tempérament _intéressant_ et pour l'heure absolument sous-exploité. C'était donc un chevalier servant soumis à l'aiguillon de la rivalité qui fourbissait ses armes dans le dessein de séduire la belle ingénue.

Tandis qu'Elisabeth tentait tant bien que mal de donner le change auprès d'un Lord Winslow particulièrement enjoué et empressé, Darcy s'échinait à refroidir cette ardeur importune qui s'était immiscée dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il ne ressentait plus que la douleur de la répression, attisée par le souvenir de plaisirs si anciens que seule sa chair pouvait encore exprimer sans frein. Ce simple baiser avait provoqué une véritable explosion sensuelle, l'accélération du flux sanguin dans tout son organisme rendait pénible toute tentative de contrôle. Il pestait contre la bestialité de cette faim impérieuse venue de cette obscure partie de son être qu'il aurait tant aimé anéantir, et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Son orgueil l'avait conduit à croire qu'il avait acquis la maîtrise de son corps et de son cœur. Il maudissait les longues années de son existence au cours desquelles il avait appris à discipliner le moindre de ses désirs comme un cavalier dompte sa monture, souriant de la très mauvaise métaphore qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Dieu merci, il avait conservé un peu de cet humour désespéré qu'il avait hérité de ses ancêtres ayant vécu dans les terribles tempêtes de ce grand pays hésitant entre la grandeur brutale de l'Occident et le doux chaos de l'Orient. Il en appelait donc au courage de ses aïeux pour vaincre le feu de cette vie qui trépignait en son sein. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre modèle sur leur noble résignation pour soumettre ce cœur indocile à la raison… car la bravoure se situe certainement davantage du côté de l'acceptation et du renoncement plutôt que sur les rives houleuses d'une guerre intime. Mais Fitzwilliam Darcy avait encore de grandes leçons de vie à recevoir, quoiqu'il en pensât alors. S'il avait attaché moins d'importance à taire la vitalité de ses désirs, il aurait peut-être mieux saisi le sens de son purgatoire.

Revenue à la solitude dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre, Elisabeth souffrit tant et si bien des tourments de l'âme qu'elle en vint à préférer la douleur physique ressentie récemment dans son épaule. Les mots « humiliation », « mortification », « abomination », « indignité » ou encore « déshonneur » enténébraient son esprit jusqu'à lui faire éprouver un inconfort réel. En jeune femme de son époque elle ne pouvait ignorer la gravité des conséquences de ce baiser échangé avec cet homme détestable et détesté. Pourtant sa sagacité lui susurrait non sans cruauté que la détestation restait à prouver. Car comment interpréter les différents signes dont son corps avaient été le récipiendaire ? Il semblait bien que cela s'apparente davantage à des manifestations de plaisir, d'une lubricité jusqu'ici inconnue et dont elle ne pouvait oublier qu'elle avait été partagée. Bien qu'incompréhensible pour l'heure, elle devait bien prendre en compte ce qu'elle aurait appelé une « attirance mutuelle » pour tout autre protagoniste. Mais enfin comment pouvait-on se haïr, se mépriser et ressentir un tel embrasement intérieur au contact des lèvres de l'objet de cette acrimonie? Quel jeu clandestin pouvait bien se mettre en place à leur insu ? Seigneur ! Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'un individu si étranger aux valeurs que l'on avait fait siennes, ou cru avoir fait siennes ? Comment savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sentiment noble ou de luxure ? Cette flétrissure intime avait été observée par le pire témoin qu'elle eût pu imaginer… évidemment. Loin de calmer ce tumulte, le cours de ses pensées la conduisit vers la seule décision qu'elle pensait pouvoir prendre, en toute intelligence. Echouant à rassembler tout son courage (sans doute évanoui sur la bouche de son bourreau), ce fut une Elisabeth tremblante qui prit le chemin de son écritoire.

Il ne pouvait plus fuir, du moins pas immédiatement. Il lisait et relisait le message qu'elle avait péniblement couché sur le papier maintenant froissé par ses multiples hésitations. Il feignait de ne pas entendre son vis-à-vis qui n'avait de cesse de le presser à agir.

 _« Mais enfin Sacha ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire… et vous le savez bien. Et cessez de me jeter ces regards assassins : je suis déjà mort… vous ne pouvez plus m'occire !_ Mi- sérieux mi- souriant, il se tenait face à lui, les bras écartés le long de ses flancs.

 _-Oh, je dois donc vous pardonner de m'avoir mis dans cette position impossible ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais passer outre ! -_ Il faisait les cent pas maintenant, le visage rouge des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur - _Et si mon sort vous indiffère, mon vieux, que pensez-vous, en toute honnêteté, de ce que vous lui avez infligé à elle ? car elle a su gagner votre cœur n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Hum, il faut bien avouer que si j'avais encore … bon, il n'est pas question de moi et de ce que j'envisagerais si j'étais à votre place… mais plutôt de votre acharnement à rester malheureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours._ Ces derniers mots furent prononcer presque tendrement.

 _-Ah oui ? Et vous savez vous mon bon ami, quand ce jour adviendra ?_ – L'amertume suintait malgré sa volonté de maintenir une relative dignité - _C'est bien la seule réponse qui m'intéresse… de votre part et vous n'êtes pas même capable de me la fournir ! Vous ne m'êtes utile en rien, George. Vous n'avez fait que provoquer des catastrophes depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vous soyez toujours un ange de seconde classe !_

 _-ça, ce n'est vraiment pas charitable…_ Etait- ce encore un de ses mensonges ou bien l'expression d'une sincérité inhabituelle? Toujours est-il que sa silhouette s'était affaissée et ses yeux embués - _Vous me peinez vraiment… Bon, je vais vous donner raison, Sacha, je vais abandonner la partie, vous vous débrouillerez très bien, et même mieux, sans moi et ma maladresse. Saint Pierre saura peut-être me pardonner lui, après tout, il ne possède pas la rancœur vindicative des humains. Adieu Sacha et bonne chance !_

 _-Et bien soit, George, qu'il en soit ainsi_ _et bon vent ! »_

Ce que ces deux êtres ignoraient encore c'était que leurs destins, de mortel et d'ange, étaient si inextricablement liés que l'heure de la séparation n'avait pas encore sonné ou qu'en tout état de cause, elle ne pouvait être de leur fait. Ce que la main de Dieu avait créé ne pouvait être défait par une autre.

En guise de cadeau d'adieu, George, convaincu de son imminente déchéance, avait décidé d'offrir une dernière chance à son protégé en priant, par écrit, la belle de se trouver à l'heure et au lieu exacts où il savait que Darcy, homme d'habitudes si faciles à noter, se tiendrait.

C'était férocement embarrassée de ses mains moites, d'un cœur battant la chamade, prête à défaillir au beau milieu de cette salle dont elle avait franchi la porte en toute inconscience, qu'elle affronta le regard perplexe d'un homme élégamment penché au-dessus d'un tapis de billard. L'expression de son visage la troubla plus encore que toutes les manifestations de l'anxiété née de sa résolution. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit étranger à cette nouvelle rencontre ? Il ne paraissait pas feindre l'étonnement peint sur son visage dont la beauté lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il l'arrêta en l'interpelant :

 _« Non, je vous en prie Miss Elisabeth ! Je crois que nous nous devons quelques explications, aussi déplaisantes soient-elles. Asseyez-vous._ Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute avant de poursuivre plus avant, prière qu'elle refusait visiblement d'entendre.

 _-Monsieur, je ne m'assiérai point si vous ne le faites vous-même. Bien que je ne doute pas de la politesse de votre requête, je ne supporterai pas l'infériorité de cette position pendant que vous restez debout à me toiser de cette façon si exaspérante dont vous seul avez le secret._ Il la regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds.

 _-Loin de moi l'idée de vous infliger la moindre humiliation…_

 _-Quel toupet ! Il est un peu tard pour proférer ce qui ressemble à un mensonge éhonté, monsieur Darcy ! Vous avez déjà gravement compromis ma réputation ! Mais je ne vous ai pas sollicité pour revenir sur ce regrettable et affligeant moment d'égarement. Cet entretien n'a d'autre but que de clarifier notre situation… à venir. Je dois réprimer mes sentiments. Il le faut, sinon, je ne saurais consentir à formuler cette… affligeante proposition. Permettez-moi de vous dire que j'ai bien conscience du caractère dégradant de cette alliance, car je ne me serais jamais cru capable de lier ma vie à celle d'un homme si imbu de sa condition et de sa supposée supériorité._ Elle parcourait nerveusement l'espace qui les séparait, tel un fauve pris au piège - _J'ai donc décidé de dépasser tous les obstacles, aussi imposants soient-ils, ainsi que mon propre jugement, pour vous accorder ma main. Enfin, plutôt pour vous demander d'accepter la mienne…_ Elle se rendit soudain compte que son interlocuteur abasourdi, s'était finalement assis, le dos plus droit que le dossier de son siège.

 _-Je… c'est une situation totalement inédite et vous comprendrez que…_ Son désarroi aurait été poignant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante - _j'ai… j'ai besoin de temps pour collecter mes pensées et vous donner une réponse à la hauteur de votre demande._ Avait-il réellement bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle lui avait demandé sa main ?! Il se sentait complètement idiot.

 _-Dans ce genre de situation, l'usage est, je crois, d'exprimer la reconnaissance… qu'inspire une telle confession._ Blessée par son manque de réaction, elle s'était éloignée pour se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres où elle trouva un peu de courage pour continuer - _Il est naturel d'éprouver de la gratitude car, après tout je vous fais faire l'économie de fastidieux discours ainsi que la crainte d'être mal compris._ Dieu, que cet homme était exaspérant !

 _-Mademoiselle, votre évidente répugnance me rend incapable de vous remercier pour ce remarquable aveu de sentiments plus dévalorisants les uns que les autres. M'auriez-vous giflé que je n'en serais pas plus mortifié. Je regrette de vous causer de la peine, croyez-moi, cela est tout à fait involontaire, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre douloureuse proposition._

 _-Et voilà toute la réponse que j'ai l'honneur de devoir attendre !_ Elle s'était adossée à la cheminée, n'osant plus croiser son regard - _Peut-être serais-je fondée à savoir pourquoi vous me rejetez ainsi, sans même essayer de mettre les formes ?_

 _-Quelle façon étonnante vous avez de toujours tourner les situations à votre avantage ! Miss Bennet, entendez-moi bien : nous n'avons rien de commun, sans aucun jugement de ma part, nos âmes sont incompatibles et ce qui a eu lieu dans cette bibliothèque ne concerne que nous et n'existe déjà plus que dans vos souvenirs. Quant à moi, je suis prêt à l'oublier définitivement pour notre bien à tous les deux, nous pourrons tomber d'accord sur ce sujet._ Une petite voix protestait en lui, mais il était bien trop tard pour revenir sur son indélicatesse alors il prit soin d'enfoncer le clou - _Ce baiser n'a que trop occupé votre esprit, il n'était rien qu'un incident insignifiant, une plaisanterie du destin si vous voulez._ Un goût de bile avait gagné sa bouche - _Faisons la paix et redevenons les meilleurs ennemis du monde._

 _-Ainsi donc ce… cette chose que nous avons partagée ne représente rien à vos yeux ?_ Elle se sentait misérable et vulnérable et ne se souciait plus de le dissimuler, il n'était plus temps de mentir - _Monsieur, je ne sais comment comprendre votre invitation. Je n'ai point votre expérience en la matière mais étant donné la tournure de cette conversation, je me contenterai de me fier à vos conseils car je ne souhaite rien de plus que ne jamais vous revoir. A bon entendeur… »_

Un pesant sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur lui alors qu'elle avait doucement refermé la porte dans un bruissement d'ailes. _Demain est un autre jour !_ Alors que cette phrase aurait dû clore cette déplorable affaire, elle déclencha une douleur monumentale, le jeune homme s'effondra littéralement et redevint l'infortunée créature qu'il avait cru pouvoir ensevelir. Il était de nouveau totalement seul mais cette fois-ci, ce silence avait le goût épouvantable de l'agonie.

 _ **A suivre**_


	7. 7 - Tout recommencer

**Bonjour, je sais, je sais, vous connaissez la litanie : je suis infiniment désolée du délai qu'il m'a fallu pour produire ces quelques lignes, que j'aurais aimé plus nombreuses mais elles m'ont donné du fil à retordre alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y ajouter...! je dois cependant vous prévenir que ce petit chapitre ne "rigole" pas beaucoup... mais la vie est ainsi faite qu'elle ne nous ménage pas vraiment, alors mes mots ne sont qu'un miroir tendu... déformant ou non, il nous renvoie à nous-mêmes.**

 **Pour finir, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir,**

 **Avec tous mes compliments, au nom de tout ce à quoi je crois: bon voyage!**

 **Calazzi.**

 **Petits messages personnels à celles qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **Samantha:**

Dévorez mon petit, dévorez... ces petits fours ont été créés expressément pour vous... ils n'ont pas d'autre raison d'être! Merci, merci et bienvenue!

 **Patricia:**

J'écrirai bien une chanson pour rendre hommage à ton enthousiasme si charmant mais j'ai aussi le sens du ridicule (l'apanage de l'âge sans doute!) alors je me tairai, en espérant que tu aimeras te perdre une fois de plus en ma compagnie, aussi déraisonnable soit-elle. Merci jolie lectrice!

 **Tout recommencer**

Maudite soit la main qui m'a façonné ainsi. Maudite soit cette vie misérable. Que soit maudit cet espoir qui ne meurt jamais tout-à-fait ! Quand connaîtrai-je enfin la paix ultime ? Combien de temps de souffrance dois-je donc endurer ? Son mouchoir n'avait pas plus d'utilité qu'une coquette ombrelle contre un orage destructeur. Tout était trempé de ses larmes, de désespoir, de rage, de regrets, de souvenirs au goût de douleur infinie. Totalement replié sur lui-même, alors qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort, il n'entendit pas les voix qui échangeaient quelques mots derrière cette porte providentielle. Le goût de la défaite dans la bouche avait ravivé, même enflammé sa mémoire. Une vie mille fois recommencée. Minuscule, ridicule dans l'embrasement du monde, fou et cruel depuis ses origines. Pourquoi poursuivre ? Pourquoi subir ? Pourquoi vivre ? Pour qui ? Il avait déjà accompli tout le bien et tout le mal possible à son échelle.

Ayant convoqué tant de figures de son passé, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement le visage qui lui faisait face, parmi tous les autres qui peuplaient l'enfer personnel qui s'était de nouveau abattu sur lui. Des traits délicats, empreints d'une grande douceur et d'une attention qu'il aurait voulu être ceux de la Mort personnifiée. Pourtant sa dernière heure n'était pas venue.

 _« Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à pénétrer…_

 _-Miss que croyez-vous que vont penser messieurs Bingley et Winslow s'ils vous voient dans cet état ? En ma compagnie qui plus est !_ Décidément George savait user de judicieux arguments.

 _-Il suffira de… de … déclarer une terrible migraine ! Ce qui me permettrait de me retirer sans plus de conséquences…_

 _-Bigre ! Une migraine vous dites? -_ George fit une brève pause, jaugeant la situation - _Mademoiselle, vous avez tout simplement l'air d'avoir été assaillie et cela n'échappera à aucun d'eux ! Je ne veux pas être accusé d'un tel délit et je ne crois pas que vous souhaitiez souffrir une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Quelle horreur ! Pensez-vous réellement…_ Elle avait fixé son regard sur un point précis et ne pouvait s'en détacher - _Oh ! Seigneur !_ Sa voix ne trahissait plus l'agacement qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant - _Mr Darcy ! Mais vous êtes…_ Elle dévisageait de nouveau le vieil homme dont le visage exprimait une grande inquiétude - _Croyez-vous qu'il soit blessé ?_

 _-Je l'ignore mademoiselle, je n'étais pas présent, vous êtes la seule à savoir ce qui s'est passé ici…_ Sa voix grave accentuait la sombre expression de sa figure.

 _-Mais je vous assure que… mais enfin, vous ne bougerez donc point ? C'est votre neveu et vous restez les bras ballants !?_ Quoiqu'elle pensa du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir.

 _-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis son protecteur, pas sa nourrice… Je n'ai jamais touché un homme de ma vie ! Allez-y vous-même ! »_

Ainsi soit-il. La jeune femme s'était approchée prudemment d'abord, puis sans signe de reconnaissance de la part de l'objet de son intérêt, avait accéléré son mouvement. Depuis leur première rencontre, décidément tout avait été foncièrement déstabilisant, pourtant cette fois-ci, elle percevait une émotion assez floue, de la peur mêlée à autre chose, qu'elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait identifier. Elisabeth avait souvent souffert de son tempérament intrépide, en particulier au travers des commentaires formulés par sa mère qui la jugeait peu sensible et encore moins sensée, en ce qui concernait la grande affaire des femmes bien sûr : s'assurer un avenir radieux par un mariage confortable. Une fois de plus, elle obéit à sa nature profonde et écarta toute considération pour la bienséance en s'agenouillant auprès de cet homme pantelant, secoué de sanglots. Jamais elle n'avait contemplé une telle détresse, toute la réticence empêchant auparavant de se pencher sur la complexité de leur relation, avait fait obstacle à l'accueil d'autres émotions. Ce fut donc en toute innocence qu'elle prit contre elle cet immense chagrin qui tourmentait cet inconnu, caressant sa chevelure étonnamment douce, murmurant et pour elle et pour lui, les quelques mots qui consolent les âmes en peine. Des mots simples, sans recherche, sans poésie, balbutiés dans l'oreille d'un semblable au comble du désespoir et dont la raison d'être s'affichait dans le besoin de prendre un peu du fardeau, d'en alléger le poids.

Il n'avait pas lutté lorsqu'il avait senti ce halo de chaleur l'entourer. Il avait même laissé aller sa tête contre ce corps qui semblait lui offrir ce réconfort qui caractérise si bien l'intimité. Sa mémoire encore envahie de ces affreux cauchemars, de toutes les pertes qu'il avait endurées avait peu à peu lâché prise pour faire revenir à lui ce doux besoin, si longtemps dénié, d'être consolé et caressé par une main féminine. Ses larmes avaient déposé quelques traces plus foncées sur le tissu satiné de sa robe, il commençait à ressentir douloureusement chacun de ses muscles crispés, sa tête si lourde encore enfouie entre les bras apaisants, s'enivrant de leur parfum. Il prit mollement conscience de son environnement comme un lent réveil, comme si cet engourdissement de son corps et de son esprit le protégeaient de la froide réalité qu'il ne manquerait pas de retrouver après cette trêve. Cette voix veloutée, accompagnée de cette douce étreinte avait su lui montrer le chemin d'une paix intérieure qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait sûrement perdu le souvenir. Hormis les stigmates physiques de cette épouvantable tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui, il ne ressentait qu'une délicieuse sérénité. Comment pourrait-il vouloir s'arracher à cet instant de grâce ? Il goûtait de nouveau un peu du bonheur simple et fragile des mortels, une dernière fois… alors il emplit tout son être de cette présence bienveillante.

Les yeux dans les yeux, sans défense de part et d'autre, ils exploraient le silence si dense qui les reliait comme étrangers à toute autre sensation. Que dire d'un tel langage ? sinon qu'il tisse des liens invisibles que seuls les protagonistes éprouvent. Il avait fermé les yeux le premier, non pas pour en finir mais au contraire pour en prolonger l'intensité, inscrire au plus profond de lui le privilège d'une telle rencontre. Elisabeth Bennet avait clos ses paupières, comme par mimétisme, goûtant le répit ainsi offert, car tout en elle brûlait, comme ravagée par la nouveauté de ce qu'elle expérimentait. Aucun d'eux ne parût conscient de leur volonté commune, et se trouvèrent presque à leur insu joue contre joue, puis lèvres contre lèvres. Un souffle fébrile les rapprochait l'un de l'autre, une intime évidence parcourait leurs corps quand brusquement le jeune homme s'arracha d'elle, comme mû par une répulsion viscérale.

La nature humaine se déjouant toujours de toute simplicité, il semble clair qu'il était tout-à-fait bouleversé et incapable de reprendre ses sens. Il se lança alors dans un discours assez incohérent, plutôt que la déclaration tant attendue, où il présentait des excuses pour sa conduite… la priant de ne point se croire responsable de sa folie à lui, mais tout en lui criait au mensonge, à la trahison. _« Elisabeth, je… je ne peux pas… je vous en conjure… que Dieu me vienne en aide… je… je ne peux … rompre une promesse… une très ancienne promesse… »_ C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Avoir partagé une telle fougue, touché du bout des doigts le présage d'une complicité amoureuse… littéralement hypnotisée par les mouvements de son bourreau, elle le suivait du regard, comme une proie agonisante et attendant le coup de grâce. Il reprenait de plus belle, sans jamais tourner la tête vers elle, comme si elle n'avait que peu d'importance dans le déroulement de ce dernier acte. _« Je suis maudit, comprenez bien ceci, je suis un homme mort, porteur de malheur. Quels que soient mes véritables sentiments, mes désirs, je refuse de vous entraîner dans une vie de désolation… Oh, Seigneur, donnez-moi la force… ! Mademoiselle, n'espérez rien de moi… jamais. »_ Sa voix avait laissé échapper sa détresse mais elle était tétanisée et trop inexpérimentée pour saisir cette occasion de le confronter à la vérité de ses sentiments. Elle avait déjà fermé son cœur à toute nouvelle intrusion. _« Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je suis l'incarnation du mal ! Si ma vie avait été autre… à quoi bon ! Je ne veux plus vous blesser, fuyez et oubliez!»_

George était resté silencieux, se réjouissant par avance d'avoir atteint son but, rêvant à une paire d'ailes qu'il imaginait somptueuses, d'une blancheur étincelante, comme celle de Gabriel… Il s'était fait oublier, épiant du coin de l'œil les deux créatures bornées qu'il devait réunir, tant bien que mal pour son propre salut, au moins autant que pour le leur. Alors que de tendres sentiments paraissaient guider chacun de leurs gestes, son sourire avait grandi à la mesure de sa satisfaction puis quelque chose avait changé, Sacha avait brutalement repoussé la jeune femme qu'il embrassait quelques instants auparavant ! Faisant taire les cloches de la félicité, George avait grogné, les yeux au ciel, priant pour que ce soit bien une mouche enragée qui ait piqué son protégé si résolu à ruiner son ascension. Il lâcha de profonds soupirs de désespoir en comprenant qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ, voire pire puisque l'élu avait parfaitement réussi à dévaster cette charmante Elisabeth Bennet, illustrant ainsi ses propos sur son indignité.

George se tenait coi, événement rarissime et par là même inquiétant. Seul William Darcy s'agitait sur son champ de bataille, comme fou au point qu'elle le regardait encore, fascinée par la scène irréelle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais qui était cet homme dont la déraison la frappait de stupeur ? Comment pouvait-elle être tombée si bas ? Un rire incontrôlable, venu de ses entrailles menaçait d'éclater à tout instant, comme une dérisoire défense face à ce désastre. _« Monsieur, vous en avez assez dit. C'est très clair. »_ Elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'était arrêtée, sans se retourner car n'osant pas affronter son regard, elle ajouta doucement : _« Je prierai pour votre salut, c'est là tout ce que je peux faire. Adieu. »_

Tandis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, se faisant porter pâle pour la journée, il avait fait préparer son départ. Le lendemain matin, il fit ses adieux matutinaux à son ami et disparut, emportant avec lui de bien lourds secrets.

Cette absence bénéficia à Lord Winslow qui s'il n'avait pas assisté à ces calamiteuses aventures, perçut la vulnérabilité de Miss Elisabeth qu'il accompagna généreusement, réconforta et finalement s'attacha ainsi son affection. N'allez pas imaginer que la demoiselle soit devenue une proie facile, non point, elle se montra simplement de plus en plus sensible aux charmes que le courtisan développait tel un paon son luxueux éventail de plumes. En sa compagnie, elle retrouva le goût des autres, un humour féroce mais déguisé sous d'aimables airs et reprit confiance en elle. Elle se convainquit qu'elle éprouvait pour ce gentleman une tendre inclination, sans ardeur mais empreinte d'une tendre admiration, ce qui correspondait probablement à une excellente assise pour accepter sa cour. Etrangement, l'acuité de son regard ne lui révéla pas les subtiles différences entre ce que sa sœur Jane pouvait percevoir de ce bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée qu'elles auraient dû partager et ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Winslow s'avérait parfait dans le rôle du prétendant, peut-être un peu trop empressé mais après tout n'était-ce pas là la preuve ultime de son amour ? Il avait bien conscience que l'aiguillon de la jalousie avait nourri cette urgence sentimentale, il craignait le retour de son rival et s'activait à construire une solide relation avec celle qui avait très certainement fait perdre pieds à ce monument de grandeur que représentait Darcy.

Mrs Bennet, loin d'avoir perdu la raison, multipliait les attentions à l'égard de ses deux futurs gendres, accordant toute sa confiance à sa fille aînée mais ne lâchait pas d'une semelle sa cadette toujours susceptible de ruiner les efforts des uns et des autres, en particulier ceux qui œuvraient à son bonheur. Les deux galants firent preuve de bonne volonté et d'une immense patience, dont ils furent bien récompensés. Mr Bennet leur offrait le plus souvent possible protection dans son antre- bibliothèque où les trois hommes partageaient cigares et verres de liqueur, au milieu d'un silence appréciable.

Elisabeth avait désespérément enfoui tout ce qui avait trait à William Darcy, incapable d'analyser ce qu'elle avait enduré, butant chaque fois sur la dualité des sentiments éprouvés et elle s'était retranchée derrière un mur de protection nommé folie, folie de celui qui s'était enfui au moment où… ils avaient approché une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appeler attraction instinctive. Elle s'était durement jugée, se fustigeant d'avoir ressenti puis écouté cette force animale qui l'avait conduite à agir si sottement. Puis elle avait pris une décision pour elle-même : accepter la main de Lord Winslow qui lui faisait entrevoir une vie de joie, de respect mutuel et d'amour conjugal. L'année prit fin sur un double mariage puisque les filles de Mr et Mrs Bennet prirent époux le même jour dans un bonheur visiblement égal.

La radieuse Lady Elisabeth Winslow ignorait encore que sa jeunesse ne s'enfuirait pas si facilement. Pour l'heure elle découvrait la légèreté des jeunes mariés et s'épanouissait dans ce rôle valorisant que son séduisant compagnon lui offrait chaque jour et chaque nuit, au creux de ses bras si rassurants après les désordres que vous savez.

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'il advint de cet homme insensé qui avait si aisément abandonné la partie. Charles Bingley ne reçut que de très rares lettres, venant toutes de pays étrangers. William Darcy était devenu aussi insaisissable qu'un feu follet, parcourant le continent européen de part et d'autre et semblait même envisager d'atteindre l'Asie en passant par les froides terres russes. Il était devenu un homme très solitaire, ne revenant que de loin en loin sur le sol chéri de ses ancêtres, Pemberley qui lui servait de camp de base pour organiser ses multiples voyages comme autant de débâcles. Georgiana l'accompagnait parfois, peinant à illuminer ce visage grave et sévère qui avait obscurci les traits d'un frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

George avait de nouveau disparu et lui manquait… même s'il avait trop d'orgueil pour l'avouer.

 _ **A suivre**_


	8. 8 - Vent favorable

Bonjour aimables lectrices en mal d'aventure(s)… Je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture, ainsi que de belles fêtes de fin d'année, si possible étant donné… enfin, le monde comme il va…

Calazzi.

 **Message personnel :**

 **Pat :**

Me voilà bien embêtée… l'heure des confidences n'est pas encore arrivée… non, point de secrets révélés sur le passé de Darcy mais cela viendra en temps et en heure, je crois qu'un climat orageux sera nécessaire pour faire sortir de ses gonds un tel monument de pudeur. Enfin, l'étau se resserre Pat, et la vérité devra être jetée en pâture… c'est sûr ! Tu as raison, il nous paraît incohérent, notre vision étant parcellaire et rationnelle, ou «rationalisante». Ceci dit après réflexion de ma part, je crois qu'un premier «indice» exposé dans ce chapitre pourra nourrir ta curiosité… finalement.

Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements.

 **« Il n'est pas de vent favorable pour celui qui ne sait où il va », Sénèque.**

Charles Bingley se caractérisait par sa simplicité, sa sincère modestie, deux qualités qui le rendaient fort agréable à toute personne de bonne constitution mentale. Son épouse Jane, née Bennet, incarnait quant à elle l'exacte, sinon parfaite, copie féminine de ce doux caractère, et leur couple pouvait paraître bien terne aux esprits belliqueux, tels que celui d'une certaine Miss Bingley, dont la mesquine disposition avait été récemment et ardemment exacerbée par la défection évidente d'un beau parti perdu en des terres étrangères, le glorieux Fitzwilliam Darcy. Cette dernière se dévouait corps et âme, espaces remarquablement indigents en termes de générosité chez elle, à l'exposition de toute défaillance humaine, en particulier pour ce qui concernait les membres de la haute société. La moindre rumeur traversait immanquablement son salon, s'y développant aussi sûrement qu'une colonie de champignons dans un espace confiné et humide. Ainsi donc Caroline, encore et toujours désespérément Bingley, interpellait les invités de son frère sur un sujet éminemment sensible… malencontreusement, Charles, tout imprégné de son bonheur conjugal, ne prêtait guère attention au bavardage de celle-ci et ne put la freiner à temps.

 _« Mais je vous assure ma chère, que cette information s'avère des plus sérieuses, des plus fiables même !_ Toute sa force de persuasion était mise à l'œuvre dans sa rhétorique simpliste aux intonations de plus en plus aiguës - _Je ne pourrais cependant vous en brandir la preuve mais sachez que ce n'est plus une rumeur pour les plus hauts cercles londoniens, toujours bien informés et d'une prudence indéniable._ Son sentiment de triomphe l'autorisait à ajouter : _D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonnée outre mesure que cela circule tout autant dans les salons parisiens, enfin au sein de tous les lieux raffinés que compte l'Europe._

 _-Voyons, Miss Bingley, rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie pour cette prestigieuse famille ? C'est absolument impensable… une telle indignité ! Et qui plus est concernant un homme d'une telle stature, si… si fier de ses origines…_ La malveillance suintait de chaque mot prononcé, malignité certainement due à une longue fréquentation de la solitude associée au statut peu envié de vieille fille.

 _-Oh, très chère, rappelez-vous donc l'histoire de ces fameux articles dans la presse ! mais oui, mais oui, au sujet des mauvaises manières d'un gentleman à la campagne ! Nous menions tous notre petite enquête alors pour déterminer de qui il s'agissait…Miss Bingley, vous-même à l'époque l'aviez désigné comme potentiel alter ego de ce personnage si méprisant envers une jeune provinciale… au cours d'un bal ! Je suis littéralement bouleversée… oui, c'est le mot juste !_

 _-Qui aurait cru que cela fut possible ! Usurper l'identité d'un tel personnage ! Enfin, croyez-moi ou non, j'ai toujours été très réservée à son sujet… Je ne sais pas, il y avait un je-ne-sais- quoi dans son allure qui laissait songeur… Vous savez combien je suis perceptive et je peux bien vous le dire maintenant, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance !_

 _-C'est étrange, il ne me semble pas que vous l'ayez côtoyé, miss Lammersmith… à cette époque-là… n'étiez-vous pas en pensionnat ?_ Son imprudente interlocutrice s'empourpra tant qu'elle craignit de sa part une défaillance physique grave.

 _-Caroline, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu de qui il s'agissait… vous semblez insinuer que Fitzwilliam Darcy, de Pemberley, n'est pas…_

 _-Charles, je crois avoir compris que vous aviez l'intention de faire prochainement une proposition d'achat pour Netherfield ?_ La voix claire de Lady Winslow couvrait opportunément celle de cette affreuse petite femme au nez rougi dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom.

 _-Hum… Pardonnez-moi Elisabeth… En effet…_ Charles paraissait particulièrement ma à son aise et manqua de répartie, empêtré dans sa maladresse, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa terrible sœur.

 _-Charles ! Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau scandale ? Vous étiez si entiché de ce Darcy autrefois… Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas toujours fait preuve de discernement dans la distribution de vos affections, n'est-ce pas Louisa ?_ Elle s'était tournée vers son aînée pour assurer son succès.

 _-Miss Bingley je crois me souvenir que vous n'étiez vous-même pas totalement indifférente aux charmes de Mr Darcy. S'il vous avait fait une offre à cette époque, beaucoup pensait qu'elle aurait été accueillie favorablement, mais je conçois tout-à-fait que votre pudeur s'en défende aujourd'hui._ Elisabeth n'avait pas même daigné laisser son regard sur celle qu'elle fustigeait.

 _-Lady Winslow, ma mémoire me joue peut-être parfois quelques tours mais il me semble que vous comptiez vous-même parmi ses admiratrices… vous aviez une façon assez impertinente de le provoquer, imputable à votre jeunesse sans doute._ Oubliant toute prudence, Caroline Bingley avait donné libre cours à toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour sa belle- sœur.

 _-Miss Bingley, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis le premier surpris à l'admettre mais nous sommes enfin d'accord sur un point tous les deux : votre mémoire défaille… car la période à laquelle vous faites référence se trouve être celle de mes fiançailles avec ma chère Elisabeth._ Frédéric Winslow offrait alors son meilleur sourire, celui d'un séducteur averti et sûr de sa victoire - _Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour votre serviteur… qui n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer un engouement pour un autre représentant de la gent masculine._

 _-Oh… Je vous remercie pour le compliment Lord Winslow, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Pour en revenir à cet imbroglio, l'énigme reste entière sur la véritable identité de celui qui…_

 _-Caroline, je ne permettrai pas plus longtemps que ces médisances infondées soient discutées chez moi, je vous prie donc de cesser de colporter de tels mensonges sur le compte d'un ami de longue date._

 _-Mais… très bien, Charles. Jane, avez-vous enfin pris une décision concernant la décoration de la nurserie ? J'avais à ce sujet quelques suggestions à vous faire… »_

Nous refermerons là-dessus le rideau sur la grande scène de Miss Caroline Bingley pour nous replonger dans l'intimité de celui qui n'avait pas su voir en elle autre chose que ce qu'elle était vraiment.

0000000000000000000000000

Prisonnier des cieux, ou plutôt d'un désert cosmique, George n'appartenait plus à la catégorie si peu enviable des mortels mais il avait engrangé maints souvenirs, et il s'imaginait las, infiniment las et croyez bien que dans son cas l'adverbe précédent pesait bien lourd. Du haut du firmament, il suivait chaque geste de son protégé… auprès duquel il avait si aisément échoué. Leurs destins étaient associés, bien malgré eux et cet ange penché sur la terre réfléchissait encore à la façon dont il pourrait modifier le cours des choses et forcer cette créature singulière à se plier à son désir et épouser ses desseins. George manquait de constance, dans sa vie d'avant bien sûr, et n'avait jamais vraiment brillé dans les jeux de stratégie, du moins lorsqu'il affrontait des individus qui ne soient ni de très jeunes filles, ni des femmes délaissées… ni… enfin tout ce qui portait jupons et légèreté. Alors qu'il était un homme parmi les autres, sa courte vue l'avait desservi et il s'était spécialisé dans des domaines risqués et bien inutiles aujourd'hui. Cependant sa longue habitude du mensonge et des faux-semblants devraient encore faire l'affaire, si Saint-Pierre détournait son regard perçant et le laissait gérer ce cas épineux à sa manière. Il laissa échapper un soupir nostalgique, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui persévérait dans sa quête de plaisirs immédiats, car Darcy parcourait l'Europe de long en large en changeant de partenaires plus souvent que de montures… quoique… George n'avait point perdu son intérêt pour les jolies silhouettes et examinait toujours soigneusement celles que fréquentait cet homme têtu. Son œil devenu plus perspicace à chaque revue, l'avait conduit à conclure que chacune d'elles s'éloignait de façon parfois caricaturale des traits d'une certaine jeune Lady.

En effet, Darcy semblait s'ingénier à ne choisir et goûter des femmes qu'il serait incapable d'aimer autrement que pour les jeux sensuels qu'il partageait avec ses vaines conquêtes. Un flot de vie l'avait emporté après de longues années de dénuement amoureux mais sa soif n'était jamais totalement étanchée puisque la véritable quête nullement atteinte. A s'épuiser ainsi dans ce maelström érotique il évitait consciencieusement de se pencher sur la nature exacte de ses désirs. Amant sans peur et sans reproche pour celles qu'il cajolait, il ne s'inquiétait guère de ce voile subtile qui s'abattait sur lui à chaque aventure recommencée. Si seulement il avait su que son formidable protecteur avait établi un plan dont il était le principal protagoniste, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cédé à la pression sociale qui commandait son retour dans cette froide et ennuyeuse contrée que représentait l'Angleterre à ses yeux encore tout éblouis par la ville lumière. Son devoir familial commandait qu'il regagne Londres afin de permettre à sa jeune sœur d'être présentée à la haute société, d'y prendre la place due à son rang au bras d'un homme qui le soulagerait de sa responsabilité de tuteur. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait reprendre le cours exclusif de sa vie… et se perdre enfin complètement.

0000000000000000000000000

Alors que son corps exultait dans la chaleur languide d'une chambre discrète, Fréderic Winslow ne songeait qu'à l'explosion de sensations qui envahissaient tout son être si soucieux de jouissances. Son seul regret dans cette vie de tranquille dévouement aux voluptés butait sur l'arbitraire de la morale collective selon laquelle il agissait, pardon était censé agir, et dont la ridicule rigueur le condamnait à ne pouvoir se lier officiellement qu'à une seule femme. Quiconque le connaissait ne l'aurait jamais qualifié de lâche mais sa position sociale, son désir d'appartenir aux cercles du pouvoir justifiaient en partie son hypocrisie. Cependant la cause principale de ses mensonges, aussi choquant que cela paraisse, prenait naissance dans le respect de celle qu'il aimait sans aucun doute. Car Frédéric ne doutait pas de ses sentiments à l'égard de la lumineuse Elisabeth, qui s'était révélée une délicieuse amante et dont l'image brûlante se superposait parfois à celle de sa maîtresse. Chacun d'eux avait trouvé les doux replis de l'intimité qui se dissimulait sous la caresse d'une main, d'une bouche… Au-delà de leur complicité charnelle, le flegme de l'un tempérait la fougue de l'autre mais, car il y avait évidemment un mais, Lord Winslow ne serait jamais l'homme d'une seule femme. Il s'y était néanmoins efforcé la première année de son union et avait même connu un succès inattendu. Toutefois toutes sortes d'envies avaient tourné à l'obsession, bousculant le fragile équilibre et chaque matin, il devait repousser plus fortement ce qui le hantait plus durement, paradoxalement. Jusqu'au moment où l'intenable avait vaincu sa volonté propre, anéantissant tous ses efforts de bonne conduite, l'amenant à poser ses yeux sur l'ombre sibylline d'une autre, presque aussi belle… et captivante car différente, comme un complément à son bien- être personnel. Cependant, la convoitise ne rimait aucunement avec le désintéressement et ce puissant aristocrate s'acquittait de multiples factures avec en contrepartie l'assurance de l'exclusivité de leurs échanges. Toutefois, si la clandestinité protégeait sa réputation, elle permettait aussi de dissimuler à sa connaissance des activités de même nature avec d'autres… des rivaux ignorés en somme.

L'infidèle ne s'était pas égaré dans de multiples liaisons qui auraient multiplié les risques, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une seule, elle-même complice déclarée en quête d'absolue discrétion. Le décor d'un drame sentimental était donc campé, la seule question demeurait : quand le chaos s'abattrait-il ? George se frottait les mains, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres gonflées d'orgueil. Encore un peu et il se serait pris pour le Créateur !

Il avait attendu sa victime dans son antre londonienne, comme un rappel de leur première entrevue mais l'accueil fut sensiblement distinct car presque chaleureux. En effet, l'illustre Fitzwilliam Darcy, à la physionomie presque négligée du fait de ses débauches récentes, le gratifia d'un grand sourire au dessin enfantin, après avoir refermé sa bouche largement ouverte comme la manifestation spontanée de sa sidération.

 _« Oncle George ! Est-ce bien vous ? Etes-vous une fantaisie créée de toutes pièces par mon esprit fatigué ou cet insatiable chercheur d'ailes ?_

 _-Holà, mon brave… Vous avez devant vous une créature céleste… pas vraiment en chair et en os mais quasiment ! Allons mon neveu, allez-vous m'embrasser comme il se doit après une si longue absence ?_ Ses bras écartés prêts à l'étreinte en disaient long sur sa détermination.

 _-Diantre, mon oncle… Je suis agréablement surpris évidemment mais pas au point de…_

 _-Ne gâchons pas le plaisir des retrouvailles mon petit, voilà…_ Il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, l'enserrant généreusement - _Vous voyez, rien de calamiteux finalement… Encore une accolade pour confirmer notre bonheur familial ?_

 _-George, vous savez combien j'abhorre toute forme d'exagération…_ Le jeune homme avait promptement défait l'embrassade en s'écartant.

 _-Bon, bon… la grâce n'aura pas duré bien longtemps ! Qu'importe… puisque nous voilà de nouveau réunis._

 _-Pour le meilleur bien entendu, oncle George ? Les effusions maintenant terminées, dites-moi quel plan machiavélique vous a conduit jusqu'ici ?_

 _-Oh, mon cher neveu ! Vous me bouleversez ! Croyez-vous réellement que je sois revenu autrement qu'auréolé de bonnes intentions ? Je suis là pour vous protéger, vous le savez bien._

 _-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, George… Il suffit pour l'instant, racontez-moi quels autres pauvres pécheurs vous avez secourus… Je prierai pour leur salut._ Les commissures de ses lèvres légèrement relevées ainsi que l'étincelle malicieuse de son regard confortèrent George dans son analyse des progrès faits par son poulain, en termes de légèreté.

 _-Ah, je suis touché par tant de confiance mon cher neveu… Je vous reconnais bien là : pétri de compassion pour autrui. Non, je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer quoi que ce soit sur mes bons offices, je suis soumis au secret… professionnel._ Comme une vieille habitude, ses yeux avaient repris leur course vers le ciel - _Mais vous mon petit ? De quelles anecdotes allez-vous régaler votre oncle dévoué ?_

 _-George… Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ignorez quoique ce soit de mes pérégrinations des deux dernières années._ Il le fixait sans sourciller, décidé à ne pas s'en laisser conter davantage par cet être dont la relation à la vérité s'était révélée très… personnelle auparavant.

 _-Peut-être… mais j'aurais préféré les entendre de votre bouche._ Lui non plus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard - _Etes-vous heureux ?_

 _-Vous voilà bien indiscret ! Et bien, d'une certaine façon, je crois pouvoir vous le confirmer…_ Il parcourait la pièce d'un bout à l'autre comme pour illustrer ses propos - _Je vais, je viens, je rêve, je jouis… j'ai même renoué avec certains plaisirs… et cela me convient parfaitement en attendant… le dénouement. Car enfin, la vie ne vaut rien mais rien ne vaut une vie*, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Sans doute… passons aux choses sérieuses, Sacha : quel est le programme des réjouissances ?_ Le gentil démon penchait sa grosse tête, comme s'il réfléchissait déjà à diverses propositions qu'il s'apprêtait à faire - _Par quelles festivités allons-nous commencer la présentation de ma charmante nièce ?_

 _-Nous ? »_

 _ **A suivre**_

* Malraux … pardonnez-moi, l'anachronisme…


	9. 9 - Engrenages

**Bonjour, tenons contre vents et marées… et même si les enthousiasmants (et rares) commentaires que vous laissez n'apparaissent plus publiquement, je suis en capacité de les lire… alors n'hésitez plus : jetez-les car ils m'encouragent ! Bonne lecture… amies lectrices et inconditionnelles. Pourvu que Mme Austen nous pardonne…**

 **Je vous prie par la même occasion d'accepter mes bons vœux pour cette nouvelle année.**

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel :

 **Patricia :** Je reconnais m'être un peu emballée avec cette histoire d'indice… c'était au mieux une information, un bruit qui court et comme il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… mais tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre qui ne donne pas encore toutes les clés mais qui imprime une direction. Tu te réjouiras peut-être de la tournure des événements, enfin en tous cas je te souhaite quelques instants de plaisir à lire ces divagations innocentes, et surtout une fructueuse année 2016… que soient exaucés tes vœux les plus chers, tant qu'ils ne nuisent pas au bon ordre du monde, bien sûr !

Calazzi.

 **Engrenages**

Elisabeth n'avait jamais succombé au désespoir ni d'ailleurs à un quelconque sentiment aussi destructeur, oh, elle avait accueilli en son sein bien des émotions négatives comme la colère ou le désir de revanche mais ce ne furent que de fugaces instants, déplaisirs aussi vite consumés qu'un feu de brindilles. Pourtant, ce bonheur conjugal qu'elle aurait espéré sans tâche, semblait prendre une direction où le malheur pourrait bien se nicher. Comme d'un revers de main, elle chassait de plus en plus fréquemment cette insidieuse sensation qui creusait sa poitrine, en focalisant son esprit sur des pensées plus agréables ou même plus triviales. Ce soir Lady Winslow se perdait dans les habituels préparatifs précédant le bal ouvrant la saison londonienne, moment culminant pour les débutantes et autres jeunes femmes en quête de sécurité affective et financière. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir aurait pu flatter son ego, toutefois, cette ombre planait toujours au-dessus de son élégante coiffure, élaborée par des mains expertes venues de France pour une jeune femme de plus en plus accaparées par son rôle parmi les cercles du pouvoir.

0000000000000000000000000000

 _« Non, Georges, je ne vous demande même pas de comprendre mais d'obtempérer ! Il est absolument hors de question, vous m'entendez, hors de question que je vous confie Georgiana… tant que je serai maître de mon esprit en tous cas._ \- Sa voix tenait plus du croassement que de la manifestation de sa volonté d'homme autoritaire et intransigeant. Une quinte de toux l'obligea à s'interrompre - _Fichtre ! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas en état de me rendre à ce bal et vous persévérez, me harcelez sans pitié aucune… Fichez le camp et laissez-moi agoniser en paix !_ Sa main tremblante lui montrait le chemin.

 _-Tttttt… Darcy, soyez un tant soit peu raisonnable. Quel mal pourrais-je bien occasionner à notre charmante Georgie ? Je serais un bouclier face aux attaques de ces jeunes coqs venus remporter le prix de l'année ! -_ Cet irrésistible comédien bombait le torse et lui aurait bien arraché un sourire en d'autres circonstances - _Regardez-moi, ne suis-je pas effrayant pour un jeune Anglais pétri de politesse et nourri aux règles de bienséance ?_

 _-C'est votre esprit tortueux qui m'effraye, George, et non pas vos sourcils froncés en un seul au-dessus de vos yeux chafouins._ Une grimace avait momentanément défiguré ses traits - _Bon, il suffit, je ne suis pas capable de mener cette discussion avec vous, décampez de ma chambre afin que je puisse me reposer et me remettre de cette grippe._

 _-Sacha, vous n'avez pas vu son joli petit minois… chagriné… c'est une telle déception pour elle ! Imaginez un peu cela mon vieux ! Une toute jeune fille qui se prépare depuis si longtemps à sa première présentation au monde ! Elle ne s'en remettra peut-être jamais et n'éprouvera que ressentiment à votre égard… ne se mariera probablement jamais… et restera accrochée à vous comme… comme Miss Bingley à ce pauvre Charles !_ Il se grattait grossièrement la tête - _Quelle tristesse… !_

 _-Non vraiment, c'en est trop ! Comparer Georgie à Caroline Bingley, mais vous perdez tout sens des réalités George ?_ Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secouait de part en part.

 _-Bon, bon, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré mais je ne serai pas seul avec elle non plus, le colonel Fitzwilliam sera présent, je la remettrai entre ses mains expertes, si tel est votre désir mon vieux. Allez c'est entendu, nous serons constamment à ses côtés, à veiller sur sa sécurité et son confort. Prenez bien soin de vous mon petit… Je vous raconterai tout demain à votre réveil._

 _-George ! Si vous tenez à la… à vos ailes, je vous conseille de vous en remettre totalement à Richard en effet… et si je rends les armes, c'est par dévotion pour elle pas en raison de vos talents d'avocat, soit dit en passant… Laissez-moi souffrir en paix maintenant… »_ Sa tête avait déjà roulé sur l'oreiller, épuisé, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil lourd et agité des gens fébriles.

0000000000000000000000000

Elle s'interdisait toute interprétation de ce que ses yeux la forçaient néanmoins à regarder. Elle savait que son époux l'aimait complètement, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de lui en apporter les preuves et pourtant, cette façon qu'il avait de porter ses yeux sur _elle_ , de la toucher… avec ce détachement poli mais si factice pour celle qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant… la laissait croire qu'il y avait entre ces deux- là bien autre chose que ce qui paraissait. Elisabeth refusait de se reconnaître dans cette femme aigrie, torturée par la jalousie, sentiment avilissant pour celle qui le ressentait. Elle se réprimanda pour avoir permis à cette infamie de se développer et détourna le regard pour se fondre dans le plaisir partagé d'une danse.

Ce fut donc un très sémillant oncle George qui franchit le seuil de Winthrope House ce soir-là au bras de sa nièce, encore enrobée de fraîcheur et si intimidée que son regard ne dépassait guère le niveau du sol. Il tint fermement parole, ne lâchant pas sa prise, terrassant du regard tout ce qui portait un pantalon et se jugeait assez courageux pour les approcher. Georgiana Darcy devait probablement s'inquiéter de l'étrange comportement de son oncle si protecteur quand il l'entraîna brutalement en direction d'un groupe de personnes jusque là très entourées, alors même qu'ils venaient de procéder aux présentations auprès d'un baronnet, de son épouse et de leur fils aîné. Son embarras s'affichait clairement sur ses joues et jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

 _« Lady Winslow, Georges Darcy pour vous servir… Me permettez-vous de vous présenter ma nièce, Miss Darcy ? Georgiana, je vous présente, Lady Elisabeth Winslow, ravissante épouse de Lord Winslow._

 _-Lady Winslow… je suis … enchantée. »_ Sa voix s'était égarée quelque part dans le brouhaha de la salle de bal… elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise en compagnie de ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à son cercle de familiers, et son frère ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée en ce sens non plus. Sans doute était-ce un trait familial des Darcy car elle enviait l'aisance naturelle des Fitzwilliam, de son cousin Richard en particulier. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue accompagnée de cet étrange individu qui s'était un jour invité dans leur vie en jouant d'un lien dont lui seul semblait être le détenteur car il l'actionnait selon son bon plaisir. Richard ne s'était pas encore présenté… mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

 _« C'est un immense plaisir bien qu'inattendu que de vous rencontrer à nouveau M. Darcy. Miss Darcy, je comprends dorénavant pour quelles raisons votre famille vous a cachée si longtemps de notre société… cependant vos multiples talents et qualités doivent profiter à d'autres et vous me voyez ravie de faire partie de ceux et celles qui partagent le privilège de vous connaître enfin. »_

George s'étonnait presque que tout fonctionne à merveille… le Graal paraissait si proche… enfin, pas tout-à-fait mais l'engrenage avait repris vie et c'était déjà de bon augure. Alors qu'il devisait en dansant avec la toujours délicieuse Elisabeth devenue Winslow, il surprit en même temps qu'elle une scène potentiellement perturbante. Effectivement, Miss Bingley n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts et avait fini par rejoindre la farouche demoiselle et tous deux étaient témoins du rapprochement de la bouche de cette dernière vers l'oreille gauche de Georgiana, dont l'innocence tranchait avec l'affectation de sa nouvelle voisine. Quelque chose avait grippé la mécanique de ce bel engrenage… ce n'était pas la main du grand agenceur mais bien celle d'une vile créature humaine qui avait provoqué le dommage. Georgiana paraissait prise d'un effroyable malaise, prête à défaillir pendant que la vipère déposait son venin. Elisabeth fut la première à réagir, s'excusant auprès de son partenaire tandis qu'elle se dirigeait le plus diligemment possible vers le terrible emplacement d'une bataille inégale. Elle arriva à temps pour engager la demoiselle indisposée vers une pièce où elle pourrait l'isoler avant que la situation ne soit hors de contrôle. La lueur de triomphe qui allumait le regard de sa belle sœur réveilla la colère qui couvait déjà en son sein, elle se résigna cependant à ne lui lancer qu'un avertissement : _« Caroline, comptez sur moi pour régler cela plus tard. »_

La pauvre petite chose suffoquait, hoquetait, sanglotait… Elisabeth mit de côté la rage qui sourdait en elle pour offrir réconfort et consolation à cette victime de la méchanceté incarnée. L'ayant enlacée puis allongée sur un canapé, elle lui caressait les cheveux, les joues, baisant son front comme elle le faisait jadis avec ses sœurs ou ses neveux et nièces, le plus naturellement du monde. Georgiana était submergée par une peine si grande qu'elle en avait perdu tout entendement et se sentit soulagée à la vue de cette bienveillante jeune femme, assistée par oncle George, qui avait la mine des mauvais jours, lui habituellement si jovial. Les adultes parlaient librement au-dessus d'elle, pris dans la tempête, leur ton inquiet la fit sortir de sa torpeur, la secouant de toutes parts, finalement, ce fut la douceur de la voix d'Elisabeth qui l'amena à leur faire le récit de cette funeste rencontre.

 _« Miss Darcy… j'ai bien cru ne pas parvenir jusqu'à vous, votre oncle semble faire barrage avec une constance étonnante pour un homme pareil ! Mais je suppose que ce ne sont là que de bonnes intentions pour vous protéger des affreuses rumeurs qui courent sur le compte de votre frère si dévoué. Malheureusement, il semblerait que son absence ait encore alimenté les discussions…_

 _\- Pardonnez-moi Miss Bingley… je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous comprendre._

 _-Oh, très chère… vous êtes si naïve… encore. Mais je fais référence à l'illégitimité de votre supposé frère… Certaines sources font part du décès de votre véritable frère, et celui qui se présente aujourd'hui sous son nom, ne serait pas celui que nous croyons… non, vraiment, vous n'en étiez pas informée ? »_

George ne l'avait pas vu venir, tout occupé qu'il était à tisser sa toile pour ceux qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de réunir. Il sentit s'abattre sur lui toutes les calamités qu'avaient connues les Égyptiens dans le livre de l'Exode. Caroline Bingley incarnait les dix plaies d'Egypte… et se présentait dorénavant comme l'ennemie intime de George… qui regardait confus le visage interrogatif d'Elisabeth.

 _« Veuillez m'excuser Miss… Elisabeth… je ne…_

 _-M. Darcy, je crois préférable de raccompagner Miss Darcy dès maintenant, en prétextant qu'elle est victime du même mal que M. Darcy… Enfin, son infortuné frère, terrassé par une grippe me semble-t-il ?_

 _-Bien, je suis à votre disposition Madame._ Il tentait de reprendre contenance, tant bien que mal.

 _-Ne craignez rien de ma part, je ne prête pas foi aux insinuations de ma redoutable belle sœur. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour son comportement insane, que je ne peux m'expliquer autrement que par l'ampleur de sa rancœur…_ Son regard habituellement pétillant s'était durci _\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin compris qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais les faveurs du jeune M. Darcy. Cependant, permettez-moi de vous mettre en garde contre ces bruits déplaisants qui ont trouvé une oreille attentive chez Caroline Bingley mais également chez d'autres personnes plus ou moins influentes._ Elle soupira gravement - _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer de futures situations problématiques pour vos neveu et nièce… si personne ne dément ces fausses accusations. »_

Lady Winslow n'avait guère laissé le choix à George, ni à son époux rapidement informé, et s'embarqua dans la voiture des Darcy avec une Georgiana titubante afin de lui fournir l'appui nécessaire à son recouvrement. Ce soir-là, elle lui ouvrit définitivement les bras et son cœur. Arrivés à Darcy House, elle se résigna à regret, à confier la jeune fille à la gouvernante de la maison, laissant sa carte et une invitation une fois sa convalescence assurée.

Elisabeth avait regagné le lieu du crime, interpellant son beau- frère afin de lui annoncer les dégâts occasionnés par la malveillance sans limite de sa sœur. Charles en perdit le sourire qu'il affichait pourtant toujours presque malgré lui. Il paraissait prêt à fondre sur celle qui continuait de minauder auprès de son cavalier. Elle le retint in extremis, lui interdisant tout esclandre qui nourrirait encore les vilaines rumeurs, discréditant le prétexte de la maladie ayant nécessité l'évacuation de Georgiana Darcy. Bingley se confondait en excuses… comme s'il était responsable des machinations de Caroline… en même temps que son esprit faisait resurgir quelques éléments de sa mémoire qui faisaient écho d'une manière insidieuse aux soupçons de plus en plus pressants concernant son ami. Son angélisme avait toujours cours mais il savait aussi pouvoir se fier à la sœur de Jane. Il avait désespérément besoin de s'épancher et débita ainsi ce qu'il avait tu jusqu'ici, et lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert deux ans auparavant sur les compétences médicales de cet ami alors devenu bien mystérieux. Lady Winslow, quant à elle ne divulgua rien de ce que cet homme lui avait avoué dans le secret de leur relation. Une fois seule, devant sa coiffeuse, elle avait laissé venir à elle toutes ces images contre lesquelles elle avait si durement lutté. Ce qui lui avait paru incohérence et signes de confusion mentale, s'imposa comme les pièces d'un puzzle nouvellement acquis mais évidemment incomplet. Un malheur ne venant jamais seul, ce regard original sur cet épisode passé s'associa à ses autres motifs de déplaisir… ceux-là même qu'elle avait enfoui sous les caresses d'un mari diablement attentionné. Elisabeth ressentit la perte du fragile équilibre instauré patiemment. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'un grain de sable avait affecté la superbe mécanique d'un bonheur passager. La nuit ou ce qu'il en restait, s'annonçait tumultueuse, annonciatrice d'une prise de conscience douloureuse et certainement inévitable.

00000000000000000000000000000

De nombreux hommes avaient écrit plus ou moins brillamment sur le regard des femmes qui ressemble … _à de certains rouages tranquilles en apparence et formidables. On passe à côté tous les jours paisiblement et impunément et sans se douter de rien. Il vient un moment où l'on oublie même que cette chose est là. On va, on vient, on rêve, on parle, on rit. Tout à coup on se sent saisi. C'est fini. Le rouage vous tient, le regard vous a pris. Il vous a pris, n'importe par où ni comment, par une partie quelconque de votre pensée qui traînait, par une distraction que vous avez eue. Vous êtes perdu. Vous y passerez tout entier. Un enchaînement de forces mystérieuses s'empare de vous. Vous vous débattez en vain._ _Plus de secours humain possible. Vous allez tomber d'engrenage en engrenage, d'angoisse en angoisse, de torture en torture, vous, votre esprit, votre fortune, votre avenir, votre âme et, selon que vous serez au pouvoir d'une créature méchante ou d'un noble cœur, vous ne sortirez de cette effrayante machine que défiguré par la honte ou transfiguré par la passion.*_

Fitzwilliam Darcy ne la quittait plus du regard… s'attardant sur chaque détail de son corps dont les formes douces s'apprêtaient à accueillir chaque baiser que sa bouche déposerait, langue à l'appui… ses mains tremblaient déjà par anticipation… arrachant les derniers vêtements qui bloquaient le libre accès à tous les plaisirs sensuels… il murmurait son prénom, _« Elisabeth »_ éveillant son désir par la promesse des caresses qu'il allait initier… il entendait sa voix devenue rauque le supplier de s'abandonner… quand il leva les yeux une dernière fois vers son visage pour y puiser un dernier encouragement… Sa superbe maîtresse s'était effacée brutalement pour laisser place à la figure enfiévrée de George !

 _ **A suivre**_

*Pfff, encore un anachronisme mais Victor Hugo nous offre tout son talent… alors pourquoi résister ? Extrait de Les misérables. Marius est tombé amoureux…


	10. 10 - La providence

Bonjour lectrice(s) hivernale(s), je vous laisse en pâture ce dernier chapitre, un poil délirant mais simplement dédié à notre amusement… à consommer en toute modération sous peine de perdre tout bon sens !

Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce que je considère comme un divertissement pur et simple…

Calazzi.

Petits messages personnels :

 **Pat :**

Je suis toujours flattée (pure vanité)… par tes commentaires si indulgents ! Merci encore de continuer à me faire part de ton enthousiasme que j'espère ne pas freiner ni détruire avec cette improbable suite… où il n'est pas question de Miss Bingley mais d'une autre drôle de dame… qui généralement nous paraît plutôt déplaisante et infiniment ridicule… entre autres.

Bonne lecture en tous cas…

Calazzi.

 **Mimija :**

Le shaker serait-i devenu fou ? Ou bien serait- ce le fait de la main qui le secoue si vigoureusement ? Je l'ignore… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de monter dans les enchères… et puis j'ai perdu de vue cette chère Jane Austen… apparemment… précipitant ces admirables personnages dans une comédie rocambolesque et plutôt irrespectueuse ! Je reprendrais à mon compte (et hors contexte, honteusement !) tes mots : « Tout est permis… ! » Alors profitons- en ! Merci toujours pour ton indéfectible tendre regard !

Calazzi.

 **« Concluons que la Providence**

 **Sait ce qu'il nous faut, mieux que nous. »**

 _Jupiter et le Métayer,_ Fable de J. de la Fontaine.

La providence protège les innocents pourrait-on dire… la véritable difficulté étant de définir précisément qui sont, seraient ces « innocents ». Sans doute nos deux compères, faux oncle et neveu fantaisiste, n'appartiennent-ils pas à cette catégorie. D'ailleurs, en toute honnêteté, nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous déclarer tel(le)s non plus… Ainsi, le Ciel ayant ôté tout bouclier au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce fut une grande commotion à la porte de Darcy House qui obligea le preux George à se montrer à une heure fort précoce, en regard de ses habitudes séculaires… Il se présenta donc, l'esprit encore embrouillé, devant une silhouette majestueuse à l'écrasante condescendance.

 _« Monsieur, veuillez convoquer mon neveu séance tenante ! Mon temps s'avère bien trop précieux pour que je le perde davantage._ La gente dame mettait toute son autorité dans la noblesse de son menton saillant.

 _-Sans doute, sans doute… Le mien ressemble à un long fleuve tranquille alors vous me pardonnerez mon manque d'empressement Madame ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, je vous ferai grâce des salamalecs habituels : George Darcy._

 _-Pardon ? Darcy ? Quel Darcy pourriez-vous bien être ? -_ Elle lui jeta un regard un plus appuyé - _Je ne connais aucun George Darcy vivant, monsieur !_

 _-Mais je suis son oncle de toute évidence, Madame !_ Il prenait un malin plaisir (Que le seigneur lui pardonne !) à conserver une apparente amabilité contrastant avec la sévérité bien corsetée de son interlocutrice, dont il n'ignorait point l'identité - _Bon, et vous, quelle charmante tante seriez-vous donc ? Il est vrai que j'ai été absent bien longtemps… et mon frère a certainement cru judicieux de m'expulser de l'arbre généalogique… car, disons, que nos relations étaient inexistantes…_

 _-Vous osez soutenir devant moi, monsieur, que vous êtes le frère de nôtre regretté George Darcy de Pemberley !_ – Elle ne cachait pas le mépris que lui inspirait cet énergumène dont la trivialité blessait chaque fibre de son être - _Vous êtes un imposteur et je saurai à qui me plaindre ! Votre liberté n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir, Monsieur, et je vous prie de cesser cette mascarade immédiatement ! Je vous prie de faire venir mon neveu ! Maintenant !_

 _-Madame, votre méfiance, même si elle me heurte douloureusement, m'honore car elle signifie que la réputation de la famille est bien gardée… Cependant, permettez-moi d'insister : je suis bien l'oncle de Fitzwilliam._ Il s'était frappé la poitrine du poing, comme pour l'assurer de sa bonne foi - _Je suis le frère jumeau de son père, que vous avez connu… je ne vous infligerai pas les méandres de mon histoire personnelle, qui vous arracheraient d'odieuses larmes…_ Il fit une pause, soupira pesamment puis reprit - _Sachez simplement que mes parents ont déploré ma disparition peu de temps après ma naissance, Madame. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont nommé mon frère cadet de quelques minutes d'après moi… puisqu'ils étaient convaincus que j'étais totalement perdu pour eux. Vous comprendrez qu'ils n'aient jamais souhaité exposer cette information au monde._

 _-Comme c'est commode en effet…_ Elle le toisait - _Et comment avez-vous découvert Monsieur, votre réelle identité ? Car ne vous en déplaise vous ne ressemblez pas tout-à-fait à mon défunt beau-frère._

 _-Cela, madame, doit rester secret pour l'heure… car ce fait est la garantie de ma sincérité et de mon identité._ Il s'efforçait de lui sourire, feignant la candeur de l'homme victime d'un destin écrasant et pourtant heureux de la tournure que sa vie semblait avoir pris dernièrement - _Pour votre gouverne, Madame, tous les jumeaux ne sont pas absolument identiques… Il en est même qui ne sont pas du même sexe, soit dit en passant… Mais vous n'êtes ni une scientifique ni une observatrice aguerrie. Me direz-vous enfin avec qui j'ai l'honneur de deviser si gentiment ?_

 _-Lady Catherine de Bourgh, de Rosings Park._ Elle semblait lasse subitement, elle s'assit plus lourdement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité - _Veuillez m'annoncer auprès de mon neveu maintenant car je crois que nous en avons terminé avec cette conversation._

 _-Puis-je m'enquérir du contenu de l'entretien auquel vous avez l'intention de soumettre mon neveu ? Votre visite n'étant pas prévue, je présume que vous êtes venue ici selon une forme d'urgence…_

 _-Monsieur, ce que j'ai à dire à mon neveu, ne vous concerne en rien, qui que vous croyez être !_

 _-Détrompez-vous, Lady de Bourgh, je suis très touché par ce qui peut affecter ce cher Fitzwilliam. Je prends très au sérieux mon rôle d'aîné. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?_

 _-J'attendrai que mon neveu soit informé de ma présence._ Elle avait croisé ses bras en signe d'ultime contestation - _Je ne vous adresserai plus la parole à compter de maintenant._

 _-George, je viens d'apprendre que… Oh, Lady Catherine, c'était donc vrai… Hum, mes hommages… mais que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ?_ Darcy dissimula tant bien que mal sa contrariété à la vue de ces deux individus qui ressemblaient pour l'heure à deux adversaires

 _-Un grand déplaisir mon cher neveu… croyez-moi. Toutefois, je vous demanderai de congédier ce monsieur et à ce propos, je ne saurais que vous recommander de mieux sélectionner votre entourage, Darcy._

 _-Lady Catherine, je vous recommanderais à mon tour de feindre un respect minimal envers cet homme, qui appartient à…_

 _-Que nenni ! Cet homme relève de l'imposture ! Enfin, cela n'a guère d'importance puisque la rumeur vous afflige de la même infamie Fitzwilliam !_ Son regard ne trahissait aucune possibilité d'indulgence, encore moins de tendresse - _Je suis donc venue remettre de l'ordre dans votre vie qui semble avoir pris une tournure totalement fantaisiste._

 _-Madame, je ne saisis pas en quoi cette énième médisance serait liée à mon mode de vie et encore moins en quoi vous pourriez me guider._ Darcy n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur à tolérer un sermon de sa part.

 _-Mais c'est très simple mon cher neveu ! Et je m'empresse de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ! Je crois, non, je sais de source sûre et avisée, que ces rumeurs si déplaisantes pour une famille aussi admirable que la nôtre, et cela exclut Monsieur, se nourrissent de votre entêtement à mener cette vie de célibataire !_

 _-Oh, je suppose que ce si dévoué recteur, Mr Collins, a porté à votre connaissance ces … informations ?_ George n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, même si aucun des deux autres ne lui portait vraiment attention.

 _-Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités Fitzwilliam. Anne vous attend depuis trop longtemps._ Les deux hommes partagèrent un rapide regard comme pour échanger la même idée _« La confrontation aura bien lieu… ici et maintenant »…_

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser, ma tante._ Il s'était totalement figé, totalement déterminé à lui ôter tout espoir - _Vous vous égarez… mes parents n'ont jamais évoqué cette possibilité non plus. Je suis désolé que vous ayez attaché tant de crédit à cette fable mais je n'ai, à aucun moment, laissé croire que j'épouserai ma cousine, avec tout le respect et l'affection que je lui porte par ailleurs._ Sa voix s'était volontairement adoucie sur ses derniers mots.

 _-C'est pourtant le seul moyen de faire taire ces ridicules rumeurs qui courent sur vous et votre légitimité._ Elle s'était relevée, aussi raide que ses convictions - _Votre obstination me conduit à m'interroger moi-même sur la véracité de ces bruits… d'autant que vous fréquentez d'étranges personnages…_

 _-Je vous ai écouté, Madame, je dois maintenant réfléchir à tout cela._ Il s'était dirigé vers la porte qu'il tenait bien ouverte, tout en la regardant- _Je vous ferai savoir ce qu'il en est. Au revoir ma tante._

 _-Très bien, Darcy, mais je n'attendrai pas très longtemps : le temps presse. Adieu._

 _-Et bien mon vieux ! Vous venez de lui faire une promesse !_

 _-George, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution à ma portée…_ Il venait à peine de refermer la porte contre laquelle il s'était finalement adossé - _Je souhaitais simplement m'en débarrasser et son esprit obtus n'aurait pas tenu compte d'une autre information… Il me fallait gagner du temps._

 _-Mais comment allez-vous revenir là-dessus ? Elle est partie convaincue d'avoir gagné la guerre ! Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place… quoique… à quoi ressemble la petite ?_

 _-Pas votre genre… George… ni le mien d'ailleurs.»_

George avait partagé un peu de sa bonhomie avec son protégé, qui avait rapidement pris le chemin de la sortie, sans doute pour l'un de ses mystérieux rendez-vous galants…

Le jeune homme était arrivé le visage fermé, taciturne…presque absent… chez sa maîtresse, qui s'était sentie heurtée par ce manque manifeste d'engouement pour sa personne. Elle avait quelque peu hésité à l'éconduire… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre les preuves tangibles de sa dévotion. Les préliminaires leur avaient coûté plus de temps qu'habituellement car il s'agissait d'une liaison déjà bien établie. Les deux amants s'étaient perdus dans cet espace propre aux êtres avides d'une intimité charnelle et exigeante. Si lui se satisfaisait des plaisirs délicieux que lui procurait cette jolie veuve, il n'en fut pas totalement de même de son côté à elle… dont la prudence avait pâti de l'humeur de Darcy. Ce fut donc un réveil brutal pour le couple que d'apprendre qu'un visiteur importun s'annonçait… les projetant de nouveau dans la réalité du monde. Elle comprit bien avant lui ce que cette information impliquait pour la sauvegarde de cette forme d'attachement qu'ils avaient jusqu'ici jalousement préservé de toute indiscrétion. Elle prit en mains la suite des événements, profitant de l'hébétement de son compagnon pour lui faire enfiler un costume aussi peu seyant à sa virilité qu'il était possible d'imaginer.

 _« Voyons Darcy, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Laissez-moi vous aider à…_

 _-Mais…Pourquoi diable voulez-vous me faire endosser ce… cette… chose !?_ Il se débattait mollement mais suffisamment pour gêner ses mouvements empressés.

 _-Cessez donc de discuter et exécutez-vous Darcy ! Je vous en prie… Il ne doit pas vous voir ici ! Allons tournez-vous maintenant, que je boutonne…_

 _-Emily ! M'expliquerez-vous pour quelle raison je dois me travestir ainsi au milieu de la soirée ?_ Il la retenait par les poignets, un peu trop fermement à son goût - _Je vous laisserai continuer qu'à cette seule condition !_

 _-Oh, c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Mon cher, vous savez que notre petite affaire doit rester secrète…_ Elle faisait la coquette, battant des cils, imprimant une moue boudeuse à ses lèvres parfaites - _C'était la condition préalable… enfin, vous savez que j'ai besoin de sa protection et qu'il ne tolèrerait absolument aucun manquement à cette clause du contrat qui me lie à lui._

 _-Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre déguisement possible ?_

 _-Non, Darcy, c'est le meilleur choix possible, allons, soyez une gentille petite et laissez-moi boutonner votre robe jusqu'en haut ! Voilà, couvrez-vous de cette capuche et gardez la tête baissée, quoiqu'il arrive et surtout ne parlez à personne !_

 _-Bien Madame… »_

Un dernier baiser aussi bref que frustrant signa leurs adieux et ce fut un flot de tissu soyeux qui s'engouffra dans l'escalier de service. Il manqua plus d'une fois de chuter en piétinant le bas de sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à remonter celle-ci afin de faciliter sa fuite. Enfin parvenu dans le hall d'entrée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte menant au salut… il tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme de haute stature, qui probablement surpris lui aussi, l'obligea à freiner sa course. Darcy fixait obstinément le sol puis les souliers de grande qualité de ce gentleman qui se fendit d'un _« Madame, veuillez me pardonner, j'ignorais, enfin … je ne vous avais pas vue… »_ , toujours silencieusement, il ménagea une maladroite révérence avant de le contourner et de s'avancer le plus tranquillement possible vers la sortie. Ce fut la sensation de fraîcheur lui fouettant alors le visage qui le ramena à ses esprits. Il sut enfin à qui appartenait cette voix grave et séduisante… une vieille connaissance !

Le retour à Darcy House ne manqua pas de piquant… du point de vue de George essentiellement. Ce dernier, parfaitement informé et s'étant arrangé pour recevoir son neveu dès son arrivée, fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître dans un premier temps, tentant de le convaincre de sa crédulité face à un travestissement si réussi. Le jeune homme lui jeta ses gants au visage, l'intimant au silence et au respect… Ayant retrouvé les emblèmes signant son appartenance au sexe fort, il se rendit dans son bureau, prêt à noyer les souvenirs de la soirée passée quand on lui annonça l'arrivée de son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, venu prendre des nouvelles de sa santé qu'il croyait défaillante. Darcy parut de prime abord agir selon un mode assez étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui disait, comme si son esprit avait été affecté par la maladie. Finalement rassuré sur ce point, il évoqua le sujet de la présentation de Georgiana en l'absence de ses deux tuteurs officiels. C'était précisément le but de sa visite, car le colonel s'inquiétait des récentes décisions prises par Darcy, notamment en ce qui concernait leur pupille. Le jeune homme s'empêtra un peu dans ses explications avant de recevoir l'aide inespérée de George qui se présenta alors comme le garant de l'étiquette et mentit effrontément en affirmant que non seulement il les avait représentés tous deux à lui seul mais que Lady Winslow avait de bonne grâce accepté de le seconder dans cette tâche délicate.

 _ **A suivre**_


	11. 11 - L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages

**Bonsoir à vous... oui, je sais, finir ainsi un chapitre est une facilité et d'une lâcheté...! Pardon... le prochain vous apportera quelques éclaircissements... sans doute. Bonne lecture tout de même!**

 **Calazzi.**

 **Petits messages personnels:**

 **Pat:**

La suite est bien là mais le mystère... aussi...Pff, ce n'est pas facile à dévoiler... Pauvre Darcy... laissons-lui un petit, tout petit répit avant le grand saut! heureusement, George veille au grain... n'est-il pas son ange gardien? Merci à toi Pat pour ta gentillesse et ta constance. As-tu l'intention de prendre la plume/ le clavier toi- même?

Bien amicalement.

 **Mimija:**

Enfin, je suppose que c'est toi fan inconditionnelle et partiale qui as oublié de signer le commentaire dressant un portrait "plurifocal" de George... très bel hommage à ce personnage... que j'aime beaucoup. L'auteur lui transmettra... Bon, fini de rire maintenant: les choses sérieuses vont arriver et ce chapitre entame le virage... c'est certain!

Merci encore pour tes commentaires toujours si substantiels et enthousiasmant... pour un peu on se prendrait pour des auteurs à te lire...

XXXXXXX

 **L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages** (proverbe japonais)

Georgiana se morfondait mollement, laissant défiler les heures et les jours, elle feignait d'assister à ses leçons sans grande conviction puis disparaissait dès que possible dans sa chambre afin de s'apitoyer sur son triste sort. La jeune fille, devenue mélancolique, n'osait espérer qu'une main élégante viendrait de nouveau la secourir, l'arracher à sa tour d'ivoire. Pourtant… si notre imagination ne connaît point de limite, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de la freiner, de peur de sombrer à coups de déceptions et autres cruelles désillusions. C'est donc en cet état d'âme empesée qu'une invitation inattendue vint la trouver un beau matin. Georgiana se levait toujours plus tard que son frère et partageait donc son premier repas avec leur oncle qui paraissait dépérir doucement à ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soit son regard à elle qui frappait d'obsolescence tout ce sur quoi il se portait.

 _" Alors ma nièce préférée, de qui émane cette missive qui vous plonge dans un tel ravissement ?_

 _-Oh, mon oncle ! Si seulement je pouvais… enfin si Fitzwilliam voulait bien… Oh, ce serait merveilleux !_ Son charmant visage s'était animé et laissait défiler toutes sortes d'émotions.

 _-Pardonnez-moi mon petit mais j'éprouve quelques difficultés à vous comprendre._ Fieffé menteur… un artifice poétique dédié au réalisme qu'il devait préserver auprès de la jeune fille - _Sans doute cela est-il dû à mon grand âge… pourriez-vous m'éclairer ?_

 _-Et bien… vous souvenez-vous de Lady Winslow à qui vous m'aviez présentée au bal des Winthrope ?_ Elle avait relevé la tête et partageait son enthousiasme avec son interlocuteur - _Figurez-vous, mon oncle, qu'elle m'a envoyé une invitation pour le jour qui me convient, et qui vaut dès réception !_

 _-Oooh …_ Son sourire s'accordait avec celui de sa nièce, puis il fronça ses épais sourcils _\- et en quoi votre frère serait-il donc sujet à caution en ce qui concerne cette affaire mondaine ?_

 _-Je suppose qu'il voudra m'accompagner mais je sais qu'il ne goûte guère ce genre d'activité… Je ne sais comment lui présenter ma requête…_

 _-Diantre ! Ne lui demandons donc pas !_ Il avait interrompu son geste pour la fixer d'un regard où l'évidence et l'innocence se disputaient le premier rang - _Je vous accompagnerai moi-même Georgie… et dès cet après-midi si cela vous chante !_

 _-Mais… enfin, mon oncle… vous connaissez Fitzwilliam, il n'appréciera pas que nous prenions une telle décision sans lui en toucher un mot avant ! Il s'est toujours montré très strict sur les règles de la bienséance._ Sa bouche ne souriait plus du tout.

 _-Il n'est pas question de lui dissimuler notre destination et encore moins notre activité ma chère… Mais il est absent pour la majeure partie de la journée et en tant que représentant de la famille Darcy, je me dois de vous offrir tout ce qui peut vous réconforter… car votre tristesse me paraît indigne de votre âge et de votre nature, or je vois bien que cette simple visite à une amie respectable ramènerait un peu de joie sur votre joli visage, Georgie… Nous laisserons un mot à votre frère au cas où il rentrerait pendant notre absence, l'enjoignant à nous rejoindre. Éventuellement ._

 _-Bien, si vous vous portez garant… je ne résisterai pas davantage mon oncle. Merci ! "_

George n'était pas un ange… ordinaire, cela nul ici ne peut l'ignorer, mais plus encore, il possédait la particularité de manipuler certains esprits pourtant obtus. C'était ainsi qu'il avait convaincu son _neveu_ de s'étourdir dans des activités réservées aux hommes robustes et sans attache sentimentale. Un observateur aguerri aurait pu résumer sa montée en puissance de la manière suivante : plus le temps passait et plus il gagnait en influence sur son protégé. Ce dernier ne pouvait l'ignorer mais il protestait de moins en moins vigoureusement, sans doute soulagé de n'être plus le seul maître de son destin. Finalement seule une créature vouée à la vie éternelle pouvait acquérir un tel pouvoir sur cet être perdu depuis si longtemps dans les limbes.

000000000000000000

Elisabeth avait encore souffert une nuit éprouvante, ne trouvant le repos qu'aux heures pâles du petit matin. Son esprit bataillait de plus en plus régulièrement le long de territoires où le danger devenait chaque fois plus présent, plus proche aussi. La jeune femme craignait de perdre sa lucidité à force de pensées obsédantes, toujours plus pernicieuses et sournoises, envahissant tout son espace mental, au point de l'amputer de sa légendaire vitalité. Ces petits gestes enchantant plus ou moins le quotidien d'un bien portant qui ne s'ignore pas, ne présentait plus que peu d'intérêt pour elle. Les plaisirs s'étiolaient avec un arrière- goût de cendre, la fatigue d'être soi avait gagné son âme et commandait son esprit en son nom, la conduisant traîtreusement à feindre un bien-être disparu. Si Elisabeth Bennet n'avait pu tolérer la moindre entorse à son exigence d'authenticité, Lady Winslow avait dû apprendre à se montrer consensuelle et à accepter des compromis qu'elle aurait jugés bien différemment auparavant.

Ainsi se trouvait-elle prise au piège d'un rôle qui ne lui convenait guère, déchirée entre ses désirs, ses espoirs et la dureté du monde tel qu'il est réellement. Entre l'amour et la mort s'animent toutes les nuances du cœur humain, elle avait beau le savoir, nul ne peut se préparer à abriter en soi tant de sentiments contradictoires… sa vive intelligence ne faisait qu'amplifier l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle mit en œuvre la belle mécanique humaine qui donne à voir aux autres ce que nous n'éprouvons plus intimement. Cette défense lui permettait d'interagir avec ceux qui croyaient la bien connaître puisqu'elle recevait alors sa famille. Lorsque _Mr et Miss Darcy_ furent annoncés, elle perdit fort brièvement un peu de sa superbe, ses joues se colorant brutalement comme sous le coup d'une poussée de fièvre, ses mains devenues moites glissaient le long de sa robe et son cœur… son cœur avait débuté un cycle erratique provoquant un malaise bientôt perceptible. Elle fut immédiatement soulagée en découvrant que le Darcy qui accompagnait Georgiana présentait une opulente chevelure argentée et qu'un air goguenard s'affichait sur son visage. Sous ce regard qu'elle aurait volontiers qualifié de clairvoyant, elle se devinait plus vulnérable qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Cet homme si excentrique, si détonnant au milieu de son salon lui apportait un vent de fraîcheur et même un soutien invisible bienvenus. De nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, elle accueillit chaleureusement ces deux invités, enveloppant la demoiselle intimidée d'une douceur réconfortante pour cette dernière toujours si gauche en compagnie.

Naguère, Mrs Bennet n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ce personnage aux manières trop directes qui offrait un contraste extraordinaire avec son neveu si engoncé dans sa vision aristocratique qu'il avait méprisé la valeur de ses filles quelques années plus tôt. La pauvre femme hésitait entre la froideur et la volonté de lui démontrer que d' _autres_ avaient su apprécier ce que sa famille avait à offrir.

 _" Mrs Bennet, toujours plus_ charmante… Sa voix était aussi onctueuse que celle du révérend Collins lorsqu'il s'adressait à Lady de Bourgh - _mes hommages, Madame et mes félicitations tardives pour les belles alliances que vos filles aînées ont tissées._

 _-Mr Darcy, je vous remercie. Je suis en effet très fière de mes filles._ Elle avait redressé son menton comme un gage de victoire - J'avoue _être surprise de vous rencontrer ici, après… toutes ces années. Oh, mais je suppose que cette ravissante demoiselle est la cause de votre retour à Londres ! Miss Darcy, vous me voyez ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous semblez heureusement si différente de votre frère. Oh, mais d'ailleurs, je constate qu'il ne vous accompagne pas. Serait-il souffrant ?_

 _-Non, madame, il est très occupé par ses affaires toujours si prospères mais il aurait été ravi de nous accompagner, à n'en point douter._ George ne s'en laissait pas compter et persévérait dans l'obséquiosité - _Je n'ai pu imaginer différer le plaisir de Georgiana, ni le mien pour être honnête... et si j'avais su que vous étiez présente… enfin… cessons- là ces excès de politesse. Mr Bennet est-il resté à Longbourn ? Je crois me souvenir qu'il était très attaché à sa bibliothèque plutôt qu'aux mondanités, semblable en cela à mon cher neveu._

 _-Si mon époux apprécie la compagnie des livres, il ne dédaigne pas non plus la fréquentation de ses pairs, surtout s'il s'agit de gentlemen aux goûts simples et sûrs, et dont la modestie ne fait que renforcer la valeur._

 _-Maman !_ George ne laissa pas l'occasion à Elisabeth de réprimander sa mère pour son indélicatesse et enchaîna:

 _-Sans doute, faites-vous référence à Mr Bingley et sa famille, Mrs Bennet… Vous avez bien raison de mettre en avant de telles qualités, si rares dans la gentry… où le manque de manières s'avère commun ! Alors, aurai-je bientôt le plaisir de saluer Mr Bennet, Lady Winslow ?_

 _-Mr Darcy, je dois avouer que le portrait que vous en avez brossé ne soit toujours valable. Mon père occupe probablement déjà la bibliothèque et cela depuis de nombreuses heures ! Il nous rejoindra pour le thé, j'en suis certaine. Georgiana, que pensez-vous de ce piano ma chère ?"_

Elisabeth fit tout son possible pour apaiser la craintive créature, lui fournissant des sujets de conversation à sa portée tout en canalisant l'énergique Mrs Bennet, jamais en mal d'un commentaire désobligeant sur le frère ou l'oncle de la jeune fille. Elle parvint finalement à la convaincre de jouer avec elle quelques pièces musicales pour le plus grand plaisir de Mr Bennet et de cet étrange Darcy. L'après-midi enchanta les deux jeunes femmes qui convinrent de se rendre visite au plus tôt.

000000000000000000000000

Fitzwilliam Darcy était rentré assez tôt, hésitant à la lecture du message que lui avait laissé George. Ce qu'il avait deviné du mariage de Winslow, de sa banalité somme toute, lui donnait autant envie de rester à l'écart que d'approcher cette épouse déjà malheureuse. La curiosité qui agite chacun d'entre nous logeait donc aussi en ce cœur pourtant bien encombré. Sans doute avait-il cédé à la raison en épousant une héritière à la généalogie irréprochable, parfaitement éduquée, peut-être même intelligente, assez jolie et élégante pour susciter des regards envieux de la part de moins bien lotis, ou plutôt de moins fortunés. La connaissait-il ? Certainement non. Il s'était absenté trop longtemps et n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre penchant pour ce genre d'informations. Winslow avait toujours été un expert dans le domaine de la séduction, il l'avait presque admiré en cela et en avait été agacé le plus souvent.

Le regard perdu, le cœur battant trop fort, il fit revenir à lui des souvenirs qu'il avait fuis jusqu'à présent avec acharnement, des éclats d'un passé douloureux où une rencontre avait enflammé son esprit et son corps tout entier. Il avait alors appris comment le poison de la jalousie brûlait de son souffle ardent toute raison, il avait aussi enduré la possibilité qu'elle s'amourache d'un être inconsistant, il avait enfin renoncé à elle pour des motifs qu'il ne pouvait exposer. Tout au long de ces années consacrées à l'oubli, il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'évoquer l'éventualité qu'Elisabeth Bennet soit tombée dans le piège grossier que ce fin connaisseur des champs de bataille avait tendu. Puis il s'était convaincu que son manque d'aisance financière, l'insuffisance de ses relations en termes de bienséance et de pouvoir interdisait à cet ambitieux au niveau de vie exigeant, d'en faire sa compagne. Cette conclusion l'avait rassuré tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore il l'envisageait sérieusement, d'où son intérêt pour l'identité de cette inconnue délaissée par un Winslow fidèle à lui-même et à ses désirs. Il avait pris la décision de retrouver Georgie et George quand Charles Bingley fit son apparition, créant ainsi un effet de surprise pour le maître de Pemberley.

L'heureux homme avait abandonné cette expression d'enjouement perpétuel qui par le passé l'avait caractérisé. Il paraissait même nerveux en franchissant le seuil du bureau. Darcy ne sut que penser de cette visite imprévue, visiblement décidée sous le coup d'une impulsion par son ancien ami, lui fort mal à l'aise. Le premier se reprit et proposa à son invité un siège et commanda des rafraîchissements.

 _" Darcy, je ne sais comment débuter cette conversation…_ Bingley s'agitait en tout sens, de haut en bas, le long de la pièce, communiquant à son interlocuteur son malaise - _Les sujets sérieux n'ayant jamais été mon fort comme vous le savez. Mais, voilà plusieurs semaines que vous êtes de retour à Londres et que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles… tout du moins émanant directement de vous._ Il n'osait pas croiser son regard et souhaitait aller au bout de la mission qu'il s'était fixé - _Ce que je déplore de toute évidence, car je vous croyais mon ami, malgré le manque de correspondance pendant ces deux dernières années._

 _-Charles, je suis navré que vous ayez cru que je ne vous considérais pas comme mon ami, je vous détrompe maintenant. Je n'ai aucune excuse sinon mon propre égoïsme… qui m'a conduit à négliger les liens qui nous attachent. Me pardonnerez-vous mon inconstance ?_ Un timide sourire accompagnait sa requête.

 _-Darcy ! j'ai été blessé de votre désaffection mais je ne vous en ai jamais voulu… Vous connaissez ma nature, je n'ai pas changé. Oublions cela et redevenons les bons amis que nous étions._

 _-Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre visite Charles ? Vous semblez très préoccupé…_ Ils se faisaient face, Darcy désignant de la main un siège à son visiteur.

 _-Et, bien… en vérité, je suis venu vous prévenir qu'un grand nombre de personnes influentes mettaient en question la légitimité de votre naissance. Depuis de nombreux mois, les langues se délient, vous accusant de n'être pas celui dont vous portez le nom._

 _-..._

 _-Finalement, je suis venu vous confier mes propres doutes. j'ai moi-même buté contre certains obstacles qui faisaient écran... Au fond, je sais pourquoi vous êtes mon ami mais j'ignore qui vous êtes d'une certaine façon et si jusqu'ici cela me convenait, aujourd'hui, je suis troublé... peut-être y-a-t-il des éléments de votre vie que je devrais connaître... pour mieux vous apprécier... Je viens à vous pour vous demander, en tant qu'ami... si..._

 _-Charles,ne craignez pas de me blesser, je ne suis en rien offensé par votre perplexité. Vous avez tout-à-fait le droit de me poser la question. Mon seul embarras consiste en un choix que j'ai fait et que je vous ai imposé... en toute conscience. Il est probablement temps que je vous donne les clés de ce mystère. Je vous ai menti en effet pendant toutes ces années. je n'ai aucune excuse... Cependant sachez que les qualités et les défauts que vous avez perçus en moi sont authentiques et que si je vous ai caché ma réelle identité c'était dans le dessein de protéger d'autres personnes._

 _-Darcy, je ne doute pas un instant que vous soyez fidèle à l'image de l'ami que j'ai toujours admiré._

 _-Vous avez un cœur généreux, Bingley... C'est une qualité trop rare et si précieuse... maintenant en ce qui concerne ma confession, par où commencer?_

 _-Et bien par le début : votre naissance._

 _-Oh, alors promettez-moi de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, Charles car ce que je vais vous raconter ressemble à un mensonge et si vous brisez mon élan, je ne parviendrai pas à reprendre le cours de mon discours. En fait, ce que j'exige de vous, mon ami, c'est de me croire d'abord et de me poser des questions seulement quand j'aurai terminé mon récit._

 _-Je suis prêt à vous écouter._

 _-... Je suis né, il y a ... bien longtemps, très longtemps, en Moscovie."_ Son regard fixait un point dans l'espace qu'aucun autre ne pouvait voir, le cours de son histoire défiait devant ses yeux.

 ** _A_ _suivre._**


	12. 12 - Les confessions d'un homme mort

Bonjour, voici enfin ces confessions attendues… et donc le cœur de cette histoire. Je vous fais confiance pour interpréter l'implicite… Je ne pouvais guère être plus « pédagogique » sans risquer de vous faire tomber dans un ennui mortel et un sommeil aussi profond que celui la charmante princesse Aurore (me semble-t-il, vous savez celle que l'on nomme « la Belle au Bois dormant »). Si vous êtes prise du moindre doute sur la véritable nature de ce Darcy-là, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je me ferai un plaisir d'expliciter la chose. Bon, et bien bon courage pour ce qui suit…

Calazzi.

Merci à vous fidèles commentatrices qui m'encouragez de vos cœurs généreux…

 **Ch. 12 – Les confessions d'un homme mort**

 **« Se taire et brûler de l'intérieur est la pire des punitions qu'on puisse s'infliger ».** Federico Garcia Lorca. _(Callar y quemarse es el castigo más grande que nos podemos echar encima.)_ Noces de sang.

 _« -... Je suis né, il y a ... bien longtemps, très longtemps, en Moscovie. Charles, je sais que la géographie n'est pas votre tasse de thé comme vous le dites, vous, chers amis anglais… Disons, que je viens de cet étrange et lointain pays que l'on nomme aujourd'hui Russie. Je suis issu d'une nature et d'une culture aussi éloignées que possible des vôtres. C'est important que vous l'ayez en tête chaque fois que vous douterez en m'écoutant._ Il avala d'un trait son premier verre de liqueur - _L'esprit pragmatique et rationnel qui anime le cœur et la tête d'un gentleman anglais n'existe pas dans mon pays où la superstition et la sauvagerie ont longtemps régné et donc façonné les hommes, bon gré mal gré._ _Moscou était alors une ville perdue dans les steppes. Il n'y avait ni universités ni jurisconsultes. Même si évidemment il existait des lois, les rites et la tradition primaient. La valeur de l'écrit, la culture n'étaient pas comparables dans la Russie de l'époque à celle de la France de François Ier. Sur les plans politique et diplomatique, c'est une toute petite puissance dont le monarque prétendait être reconnu supérieur aux simples rois. »_ Il se détourna de son interlocuteur avant de poursuivre :

 _« Je suis venu au monde dans une famille aisée sous le règne d'Ivan le Terrible_ _ *****_ _, le bien nommé… J'appartiens à une classe équivalente à votre noblesse que l'on appelait les boyards. Je m'attarderai un peu sur cette période pour vous dépeindre l'atmosphère qui pesait sur les habitants de la Moscovie. Une ambiance de haine, de mort, de peur, de violence exacerbée… Ivan n'avait que trois ans lorsque son père Vassili est mort, trop jeune pour gouverner. Ce fut donc sa mère, assistée d'un conseil de régence, composé de boyards, qui administra le pays dans la continuité de la politique de Vassili. Comme toujours les puissants intriguent et jouent avec les ficelles du destin afin d'assurer au mieux leurs intérêts et ceux de leur progéniture, je vais passer rapidement là-dessus. Héléna, la mère d'Ivan est morte probablement empoisonnée en 1538, Ivan était alors âgé de huit ans… Ce furent des familles de boyards qui se partagèrent le pouvoir. Le premier acte politique d'Ivan - il n'a que treize ans -, fut de faire arrêter et tuer le prince Chouïski, qui_ _de facto_ _gouvernait Moscou._ _Un peu plus tard, il fait couper la langue de l'un de ses proches, pour un mot irrespectueux. Sachant que la grossièreté du langage et des comportements était plutôt fréquente à cette époque et dans cette cour »._ Il s'était resservi généreusement, son ami ayant décliné une offre similaire. Il ne s'était pas assis, incapable de calmer le trouble qui s'était emparé de son être tout entier.

 _« Vous pouvez imaginer son enfance… entouré de rivaux … d'assassins potentiels… témoin de trahisons implacables, d'exécutions périodiques et autres maléfices humains dont je vous ferai grâce. Ses loisirs n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux de vos souverains… il a été dit qu'il se plaisait à torturer des animaux, à maltraiter les habitants des villages avoisinants. Il a été décrit comme un jeune homme au caractère très contrasté, pour ne pas dire déséquilibré… doté d'une grande intelligence, très investi, dynamique mais soumis à de brusques et violentes sautes d'humeur suivies de longues périodes de mélancolie… une profonde tristesse. Il fut aussi un autodidacte, c'était un homme seul, seul aussi à décider de sa propre éducation, des idées qui le formeraient à son futur rôle, ce qui vous l'avouerez ne peut être considéré comme innocent…_ _Il s'est intéressé aux Saintes Ecritures, il s'est tellement prosterné devant les icônes que son front fut marqué par une callosité… Sa cruauté n'avait de limite que sa volonté et la maîtrise de ses pulsions…ce qui signifie qu'elle était totale. Il fut proclamé premier Tsar de toutes les Russies à l'âge de dix-sept ans, se choisit une épouse appartenant à une famille de boyards, proches de sa propre sphère. La même année, Moscou fut ravagée par de terribles incendies responsables de milliers de morts et qui amenèrent Ivan à se croire abandonné de Dieu…_ _On a accusé les sorciers, dont plusieurs furent exécutés et leurs têtes exposées. Le peuple se souleva contre les boyards. La foule lapida même l'oncle du tsar. »_ Il fit une pause un peu plus longue, son esprit manifestement parti très loin de Londres. Il se détourna et fixa de nouveau le visage de son ami toujours silencieux.

 _« Au fil des années, il a conçu une grande méfiance envers l'aristocratie, les boyards dont je suis membre, jusqu'au point d'imaginer qu'ils étaient ses principaux adversaires. Il décida de moderniser la Russie et en profita pour placer des gens du commun, qui lui étaient totalement dévoués, à des postes clés… plutôt que des nobles. Finalement, après ces premières années de règne, le régime se durcit. Le servage, forme d'esclavage, fit son apparition et Ivan mit en place un régime de terreur appuyé par sa police spéciale, qui commit les pires exactions envers la population et les boyards, alors véritables objets de haine pour notre souverain. Alors que, dans l'Europe occidentale, la paysannerie finit de s'affranchir, en Russie, Ivan décrète la suspension du droit de quitter son seigneur le jour de la Saint-Georges. Sachez, Charles, que dans le même temps qu'il brutalisait ses sujets, Ivan ouvrait ses premiers fronts contre les Tatars, les Suédois et les Polonais afin d'étendre les territoires de son royaume vers l'Est._

 _A la fin de son règne, la Russie avait connu vingt cinq années de guerre, des années de mauvaises récoltes, une épidémie de peste… et était complètement anéantie. Trois ans avant sa propre mort, Ivan toucha mortellement son fils Ivan Ivanovitch en le frappant de son sceptre alors que celui-ci prenait la défense de son épouse enceinte… Il est mort lui-même lors d'une partie d'échecs dans des circonstances mystérieuses. C'était un barbare… à mes yeux, un despote sanguinaire qui n'a eu de cesse d'abaisser et asservir la noblesse et le peuple, complètement neutralisés. Il n'y avait aucun contre pouvoir… Sa violence et ses excès frappaient aveuglément ceux qui étaient dévoués à la mère Patrie. Sa folie l'avait même conduit par deux fois à abandonner le pouvoir à un autre avant de le reprendre._

 _Il a laissé deux fils, dont l'un, Dimitri, sera assassiné, et l'autre, Fédor, futur tsar, disparaîtra à son tour sans laisser d'enfants. Cela débouchera sur une crise que je qualifierai de dynastique car plusieurs familles pouvaient prétendre au trône… dont la mienne, les Chouïski, descendant du grand prince Alexandre Nevski et qui avait participé au conseil de régence après la mort de Vassili. C'est d'ailleurs pour lui rendre hommage que mes parents m'ont nommé Alexandre… ou Sacha. Il y eut même un faux Dimitri qui régna une année durant, puis ce fut le Temps des troubles avec une insurrection des paysans, une guerre civile, des invasions de nos voisins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Michel, premier de la dynastie des Romanov. Voici le portrait le plus impartial que je peux en brosser. »_ Il soupira lourdement, son corps exprimait une grande lassitude. Il s'assit finalement, sa main droite enserrant toujours son verre vide.

 _« Voilà Charles d'où je viens… mais ce que je dois vous dire maintenant c'est qui je suis… vraiment et c'est terriblement compliqué. Sachez que mes parents, mon épouse Anastasia et notre fils Cyril sont morts assassinés… par Ivan alors que j'étais parti combattre les Tatars de Crimée, que nous avons finalement vaincus lors de la bataille de Molodi… J'étais totalement dévoué à ma patrie, acceptant la folie du tsar car il représentait la grandeur de mon pays… J'étais prêt à tout sacrifier. J'étais fils unique et très amoureux de ma femme… et si fier d'être père… Même si aujourd'hui mes souvenirs ont fané, l'intensité de mes sentiments demeure. Quand je suis revenu des champs de bataille, il était trop tard… je n'ai pas même pu les pleurer dans leur dernière demeure, notre souverain m'a accusé d'avoir trempé dans un complot destiné à le chasser du trône et je me suis trouvé jeté au fond d'une geôle infâme où vous n'oseriez pas enfermer votre pire ennemi. L'obscurité n'a plus de secret pour moi, ni la folie, ni le désespoir. Ivan était cependant hors de ma portée, sa paranoïa le protégeait de moi et de ma soif de vengeance… Auparavant, j'avais survécu à la peste… soigné par les membres d'une société secrète nommée « les Ombres » où je suis resté le temps d'être initié… et la prison infecte d'Ivan a échoué aussi… je me suis évadé après de très nombreuses années… et cela grâce à l'intervention de ceux qui m'avaient déjà sauvé de la mort… une fois. J'étais toutefois un être brisé… qui aspirait à une vengeance devenue impossible puisque le tsar était mort_ _ ******_ _entre- temps. Le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait trépassé n'a pas été un soulagement pour moi, bien au contraire…Me venger était mon unique raison de vivre et voilà que, subitement, j'étais seul avec ma haine devenue sans objet… je ne croyais plus en rien et j'ai… enfin, j'ai voulu mourir mais même cela… on ne me l'a pas accordé. J'ai vécu diverses vies dans toute l'étendue de la terre russe… sous différentes identités, chaque vie endurée me laissant toujours plus étranger à moi- même._

 _J'ai profité de l'ouverture de Pierre le Grand pour l'Europe et je me suis joint à l'un de ses voyages, pour atteindre les rives de l'Angleterre notamment, où j'ai dû apprendre un métier pour gagner ma vie. J'avais acquis au fil de mes expériences des connaissances sur le fonctionnement du corps humain, alors j'ai suivi des études de médecine. Il est déjà tard et je n'ai pas le goût d'en dire davantage sur ces années… Je ne vous raconterai que ma rencontre avec Darcy… puisque c'est la partie la plus intéressante pour vous, Charles. »_

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant les applaudissements dont l'auteur se tenait bien campé sur ses jambes robustes. Aucun d'eux n'avait perçu sa présence auparavant.

 _« Bravo ! Superbe spectacle, Darcy ! Alors Bingley, que pensez-vous des talents de conteur de mon neveu ? Inattendu, n'est-ce pas ? –_ Pleinement concentré sur Bingley, une expression de jubilation s'affichait le long de son visage rond - _Vous-a-t-il raconté ma fable préférée ? Celle de la trahison d'Ivan le Terrible ?_

 _-George ! Taisez-vous… ! Cela ne rime à rien. Je suis las de mentir…_ Darcy gesticulait nerveusement, tout en lui trahissait son agacement - _Charles est mon ami, le seul depuis longtemps et je vous prie de croire que j'en ai bien besoin. Laissez-moi terminer. Rappelez-vous les mots d'un certain Voltaire :_ « Vous êtes donc de bien malhonnêtes gens puisqu'il vous faut entre vous tant de précautions. »

 _-Sinon quoi ? Vous me jetez dehors ? Vous m'ôtez la vie ?_ Les sourcils relevés, les bras tendus le long de son corps avec les paumes tournées vers l'extérieur, ultime provocation d'un immortel.

 _-George, je vous dis que c'est inutile, j'ai fait le choix de tout lui dire…_

 _-Bingley, jurez-moi que vous ne piperez mot de tout ce que ce nigaud vous a raconté un jour d'ennui et d'ivresse._ George avait perdu son masque jovial et paraissait clairement menaçant sous son air sévère.

 _-Euh… eh bien, Monsieur, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en discuter avec autrui… d'autant que je n'ai pas tout … enfin… tout… compris._ Le jeune homme ne cachait pas sa confusion et semblait particulièrement ébranlé voire dépassé par ces remous - _Je ne connais absolument rien à la région à laquelle Darcy fait référence, encore moins à ces monarques…_

 _-Bon, très bien, surtout ne dites à personne qu'il est né sous le règne d'Ivan le Terrible : aucune personne censée et suffisamment cultivée ne vous croira… Au mieux vous passeriez pour un ami crédule, au pire pour un béotien…_ L'incompréhension lisible sur le visage de son interlocuteur l'obligea à préciser son propos - _un arriéré en somme._

 _-George ! Il suffit !_

 _-Sacha ! Vous ne pouvez prendre de tels risques et encore moins auprès de… de… enfin quoi, mon vieux !? Vous voulez finir sur un bûcher ? ou mieux retourné dans une cellule où l'on vous jettera en pâture à toutes les créatures oubliées de Dieu ! -_ Il leva subrepticement les yeux au ciel - _Pardon… des hommes… tous ces aliénés qui ignorent même appartenir à l'espèce humaine ? Sacha, réveillez-vous ! Il ne s'agit pas que de vous : vous mettez en danger toute personne que vous initierez…_ Sa silhouette avait perdu sa bonhommie habituelle et paraissait avoir pris en hauteur en même temps que son intonation se faisait intimidante - _Oubliez-vous qui je suis et quelle est ma mission ?_

 _-Ecoutez, Darcy… ou quel que soit votre nom…_

 _-Vous avez certainement raison George mais je veux être loyal envers Charles, je lui dois bien cela._ Il regardait de nouveau son jeune ami devenu livide - _Je vais donc vous parler pour la dernière fois des Darcy et en échange, je vous demanderai le silence, non pour me protéger mais pour votre propre sauvegarde._

 _-Evidemment, je vous l'accorde._ La gravité des deux autres avait gagné Bingley.

 _-…_

 _-George, votre statut, votre nature même vous interdisent de jurer. Bon, en quelques mots, voici l'histoire de ma rencontre avec George Darcy. Après avoir reçu de précieux enseignements en médecine, je parcourais le continent européen, offrant mes services à divers bienfaiteurs qui me taillèrent une réputation plutôt flatteuse et c'est ainsi que je fus contacté pour me rendre au chevet d'un jeune homme gagné par un mal incurable alors qu'il effectuait son grand tour à travers l'Europe. Les meilleurs spécialistes s'étaient penchés sur son cas, sans succès. Lorsque j'arrivais à son chevet, il était déjà trop tard… je ne trouvai alors qu'un père désespéré, pleurant sur la dépouille de son fils. Cette scène n'était hélas pas inédite pour moi… mais quand cet homme défiguré par le chagrin leva les yeux sur moi… c'était… c'était comme si… enfin, dans son regard se mêlait l'espoir et la folie. Je ne compris pas sur l'instant. Il s'était relevé subitement, perdit l'équilibre mais je pus le rattraper de justesse. Il devint quasiment délirant, s'accrochant à moi, balbutiant des paroles à peine compréhensibles. J'étais évidemment très embarrassé et je restai auprès de lui jusqu'au lendemain matin après qu'il ait accepté d'aller se reposer. Au-delà de la peine ressentie depuis la veille, et parfaitement visible sur le visage de cet homme devenu vieux en quelques heures, je fus témoin d'une incroyable transformation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait, une lumière se fit et grandit en lui, irradiant tout autour. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait perdu son fils mais que la ressemblance entre ce dernier et moi lui avait fait espérer que Dieu ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné, et même qu'il avait compris que d'une certaine manière son enfant chéri lui était rendu. Mes premiers refus ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Il finit par me convaincre au fil des jours que je devais me substituer… à celui qu'il avait perdu. Je ne suis pas fier de cela… J'ai cru pouvoir offrir un peu de réconfort à un homme terrassé par le chagrin, qui d'ailleurs avait déjà survécu à la mort de son épouse bien- aimée, j'ai cédé… et je suis devenu le fils de George Darcy. Il a souhaité donner une assise légale à notre pacte et je me suis conformé à son exigence, presque heureux de redevenir le fils de quelqu'un, de retrouver le sentiment d'appartenance à une famille… je dois vous avouer, Charles, que nous avons tissé des liens très forts… une complicité presque filiale nous unissait, au point que j'ai crû de nouveau exister comme tout autre mortel. Malheureusement, le fil de nos vies a été brutalement rompu… et celui qui désormais était mon père s'est éteignit subitement, me laissant la responsabilité de poursuivre… Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours son fils et le tuteur de Georgiana, tout-à-fait ignorante de tout cela. J'avais l'intention d'en finir avec ce mensonge après son mariage mais il semblerait que le destin me joue encore l'un de ses tours. »_

 _ **A suivre…**_

 ***** Ivan IV dit le Terrible, soit au XVI° siècle (le premier tsar de Russie de 1547 à 1584). Ivan naît le 25 août 1530.

 ****** Ivan IV est mort subitement alors qu'il jouait aux é travaux de rénovation de son tombeau dans la cathédrale de l'Archange-Saint-Michel à Moscou dans les années 1960, ont permis un examen de ses restes. Celui-ci a révélé la présence dans les ossements de fortes doses de mercure. Il était très courant, à cette époque, que les médecins prescrivent aussi du mercure en poudre à des fins médicales, comme principe actif d'onguent (notamment dans le traitement de la syphilis), ignorant alors que l'absorption régulière d'une telle substance puisse porter atteinte au système nerveux central. Une telle intoxication prolongée au mercure expliquerait ainsi, selon certains historiens et scientifiques, les crises de folie du tsar.


	13. Tous les hommes sont mortels sauf un

Bonjour, dernière livraison pour celles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que venir prendre un peu d'amusement sur ces rives.

Bon courage…

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel :

 **Mimija :**

Oui, bonne question : que vient faire Elisabeth dans ce délire ? Et bien voici un timide début d'explication… tout sera clarifié au prochain numéro… désolée, je ne peux pas tout écrire ici ! Alors : surnaturel ou folie ? Darcy est-il immortel ou le croit-il ? Difficile de répondre…

Mes amitiés ma bonne amie…

XXXXXXXX

 **Tous les hommes sont mortels… sauf un.**

Si l'on nous offrait l'immortalité sur la Terre, qui accepterait?

Charles Bingley avait parfois vaguement regretté de n'avoir pas passé assez de temps dans les bibliothèques à nourrir son intellect. Sa nature aimable et spontanée l'avait toujours poussé à apprendre à travers ses relations avec autrui et non au milieu de livres qu'il considérait comme des objets sans vitalité et donc sans intérêt direct pour ce vers quoi sa curiosité le poussait résolument. Il fut particulièrement ébranlé par les confidences de celui qu'il avait considéré depuis le premier jour comme l'épitome du gentleman. Si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était authentique, _et pour quelles raisons en aurait-il douté ?,_ cette figure parfaite de la noblesse n'était qu'une imposture, un mensonge. Le jeune homme n'était pas accoutumé à la pratique du débat et il aurait souhaité n'être guidé que par son cœur mais pour la première fois, il s'interrogeait durablement sur le bien fondé de son ressenti. Il prit alors la décision de s'en ouvrir à une personne de confiance et se heurta à un premier obstacle… Darcy étant à la fois juge et partie, il ne pouvait s'en référer à celui-ci, or il avait pris l'habitude de s'en remettre à ses avis. Ce fut son épouse, la douce Jane, qui lui offrit la solution idéale en lui proposant de discuter avec Elisabeth dont l'esprit n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité. Par ailleurs, Charles s'appuyait sur le fait que sa belle sœur connaissait déjà le personnage dont il était question ainsi que les dernières rumeurs dont il avait été la cible et se réjouit de la proposition de son épouse qui avait immédiatement détecté son malaise et avait su l'apaiser en peu de mots, sans même savoir de quoi il retournait finalement.

Il se trouvait dans le petit salon bleu, attendant impatiemment que Lady Winslow fasse son apparition. Cette dernière endurait des nuits plus pénibles les unes que les autres, craignant de sombrer dans une tristesse toujours plus profonde et amplifiée par le manque de sommeil. Les préparatifs nécessaires pour affronter ses journées monotones exigeaient de plus en plus de temps pour effacer les signes de ses nuits trop courtes et agitées. Toutefois la demande pressante de Charles avait éveillé sa curiosité et elle fit en sorte de se rendre présentable le plus rapidement possible, délaissant tout artifice dont usent les femmes du monde pour paraître à leur avantage, après tout il était un membre de la famille, et non un courtisan. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de passer la porte, afin de focaliser son esprit sur la situation présente.

 _« Charles, veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps._ Elle le saluait élégamment mais sans affectation - _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Elisabeth, cessons-là les politesses inutiles, je ne me suis pas même rendu compte que je vous attendais._ Il souriait à peine, ce qui donnait à son interlocutrice de précieuses indications sur son embarras - _Jane, les enfants et moi nous portons à merveille. Mais vous… ?_

 _-Une légère fatigue passagère, rien d'extravagant, mon cher. Mon époux de son côté ne se plaint de rien. Et bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour des bonnes manières, entrons dans le vif du sujet si vous voulez bien. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous asseoir. Je vous écoute Charles, votre mine troublée signe un profond malaise, alors si je puis vous aider en quoi que ce soit…_

 _-Elisabeth, ce que j'ai à vous dire me paraît tellement incroyable que je regrette presque de vous faire perdre un temps précieux…_ Le pauvre diable s'agitait le plus courtoisement possible - ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, il faut bien l'avouer - sur son siège. _Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !_

 _-Par le début… Charles, comme vous l'avez vécu vous-même._ Elisabeth tentait de conserver un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

 _-Et bien, voilà… Vous souvenez-vous des propos déplacés de Caroline au sujet de Darcy ?_ Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, une sonnette d'alarme s'était déclenchée quelque part, au fon fond de son esprit - _Elle avait même eu le toupet de les reprendre devant Miss Darcy lors du bal des Winthrope… à ma plus grande honte. Je dois vous avouer que la mortification que j'en ai ressentie n'a pas suffi à faire taire le trouble que ces rumeurs avaient allumé en moi. Je me suis donc trouvé chez mon ami, peu de temps après, afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Depuis notre premier séjour à Netherfield, certains de ces comportements m'avaient… disons déconcerté. Mais de tout cela, nous avons déjà discuté. J'étais réellement perdu, Elisabeth… pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai douté au point que j'en devenais obsédé, j'ai donc décidé de rendre visite à celui dont je ne savais plus s'il était mon ami ou un inconnu. J'étais très agité quand je suis arrivé et j'en suis reparti encore plus perplexe… il… je ne sais…_ il s'était tu, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre son récit.

 _-Allons, Charles, que vous a-t-il révélé qui vous a tant affecté ? A-t-il donné foi aux accusations dont il est l'objet ?_

 _-Et bien, d'une certaine façon, oui… En fait, il m'a raconté sa vie, sa vraie vie… car il n'est pas, à proprement parler, le fils de Mr et Mrs Darcy._

 _-A proprement parler ? Que cela peut-il bien signifier Charles ?_ L'impatience à peine dissimulée d'Elisabeth l'obligeait à dérouler le fil de la conversation qu'ils avaient partagée.

 _-George Darcy l'a adopté. Légalement._

 _-Oh… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous bouleverse autant. Votre ami vous a confié…_

 _-Ce n'est pas tout, Elisabeth… je vous ai dit qu'il m'avait raconté sa vraie vie… et c'est là que le bât blesse… Il serait d'origine moscovite… d'une famille noble… voyons comment a-t-t-il dit ?… Choski ?... non… Chousiki !_

 _-Chouïski ? Les descendants d'Alexandre Nevski ?_ Elle s'était redressée, incapable de rester assise plus longtemps.

 _\- Oui, c'est cela ! Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?_ Charles était toujours surpris par l'étendue de ses connaissances mais cette fois-ci, cela lui parut encore plus extraordinaire car il s'agissait d'une culture très éloignée de ce qu'il avait lui-même pu entendre au contact de gentlemen particulièrement érudits.

 _-J'ai l'avantage de jouir d'une bibliothèque sans limite et du temps libre qui en permet l'exploration, Charles…_

 _-Bon, son vrai nom est Sacha… et il… enfin, oh, comment vous dire cela ?_ Il avait beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait, il ne savait toujours pas comment amener la chose - _Il serait né… bien avant … son âge réel est bien plus vieux que ce qu'il paraît. En fait._

 _-Charles, que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Que c'est un vieillard ?_ un sourire s'était esquissé aux coins de sa bouche.

 _-Non, c'est bien pire… il est né sous le règne d'Ivan l'horrible… ce qui fait qu'il est vraiment très très vieux, si j'ai bien compris…_

 _-Comment ? Il serait né sous le règne d'Ivan le Terrible ?_ Elle n'avait pu totalement réfréner son rire qui avait prit la forme de gloussements assez inélégants – _Mais, Charles !_ Elle peinait à ne pas franchement s'esclaffer - _L'image est triviale mais je vous assure que votre ami vous mène en bateau ! Il vous a avoué qu'il était immortel, un fantôme, une âme damnée, ni plus ni moins… Je comprends mieux votre désarroi maintenant, Charles. Pardonnez-moi cette hilarité mais… j'avais bien besoin de cela…_ Son sourire s'était adouci en se posant sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère.

 _-Elisabeth… Il ne plaisantait pas du tout… il était même tout-à-fait sérieux… D'ailleurs son oncle est arrivé au beau milieu de ses confidences et a tenté de décrédibiliser les propos de son neveu… mais sans succès._ Il fronçait les sourcils en même temps qu'il se concentrait pour retrouver des souvenirs précis - _Ils sont entrés dans un débat étrange… oubliant ma présence. A la fin l'oncle a même dit quelque chose comme : «_ _Oubliez-vous qui je suis et quelle est ma mission ? ». Ce qui est pour le moins saisissant, non ?_

 _-Peut-être était-ce tout bonnement l'expression de leur connivence Charles… ou bien de leur folie partagée. Il est probable qu'ils croient tous deux à leur fantasmagorie. Sérieusement, comment peut-on imaginer un seul instant qu'un homme puisse survivre… attendez… Ivan le terrible, cela remonte au moins à la première moitié du XVI° siècle… et nous arrivons bientôt à l'aube du XVIII°… Il aurait donc vécu plus de deux siècles… !_

 _-Je vous avais prévenue Elisabeth, cette histoire est absolument incroyable…_

 _-Je présume qu'il vous a d'ailleurs demandé de le croire et de garder le silence sur tout cela ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Comment a-t-il justifié son immortalité ?_ _Elle avait posé la question comme si cela était naturel… de l'ordre du possible._

 _-Et bien, il ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'explications, ou je ne m'en souviens pas. Il m'a raconté que cet Ivan était fou et violent, qu'il avait fait assassiner toute sa famille… femme et enfant compris puis qu'il l'avait jeté dans un abominable cachot d'où il s'était évadé._

 _-La belle affaire ! Pardon, continuez Charles, je vous prie._

 _-Oh, il a évoqué une initiation au sein d'une société secrète… dont les membres l'avaient soigné de la peste._

 _-De quelle société s'agit-il ? Vous a-t-il donné son nom ?_

 _-Oui, il me semble… mais je n'en ai pas gardé le souvenir… je suis désolé._

 _-Quel lien a-t-il mis en évidence entre cette communauté et sa prétendue… immortalité ? Ses membres bénéficient-ils de cette faculté ? Avaient-ils accès à des philtres ou autres formes de magie offrant l'éternelle jeunesse ?_ _Elle semblait énoncer à haute voix les questions qui bousculaient son esprit habituellement rationnel._

 _-Je l'ignore, Elisabeth. Il n'a apporté aucune précision à ce sujet et j'étais tellement… bouleversé que je n'ai pas pensé un instant à l'interroger à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le sache lui-même._

 _-Que vous a-t-il dit des Darcy ?_

 _-Oh, c'est encore une longue histoire. Toutes ces années de vie l'ont conduit à explorer d'autres contrées et à devoir apprendre un métier pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il est donc devenu médecin et a été appelé au chevet du vrai Fitzwilliam Darcy, qui était déjà mort quand il fit son arrivée. Sa ressemblance avec le défunt frappa si fort le pauvre père qu'il convainquit notre ami de se faire passer pour son fils._

 _-Décidément, il a le sens du romanesque… et du destin, cela est sans doute dû à ses origines russes. Charles, si vous êtes venu vous en ouvrir à moi, c'est bien parque vous doutez de l'authenticité de ces révélations ?_ _Elle avait cessé de parcourir le salon pour lui faire face._

 _-De l'authenticité des faits, oui, mais pas de la foi de celui qui me les a racontés. Il ne m'a pas menti Elisabeth, j'en suis convaincu._

 _-Vous voulez dire qu'il croyait vraiment à son histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Il est donc atteint d'un mal bien plus réel que ses croyances… et surtout incurable._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'il est fou ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas comment expliquer autrement les éléments que vous m'avez confiés, Charles._

 _-Mais que faites-vous de son oncle et de ses propos énigmatiques ?_

 _-Je suppose qu'il est aussi excentrique que son faux neveu… sans être aussi irrationnel. Peut-être cherche-t-il à atténuer la souffrance de ce jeune homme en le laissant croire à la véracité de sa conviction ? Il lui est apparemment suffisamment attaché pour avoir envie de le protéger. Et quant à vous Charles ? Cela remet-il en question votre amitié ?_

 _-Non, évidement non !_

 _-Vous voyez… vous aussi vous feindrez. Pour ne pas le blesser inutilement, parce que vous l'aimez, malgré sa folie._ _Elle avait posé sa petite main sur son épaule, en guise de consolation._

 _-Vous avez certainement raison Elisabeth. Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir conseillé sur cette affaire. »_

Son beau-frère reparti, elle put enfin se relâcher et laisser s'exprimer pleinement le rire teinté de culpabilité qu'elle avait dû réprimer si fortement qu'elle en avait ressenti une tension douloureuse. Sa joie lui avait rendu un peu de cette légèreté perdue au cours de son mariage. Elle reprenait en boucle les précieux renseignements que Charles lui avait communiqués en les démontant un par un. Cette activité a priori vaine et mesquine, ramena des souvenirs qu'elle repoussait depuis longtemps et qui l'entraînèrent vers une période de sa vie où elle avait elle-même profondément douté, bousculée par la présence et l'extravagance de cet homme toujours insaisissable. Cette plongée, tout d'abord involontaire, dans les méandres enchevêtrés de sa mémoire et de ses émotions prit finalement la forme d'une prise de conscience personnelle. Elle- même avait été profondément touchée par la fragilité de cet homme égaré dans un monde irréel qui faisait probablement obstacle à une souffrance insupportable. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle s'interrogea sans fard sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti et forte de son expérience de femme mariée, elle accepta relativement aisément l'idée qu'elle aurait bien pu éprouver de l'amour pour ce mystérieux gentleman. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à imaginer ce à quoi sa vie aurait pu ressembler s'il lui avait accordé sa main… une vie assurément différente de l'actuelle dont elle ne pouvait pourtant se plaindre, hormis l'absence d'enfant. Alors qu'elle se fondait dans un univers fantaisiste mais bouillonnant, elle fut interrompue par celui qu'elle avait fini par oublier. Son époux. Celui-ci s'amusait de l'expression juvénile qui égayait son visage et la pressait gentiment de lui confesser séance tenante quelles heureuses pensées pouvaient bien la transfigurer à ce point. Elisabeth tenait en abomination le mensonge, en théorie, mais comme tout individu socialement efficient, elle en usait parfois pour se protéger ou éviter de heurter inutilement la sensibilité d'autrui. Elle se reprit difficilement, rougit, balbutia et se résolut à ne pas dire la vérité… sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait rien divulguer du secret que Charles avait partagé avec elle.

La journée passa, filtrée par une lumière si crue, qu'elle eut bien des difficultés à ne pas exposer le désordre qui occupait son esprit. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de son mari, Elisabeth se questionnait sur ce qui les unissait vraiment, sur ce que leur lien officiel disait ou plutôt ne disait pas de leurs éventuels regrets. Lorsqu'elle se réfugiait dans la solitude de ses appartements, c'était encore pire… car elle était envahie par l'image d'un autre. Une migraine ne tarda pas à se déclarer, l'obligeant à s'isoler complètement pour le reste de la soirée… jusqu'à ce que sa femme de chambre lui annonce la visite tardive et de la plus extrême importance d'un certain Mr Darcy, accompagné d'un colonel Fitzwilliam.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	14. 14 - Les petites pluies et les tempêtes

Bonsoir, voici la suite, un chapitre bref, douloureux mais nécessaire… Bon courage amies lectrices et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon sens (aigu) de la tragédie !

Calazzi

 **Les petites pluies sont longues, les tempêtes soudaines sont courtes. Shakespeare.**

 _Quelques heures auparavant._

Ils venaient tout juste de s'installer dans les confortables fauteuils de la bibliothèque de la résidence londonienne des Darcy, devisant cordialement de sujets aussi légers que l'air du temps quand un messager fébrile fit une entrée fracassante. N'est-il pas communément admis qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure se doit de faire une apparition digne d'une tragédie antique, chœurs à l'appui ? Ainsi donc, notre homme déstabilisa le bon ordre du monde tel que nos deux héros l'appréciaient alors, engoncés dans le cuir finement travaillé, goûtant la douceur d'une amitié sincère. Le colonel Fitzwilliam n'avait nul besoin de connaître le contenu exact du billet pour comprendre que son cousin était soudainement transporté en pleine tourmente.

 _« Darcy ?_

 _-Je… je vais devoir m'absenter…_ Il ne lui avait pas même jeté un regard et s'esquivait déjà en direction de la porte. _Je suis désolé, une urgence._

 _-Darcy, que se passe-t-il ?_ Le colonel quant à lui, ne montrait aucune hésitation.

 _-Je ne sais pas Richard, mais je dois partir pour en savoir davantage. Ne m'attendez pas._ Il s'était propulsé dans le hall d'entrée, promptement suivi par son compagnon.

 _-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller Dieu sait où dans cet état ! Je vous accompagne._

 _-Colonel ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile, non que je veuille vous paraître ingrat… mais c'est une affaire privée et je ne voudrais pas vous mêler à quoi que ce soit sans l'avoir pleinement décidé._ Ils avaient stoppé net leur course, se faisant face comme deux coqs de combat.

 _-De qui émane ce pli, Darcy ?_

 _-D'une personne que vous ne connaissez sans doute pas…_ Il soupira bruyamment, signant là sa défaite. _Une femme…_

 _-Votre maîtresse ?_

 _-Comment diable… ?_ Il avait fait mouche, son cousin ne cherchait nullement à cacher son étonnement.

 _-Voyons Darcy !_ Un léger sourire d'autosatisfaction ornait ses lèvres. _Une femme qui n'appartient pas à notre cercle commun… et qui pourrait avoir un tel pouvoir sur vous… bon, nous y allons ? »_

Le plus sombre des deux tendit à l'autre le message laconique mais combien suppliant qui devait les plonger dans une aventure inédite :

 _« Pour l'amour de Dieu, venez vite, en toute discrétion, un homme de confiance vous guidera jusqu'à moi. J'ai désespérément besoin de vous et cela de toute urgence._

 _Em.»_

A peine parvenus à destination, Darcy exigea de son compagnon qu'il demeure dans la voiture, dépourvue de tout signe distinctif, qui les avait conduits jusqu'à une bâtisse à la façade cossue, légèrement en retrait de la rue. Toutefois, le colonel, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme d'action, n'y tenant plus, s'extirpa rapidement de ce qu'il considérait comme un carcan inutile afin de découvrir quel secret pouvait bien retenir son cousin à l'intérieur. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Une fois passés les divers obstacles, il fut finalement introduit dans le lieu saint… enfin, la scène de crime puisqu'un corps sans vie gisait au beau milieu d'un lit qui tenait davantage du champ de bataille que de l'espace douillet destiné au repos. Une jeune femme en déshabillé de soie et de dentelle fine, sanglotait dans les bras de Darcy, qui semblait totalement figé, livide et impuissant. Ce fut donc au cœur de cette désolation qu'ils prirent une étrange décision, justifiée par la nécessité de protéger la réputation de la tremblante et jolie veuve ainsi que celle de son amant malheureux… quoique sa mort subite dans les bras amoureux de cette créature sensible pût censément être enviée. La partie la plus délicate pour l'officier, qui n'avait pas hérité de la difficile tâche de consoler la fragile partenaire de celui qui s'en était allé en pleine jubilation, résidait dans l'élaboration d'un plan leur permettant d'évacuer la dépouille sans alerter quelque âme de Samaritain. Il proposa à Darcy de vêtir le cadavre et de le soutenir en position debout de chaque côté sous les épaules afin de faire croire à un état d'ébriété avancée, le tout associé à de petits détails parachevant la mise en scène d'une beuverie collective qui aurait mal tournée.

C'est ainsi que les deux cousins se trouvèrent encadrant un mort, porté tel un homme ivre par ces compagnons dont le comportement ne laissait aucun doute sur leur propre état d'alcoolisation. Le plan, fruit exclusif des réflexions du colonel, préconisait qu'ils installent le troisième larron dans l'un des fauteuils de la chaleureuse bibliothèque d'où ils étaient partis quelques heures plus tôt. Le personnel de la famille Darcy qui était encore debout ne poserait pas de problème en termes de loyauté et le maître de maison étant dans l'incapacité momentanée d'offrir une autre option… Un médecin fût appelé de toute urgence… non que le patient réclamât des soins propres à le maintenir en vie mais la crédibilité de leur fiction l'exigeait évidemment. L'homme de l'art n'arriva que pour constater et déplorer la mort par arrêt du cœur (cela ne finit-il pas toujours ainsi ?) du joyeux luron dont les vêtements empestaient l'alcool. L'étape finale imposait la pénible visite à la veuve encore ignorante. Aucun d'eux n'avait été présenté à l'épouse de l'infidèle qui avait succombé au plaisir pris entre les cuisses d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il leur avait fallu non seulement orchestrer une fin décente à un imposteur mais ils devaient également perpétuer le mensonge par égard pour la susceptibilité d'une inconnue que son défunt époux ne respectait pas même assez pour mourir selon les convenances, entre ses draps.

Fitzwilliam aurait préféré laisser là son sens devoir… mais l'hébétement bien visible dans la haute silhouette de son cousin et ami le contraignit, une fois de plus, à mettre son sang froid au service de celui-ci. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc une nouvelle fois dans la nuit sale pour transmettre la mauvaise nouvelle à une femme auprès de qui ils devraient, encore, trouver des mots de réconfort revêtus des dignes habits de l'honnêteté. Ils se tenaient tous deux dans un salon confortable et décoré avec goût, le colonel avait prié le majordome de mettre à disposition de quoi anesthésier la sensibilité de la maîtresse de maison. Il se concentrait alors sur les phrases que d'aucuns étaient en droit d'attendre en ces terribles circonstances… les yeux clos, tandis que Darcy parcourait de long en large toute l'étendue de la pièce, usant les tapis de ces pas impatients. Ce fut l'arrêt brutal de sa course qui sonna l'alarme dans l'esprit du soldat toujours à l'affût du moindre changement d'atmosphère. Son regard se fixa tout d'abord sur son cousin dont il ne voyait que le dos pour se diriger vers la silhouette féminine qui venait de franchir le seuil. La joliesse de sa figure s'était vaguement figée en voulant se donner une expression parfaitement maîtrisée. L'intuition du colonel lui soufflait que la soirée n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

 _« Mr Darcy, ne perdons pas de temps en futilités, étant donné l'heure de votre visite, je présume que les nouvelles que vous êtes venus transmettre sont assez graves pour que nous fassions fi de la politesse. »_ L'expression troublée de son visage contrastait avec la retenue du ton avec lequel elle avait choisi de s'adresser à ses visiteurs du soir.

Darcy restait désespérément muet, complètement pétrifié, le regard fixé à celui de leur hôtesse. Son cousin s'était levé prestement à l'arrivée de Lady Winslow et s'était avancé jusqu'à elle. Il se résolut à se présenter lui-même, espérant que son compagnon finirait par reprendre ses esprits.

 _« Madame, colonel Fitzwilliam, pour vous servir._ Un léger hochement de tête fut échangé entre eux - _Je suis le cousin de Darcy que vous connaissez déjà selon toute vraisemblance._

 _-En effet._ La jeune femme le dévisageait, ne dissimulant pas la surprise qu'elle ressentait. _Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas le motif de votre venue et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter._ Nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Darcy, toujours prisonnier de sa léthargie. _De qui s'agit-il ?_ Lady Winslow contenait de moins en moins son émotion puis la main sur son cœur elle s'écria : _Oh, serait-ce… Georgiana ?_

 _-Non, rassurez-vous, ma cousine se porte bien… non, madame, il s'agit de votre époux, Lord Winslow._ Fitzwilliam avait avancé un siège qu'elle ignora, et lui tendait un verre empli d'un liquide sombre. _Asseyez-vous et prenez ceci. Maintenant._ C'était un ordre, pas une supplique. _En totalité._ Elle s'exécuta, sans sourciller, toujours debout, raide et prête à entendre ce que ces hommes étaient venus lui annoncer.

 _-Je suis sincèrement désolé… je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre mari est décédé dans la soirée alors qu'il était en notre compagnie chez Darcy. Nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances._

 _-Mais… non, c'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper !_ Elle avait laissé tomber le verre que sa main avait oublié. _Mon époux… Oh, mon dieu ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Etes-vous certain qu'il … qu'il est… enfin… »_ Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, s'accordant avec sa respiration saccadée et douloureuse. Ses jambes étaient devenues subitement molles et ses mains n'avaient aucun support pour s'y accrocher, elle s'apprêtait à sombrer telle une poupée de chiffon quand elle se sentit empoignée puis portée vers le sofa qui l'accueillit alors qu'elle s'entendait gémir.

Le colonel avait sonné afin que l'on introduise le médecin qui les avait accompagnés. Ce dernier chassa sans ménagement celui qui était resté au chevet de la jeune femme afin de lui porter secours. Des sels furent apporter, l'on frictionna son visage, son cou, ses bras… jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux, embués, les paupières hésitantes. Un flot de larmes déferla, que ses poings serrés tentaient d'écraser. Darcy avait repris sa place auprès d'elle, essuyant son visage à l'aide de son mouchoir d'homme du monde. Il lui caressait ainsi les joues, associant ses gestes à la douceur de sa voix grave et tendre. Il se décida brusquement à la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, refusant tout aide, se remplissant de son parfum et de la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps.

Ils prirent congé en laissant un message à la gouvernante concernant les dispositions qu'ils avaient prévues de lui proposer pour récupérer au plus vite la dépouille de son époux.

 _ **A suivre**_


	15. 15 - Les choses comme elles sont

Bonjour, comme à l'accoutumée, je vous présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses pour le délai… à ma décharge, ce chapitre ne fut pas évident à élaborer d'une part, en raison de la complexité des sentiments décrits et, d'autre part, à cause de l'actualité qui nous plonge sans cesse dans l'horreur.

Bonne lecture,

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel :

 **Mimija :** t'ai-je déjà avoué combien j'apprécie tes commentaires sans cesse renouvelés, m'obligeant à désirer m'approcher de cet inaccessible talent que tu crois voir… merci âme belle. J'espère que tu ne te perdras pas dans l'œil du cyclone…

 **« Nous ne voyons pas les choses comme elles sont, nous les voyons comme nous sommes. »** Le Talmud.

Plus rien n'importait à présent que cette perte immense qui avait tout brûlé, ternissant cette inaccessible étoile à laquelle elle avait cru, cette quête amoureuse qu'elle avait placée au centre de son univers. Que resterait-il de ce grand amour qui n'avait pas porté le fruit tant attendu ? Elle avait pourtant aimé jusqu'à atteindre un contentement fragile et instable. Elle avait choyé en elle cette douceur caressante que sa main, sa bouche avaient délicatement dessinée. A sa grande honte, elle avait espéré suivre son défunt mari là où il avait disparu. Son nouveau statut la privait de presque tout… elle était cloîtrée, en sa propre forteresse intérieure dont son chagrin avait construit les remparts mais elle était aussi chassée de la société sous prétexte de la laisser mener son deuil à terme. La pétillante Elisabeth s'abîmait de tout son cœur dans la peine et le regret. N'était-ce pas ce que l'on attendait précisément d'une veuve en ces temps d'iniquité entre les hommes et les femmes ? La douleur morale accompagnait ses nuits et affadissait ses jours, se jouant des vaines tentatives des quelques proches qui lui manifestaient encore et leur amour et leur espoir de la voir reprendre le cours de sa vie. En effet, celui qu'elle avait chèrement aimé avait quitté le monde terrestre mais fallait-il pour autant qu'elle en perde le goût des autres ? Elisabeth s'enfonçant dans une brume mélancolique… Voilà une image qui heurtait profondément ceux qui l'avait bien connue, les inquiétant toujours davantage. M. Bennet avait lui-même modifié quelques unes de ses ancestrales habitudes, afin de réfréner énergiquement les velléités de son épouse déjà tournée vers l'éventualité d'une autre union pour sa fille. Il avait formellement restreint les communications entre elles et prenait soin d'entretenir son enfant préférée de toute nouvelle susceptible de la sortir de sa torpeur. M. Bennet avait séjourné quelque temps auprès de la jeune veuve, montant tout autour d'elle des murs de protection infranchissables ou considérés comme tels. Cependant, le destin se chargea, une fois encore, de bousculer les certitudes de ses malheureuses créatures. Alors qu'elle déambulait tristement dans les pièces où sa vie s'était rétrécie, Elisabeth éprouva le désir timide de franchir les longs pas qui la mèneraient dans le parc qu'elle avait longtemps déserté. Le doux soleil qui s'échinait à réchauffer le paysage avait réveillé l'envie. L'envie de frissonner à nouveau, de ressentir dans sa chair le plaisir de participer au cycle rassurant de la vie.

C'est ainsi qu'elle reprit doucement part à la simplicité de l'existence, happée par la brise matinale qui rafraîchissait tout son être tendu vers le passé. Chaque nouvelle journée débutait donc par une promenade solitaire. Les réflexions qui accompagnaient le balancement de son corps s'éclaircissaient sensiblement jusqu'à parfois laisser l'esquisse d'un sourire ourler ses lèvres rosies. Ce matin-là, elle avait profité un peu plus longuement de la tiédeur de ses draps, bercée par le souvenir de certaines nuits partagées avec son amour perdu. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer son tour quotidien, un fracas inhabituel l'obligea à s'extraire de sa langueur pour s'enquérir des causes de ce trouble. Un homme à la tenue négligée, visiblement sous l'effet d'une longue nuit d'ivresse, exigeait à corps et à cris de parler à la maîtresse de maison sous prétexte qu'il détenait des informations confidentielles de la plus haute importance concernant le décès de son mari. A ces mots, Elisabeth perdit toute prudence et accepta de rencontrer seule et à ses conditions cet individu si peu recommandable. La gouvernante n'avait pu venir à bout de la brusque détermination de sa maîtresse et avait prit soin d'aller chercher elle-même M. Bennet. Celui-ci trouva sa fille dans un tel émoi qu'il empoigna brutalement l'odieux personnage qu'il jugea immédiatement responsable de l'état de quasi catatonie dans laquelle son enfant chérie s'était enfuie. Le pauvre bougre avait subitement dessaoulé et ne se fit plus prier pour cracher une vérité si laide que le maître de Longbourn aurait préféré continuer de l'ignorer.

Le ciel s'était une fois de plus effondré sur la fragile façade qu'elle avait rebâtie. Après le chagrin immense, il lui fallait endurer la douleur assourdissante de la trahison. Car il s'agissait bien de l'ultime humiliation que cet homme indécent lui avait infligée… en mourant dans les bras d'une autre femme. Pendant que son père s'évertuait à régler au mieux la situation, rien ne lui avait échappé, elle avait enregistré chaque détail de la confession de ce cocher, témoin direct de l'évacuation du corps de son époux, cette funeste nuit. L'aveu avait déchiré la mince carapace derrière laquelle elle avait établi son refuge. Loin du culte qu'elle avait voué à Winslow, elle s'engouffra dans la noirceur de l'âme humaine, là où tout enfer personnel s'épanouit. La souffrance physiquement ressentie se nourrissait d'une fureur insatiable, dévorante. Il n'était plus question de tranquille retour à la normalité, sous l'emprise de la colère, Elisabeth brûlait littéralement d'un désir de vengeance. L'objet premier de son courroux étant définitivement hors d'atteinte, elle avait dirigé sa hargne en direction de celle avec qui elle avait partagé, à son insu, les faveurs de feu son mari.

Malencontreusement elle en ignorait l'identité, son informateur ne l'ayant pas divulguée. En effet, M. Bennet avait conservé par devers lui cette information dûment payée et refusait absolument de la lui communiquer, pour son propre bien, évidemment. Faute de le convaincre, elle s'était résolue à solliciter celui dont elle avait entendu le nom de la bouche de l'odieux messager, sans parvenir à en comprendre formellement l'implication. Voilà donc à quoi était réduite cette jeune femme autrefois appréciée pour son honnêteté, elle prit le parti d'agir par calcul, trompant la vigilance inquiète de ceux qui tentaient de la protéger, d'elle-même mais aussi d'une nouvelle infortune. Son plan exigeait de feindre un rapide retour à ses excursions matinales afin de provoquer l'opportunité d'une fuite discrète. Elle trompa donc la fébrile attention de ses gardiens à plusieurs reprises, prouvant ainsi qu'elle souhaitait préserver sa solitude mais également que le danger était exagéré puisqu'elle revenait chaque fois saine et sauve. En conséquence la surveillance s'était quelque peu relâchée, ce dont elle profita pour s'échapper en toute discrétion. Elle avait marché d'un pas vif, sans courir pour ne pas alerter les passants puis elle avait hélé une voiture pour gagner un temps devenu précieux. Son esprit restait figé dans la direction qu'elle avait voulu lui allouer, chassant toute pensée rationnelle ou du moins raisonnable. Elle refusait de faillir à la quête qu'elle s'était assignée, totalement aveugle et sourde à ce qui ne la confortait pas dans son dessein insensé. C'était tout ce qui importait dorénavant : connaître l'exacte vérité, afin d'affronter pour la dernière fois ce naufrage qu'avait été sa vie d'avant. Elisabeth vous paraît sans doute bien naïve, dans sa croyance, car vous, lecteurs et lectrices aguerris, savez bien combien il est illusoire d'adorer un dieu aussi insaisissable et cruel… Enfin, voilà donc notre héroïne rendue à l'endroit précis où elle supposait trouver des réponses à son malheur.

Si jusqu'ici elle était parvenue à contenir le tumulte intérieur, la vue de celui en qui elle plaçait tant d'espoir fit basculer le semblant de bon sens que son être abritait encore. Elle fut incapable de répondre aux pudiques propos de son hôte au sujet de son _terrible_ deuil. Elle sentit sous son regard embarrassé que sa colère fléchissait légèrement, ce qui la révoltait, elle décida de jouer cartes sur table et de se jeter dans le brasier sans plus réfléchir, de crainte de reculer.

 _« Monsieur Darcy, j'espère très sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez ma grossièreté et mon égoïsme._ Elle s'efforçait visiblement de maintenir une certaine prestance - _Vous connaissez ma propension à… disons à outrepasser les règles de bienséance mais comme vous l'avez-vous-même souligné, je vis des événements difficiles._ Elle dirigea son regard assombri par les épreuves infligées vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son ultime bienfaiteur - _Monsieur, je viens vous demander des explications, les plus honnêtes possibles quant aux circonstances de la mort de Lord Winslow._

 _-Madame, je crois avoir déjà fourni les informations…_ Le héros manquait encore un peu de sang froid et n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler le désarroi occasionné par cette visite inopinée et la requête très directe qu'on lui faisait.

 _-Non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise…_ Elle n'osait plus lui faire face, ses épaules s'étaient voûtées imperceptiblement - _Je vous enjoins… je vous supplie, Monsieur, de me dire la vérité sur cette nuit-là, car je sais de source sûre, par un témoin direct, que mon époux n'est pas mort en votre compagnie…_ Elle ravala les larmes menaçant de détruire ce qui lui restait de dignité- _Je voudrais savoir comment vous avez été mêlé à cette lamentable affaire._

 _-De qui parlez-vous ? Qui est venu vous importuner et vous bouleverser…_

 _-N'insultez pas mon intelligence !_ L'indignation avait réveillé son courage, elle avait redressé la tête et s'était avancé vers lui, prête à en découdre - _Mon mari était chez sa maîtresse, ou du moins l'une d'elles, ce soir- là et vous êtes intervenu pour sauver les apparences._ Sa voix ne tremblait plus du tout - _Je vous conjure de m'éclaircir là-dessus._

 _-Non Madame._ Il s'était raidi mais n'avait pas reculé - _Je refuse de…_

 _-Vous partagiez ses faveurs, n'est-ce pas ?_ Le mépris s'affichait nettement sur son visage - _C'est pour cela que vous avez agi… Je ne vois pas d'autre raison, en fait. Il est mort dans son lit, où Dieu sait où dans ce lupanar. Elle vous a appelé à la rescousse et vous avez accouru._ Un sinistre sourire avait corrompu brièvement ses jolis traits - _C'est aussi banal que cela. Et vous avez inventé un parfait mensonge pour la veuve, cette pitoyable créature qui s'en arrangerait bien. Je suppose que vous avez refusé de payer cet affreux bonhomme qui m'a tout raconté… Mon père lui a offert une coquette somme pour qu'il cesse de répandre cette infamie…_ Elle l'affrontait bravement, les poings serrés, posés sur ses hanches.

 _-Alors c'est lui, cet infect cocher, qui vous a rendu visite…_ Il s'agitait maintenant, comme si ses gesticulations pouvaient le sauver de ce piège où elle le maintenait - _Mais comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? Vous croyez sa version plutôt que la mienne, Lady Winslow ?_

 _-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Je hais ce nom… plus que tout au monde. Monsieur Darcy, cet homme était suffisamment ivre pour que je le crois incapable d'avoir un discours cohérent… à moins qu'il ne débite des faits auxquels il a réellement assisté… j'ai depuis mis à profit le temps dont une veuve ne manque pas, pour faire revenir à ma mémoire des faits qui avaient fait naître quelques doutes que je m'étais empressée d'étouffer._ La colère brillait dans ses yeux _\- Savez-vous combien la jalousie enlaidit ? Non, sans doute pas, vous êtes du genre à partager votre bonne fortune, visiblement… J'aimerais tout de même connaître l'identité de cette femme si chanceuse qu'elle su inspirer de bien tendres sentiments à deux hommes de grande valeur…_

 _-Vous ne comprenez pas… ce n'est pas par amour…_

 _-Alors vous reconnaissez m'avoir menti !_ Sa voix s'était brisée, finalement, les sanglots longtemps retenus secouaient tout son corps - _Oh, seigneur !_

 _-Elisabeth !_ Darcy était pétrifié, empêtré dans ses inhabiletés et la peur d'aggraver la situation - _Non, je…_

 _-Espèce de scélérat ! de fornicateur !_ Ses joues s'enflammaient sous l'effet de son courroux, ses yeux assombris ne le quittaient plus - _Vous les avez protégés ! Et moi, moi, vous m'avez menti ! Je vous déteste ! »_

Elle s'était dirigée vers la porte, renonçant à une bataille sans autre objet que son propre mépris d'elle-même. Tout menaçait de s'effondrer et elle était bien trop fière pour le prendre à témoin. Les épaules relevées, le regard brûlant, elle avait ramassé le bas de sa robe de deuil pour faciliter sa fuite, lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer _« Vous me détestez, Madame, quant à moi… et bien, moi… c'est pour vous que je me tais aujourd'hui. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui, mais pour vous »_ Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'arrêter sa course pour se retourner.

Ce fut elle qui franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore. Son regard captant le sien, conquérant sa volonté, son désir pour le faire sien, entièrement. Elle avait atteint le point de non retour et ferma son cœur à toute protestation pour n'écouter que son corps. Elle s'était penchée vers lui, brusquement, et pour déjouer toute dérobade, elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, les mains emprisonnant et caressant sa nuque. Ses lèvres s'étaient brutalement écrasées sur sa bouche, avides et chaudes. Il avait d'abord été surpris par la violence de ses mouvements puis il avait répondu avec le même empressement. La voracité de l'une réveillait la sensualité de l'autre, leurs corps entrant en collision dans un même appel désespéré. Il l'avait adossée à la bibliothèque, leurs doigts cherchant fébrilement toute la peau à laquelle ils pouvaient prétendre, pétrissant, frottant chaque zone découverte, puis une langue redessinait goulûment les courbes qu'elle suivait, accroissant ainsi la tension que leur respiration haletante trahissait. Elle gémissait dans sa bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains se frayait un chemin au creux de son intimité, il constata avec un plaisir évident qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Son propre désir se faisait douloureux, confiné dans un habit devenu trop étroit. Elle l'entendit geindre lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts impatients sur son érection qu'elle aggrava inévitablement. Elle sentit brusquement qu'il l'empoignait afin de la transporter jusqu'au bureau où il la déposa sans jamais relâcher son étreinte. Ses yeux mi-clos s'abîmaient dans le spectacle électrisant du contraste entre la rondeur de ses cuisses blanches et la couleur de sa robe relevée. Sa bouche parcourut le chemin jusqu'au creux de son intimité, recueillant le fruit de son excitation. Elle avait jeté ses mains dans sa chevelure qu'elle pétrissait puis l'avait obligé à revenir à ses lèvres meurtries par l'ardeur de leurs assauts, l'exhortant à cesser de la tourmenter ainsi. Cris et chuchotements frénétiques accentuaient exagérément leur désir mutuel, leurs mains impudiques et libres se disputant l'accès aux replis secrets et moites. Quand il s'enfonça triomphalement en elle, ses hanches s'ajustèrent immédiatement à ses mouvements, avec la même urgence brutale. Douleur et plaisir se rejoignirent jusqu'à atteindre un état de félicité charnelle qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais soupçonné. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé, leurs corps encore pressés l'un contre l'autre, les joues incandescentes et le souffle court. Elisabeth s'était assise, le visage effleurant le col de sa chemise, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Frissonnante, elle avait commencé à réorganiser sa tenue, quand elle fut obligée de relever la tête sous l'effet de la pression de sa main qu'il avait posée sous son menton. Elle lui donna volontiers sa bouche, une dernière fois, pour partager un baiser prolongé et dont la douceur exigeante tranchait avec la rudesse de leurs ébats précédents. Ce fut sans doute le goût du sel sur sa langue qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle pleurait. Ils se détachèrent lentement, toujours incapables d'échanger quelques mots, dépassés par leurs émotions brutes et contradictoires. Le réveil s'avéra rude car ils se rendirent compte que la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée… et se trouvèrent pris au dépourvu lorsqu'ils virent la poignée vaciller.

 _ **A suivre**_


	16. 16 - Va devant toi

Bonsoir ami(e)s de passage, et que vogue la galère… attention l'embarcation est fragile…

Comme le chante Renaud aujourd'hui « La vie est moche et c'est trop court. » Méditons donc… et faisons nos choix… en y pensant seulement après.

Bon voyage,

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel :

 **Pat' :**

Pas de culpabilité entre nous… prends le plaisir que tu veux/ peux ici, l'entrée est gratuite… je m'incline cependant devant tant de complaisance à mon égard. Oui, le profil… je n'ai guère le temps de le rafraîchir… à mon grand regret ! Peut-être devrais-je y ajouter quelque virgule ? ;)

Merci de tout mon petit cœur tout palpitant…

 **« Va devant toi, et si ce monde que tu cherches n'a pas été créé encore, il jaillira des ondes, exprès pour justifier ton audace.»** Nerval.

Un sentiment de panique s'était déclaré en miroir dans chaque paire d'yeux… Puis il l'avait littéralement jetée derrière un paravent providentiel siégeant juste à côté du bureau où ils avaient partagé le langage désenchanté des êtres qui ne savent plus se fier à leurs pensées. Le bouillonnant Darcy n'avait guère eu l'opportunité de se rendre à nouveau présentable et ce fut donc un homme à la tenue pour le moins négligée qui se présenta aux yeux de son visiteur importun.

 _« Oh…Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion mon cher neveu… si je m'attendais à vous trouver ainsi… certainement votre repos ne méritait-il pas d'être troublé de cette manière. Toutefois à ma décharge, ce n'est que sous le coup de l'insistance d'un visiteur particulièrement désireux de vous poser une question… hum, au sujet d'une certaine Lady… »_ George lui paraissait presque embarrassé, chose étrange… ses yeux balayaient convulsivement l'espace entre son interlocuteur et celui qu'occupait paisiblement le paravent. Darcy arrangeait du mieux possible sa tenue, ses mains tremblant dans leur hâte à dissimuler son corps encore pénétré du plaisir volé précédemment. Une voix familière et impatiente retentit derrière la silhouette redevenue nonchalante d'oncle George.

 _« Monsieur, je suis parfaitement capable de me faire comprendre par moi-même. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser m'expliquer auprès de votre neveu, nul besoin d'intermédiaire._ Le père d'Elisabeth lui-même s'était glissé derrière le protecteur désarmé devant une telle audace - _Je vous remercie._ Nulle agressivité ne se logeait dans son regard, mais une indéniable anxiété teintée de gravité.

 _-M. Darcy… »_ Il ne put réprimer son étonnement à la vue du désordre encore visible dans l'accoutrement de son hôte forcé.

Le jeune homme répondit à son salut en hochant a tête, bien incapable de faire face de toute son intelligence au regard scrutateur du père de celle qu'il avait traitée si légèrement dans cette même pièce quelques brefs instants auparavant.

 _« Mon petit, vous avez l'air souffrant. Peut-être devrais-je recueillir les doléances de M. Bennet à votre place ?_ Le visage de George affichait un air amusé plutôt que soucieux, particulièrement déplacé dans ce contexte, aux yeux de son _neveu_ toujours extrêmement nerveux.

 _-Non, mon oncle, je suis seulement surpris… je… je me suis reposé probablement un peu trop longtemps sur le sofa._ Une sensation de chaleur avait gagné tout son corps, augmentant son malaise - _Pardonnez-moi ce coupable relâchement, Messieurs, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de visites. Je suis vraiment confus. Au diable les questions de bienséance ! J'irai droit au but : que puis-je pour vous M. Bennet ?_ Il lui avait désigné un siège, le plus loin possible du paravent. M. Bennet s'était assis promptement et un peu lourdement, comme un homme las de s'agiter en vain.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la situation de ma fille, Elisabeth Winslow, dont vous avez assisté le défunt époux en ces derniers instants._ Il lâcha un profond soupir, le regard légèrement embué - _Je me dois de donner un tour un peu brutal à la conversation car le temps presse. Il y a quelques jours, un vilain bonhomme, cocher de son état, s'est invité chez elle pour révéler d'étranges détails concernant les circonstances des dernières heures de Lord Winslow. Bien qu'apparemment accoutumé à la fréquentation des tavernes, l'homme en question semblait avoir dessaoulé quand il s'est lancé dans sa révoltante diatribe. Brièvement… ma fille n'a pas mis en doute ces propos, qui restaient pourtant, sans preuve, de simples allégations. Elle a été donc vivement et aisément convaincue que son époux était décédé dans les bras de sa prétendue maîtresse et en a été intensément meurtrie, évidemment. Je n'ai pu éviter cette entrevue si déplaisante, je ne suis intervenu que trop tard et je suspecte Elisabeth d'en avoir entendu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû… Elle a disparu il y a maintenant deux heures et ne trouvant aucune trace d'elle ailleurs, je me suis dirigé ici, pensant qu'éventuellement elle aurait pu en faire de même._

 _-Je ne comprends pas ce qui la motiverait…_

 _-J'ai supposé qu'elle aurait pu désirer vous poser quelques questions sur votre rôle dans cette désastreuse affaire, monsieur._

 _-Voyons, si cette charmante Lady Winslow s'était présentée ici, croyez-moi, je ne serais pas en votre compagnie, messieurs…_ George s'était empressé de prendre la parole, curieusement hors propos - _Non, M. Bennet, si votre fille avait franchi le seuil de la résidence, j'en serais informé et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas le cas._ M. Bennet lui avait jeté un curieux regard avant d'abdiquer.

 _-Cet immonde cocher m'a affirmé que vous l'aviez déjà payé… afin qu'il garde le silence… sachez que j'en ai fait de même mais comme je n'avais aucune confiance en lui… puisqu'il avait déjà manqué à sa parole en venant voir ma fille, je l'ai fait suivre et figurez-vous, que j'ai appris qu'il était mort hier…_ Il faisait face au jeune homme, avide de recueillir les réactions de ce dernier.

 _-Seigneur ! Etes-vous bien sûr de cela ?_ Les deux Darcy s'étaient levés comme un seul homme, leurs voix s'entremêlant, leurs regards préoccupés se croisant spontanément.

 _-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr, messieurs._ Leur invité feignait une indifférence bien éloignée du réel intérêt qu'il prenait à la discussion - _Plus inquiétant encore, il a été assassiné, proprement si je puis dire, sans bruit. Et l'argent avait disparu… naturellement._ Son regard s'était résolument fixé sur les traits du jeune Darcy dont la fébrilité croissait.

 _-Naturellement… mais quelqu'un a –t-il été arrêté ?_

 _-Non, aucun témoin, aucun indice ne pouvant conduire directement à un suspect… par ailleurs étant donné son statut dans la pyramide sociale, je doute que l'enquête soit approfondie._

 _-Pouvons-nous raisonnablement penser qu'il s'agit d'une sombre intrigue impliquant un ou des complices ? Peut-être avait-il compromis d'autres individus dans sa sinistre machination ?_

 _-Je l'ignore Darcy, et c'est bien ce qui m'effraye. Etant donné les activités abjectes auxquelles s'adonnait cet énergumène. Vous comprenez sans doute mieux pour quelles raisons je m'inquiète… »_

Elisabeth s'était assise sur le parquet ciré, dans un joli désordre de tissus, n'osant pas effectuer le moindre mouvement qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Ses joues s'étaient violemment empourprées lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la voix de son père, son cœur cognant avec force contre sa poitrine, rendant douloureuse chaque respiration. Elle avait beau être cachée à la vue de celui qu'elle respectait le plus au monde, la honte avait gagné chaque once de sa personne, comme un poison ardent. Tout le contentement de l'être avait fui pour ne laisser la place qu'à un sentiment dévastateur, elle fit silence en elle afin de se concentrer sur les propos échangés par les trois hommes.

Ses yeux s'attachaient à détailler son environnement immédiat, passant de l'envers du paravent à trois pans tendus de cuir finement travaillé, à de menus objets abandonnés sur un guéridon. Une pièce de tissu brodé d'or et de pierres précieuses aux couleurs vives attira son œil en particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la présence d'un petit ouvrage de bois peint en des tons assez éclatants et peu conventionnels. Le fourreau, légèrement arqué, d'un poignard en argent brillait doucement sous les rayons du timide soleil qui traversaient la pièce depuis les larges fenêtres. La jeune femme leva péniblement la tête en direction de cet amas hétéroclite afin d'en mieux discerner les détails, malheureusement, sa position et la prudence à laquelle elle devait se plier l'empêchait d'assouvir complètement sa curiosité, elle remarqua toutefois que la poignée de l'arme était ornée de ce qu'elle considéra représenter un globe, peut-être un œil grand ouvert... elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude.

Elle se sentit tressaillir à l'évocation de la disparition de Frédéric, ce fut même l'effet d'un soufflet qui aurait frappé sa joue. De nouveau le dégoût d'elle- même agrippa sa nuque puis accapara son cœur qui s'abîmait en un rythme effréné, avant de se loger au creux de son ventre. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement, épousant le mouvement répétitif des vagues de nausée qui soulevaient sa poitrine. Des convictions de mort subite jusqu'au désir déraisonnable de disparaître inopinément et séance tenante, obscurcissaient son jugement, si bien qu'elle ne prit la mesure de l'inquiétude de son père que lorsque celle-ci fit écho avec celle de ces interlocuteurs.

Elle éprouva fugitivement un soulagement au départ de son père, dans l'attente de pouvoir s'échapper de cette humiliante situation mais George Darcy ne semblait pas disposé à quitter son neveu et continuait de le solliciter.

 _« Alors, mon cher, neveu, que pensez-vous de cette annonce pour le moins inattendue ?_

 _-Cela ne me paraît pas de bon augure, George. Il va nous falloir en apprendre davantage et surtout redoubler de prudence._ Il fronçait sévèrement les sourcils.

 _-Plus précisément… Sacha… croyez-vous qu'ils sont de nouveau sur vos traces ? Après tant de temps… ?_

 _-George, je ne veux ni ne peux discuter de cela ici et maintenant. Maintenant veuillez me permettre de réfléchir en toute quiétude._ Sa bouche ne formait plus qu'un pli, ses yeux rivés sur son ange gardien - _Seul._ Il fit une nouvelle pause, pour accentuer le sens de son message - _S'il vous plaît, George._

 _-Humph… soit. Puisque vous me le demandez si obligeamment, je vous laisse gérer la situation… »_ Et il avait décampé après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction du paravent.

Elle était totalement pétrifiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elisabeth ne savait comment agir. Elle était perdue à l'intérieur de son enveloppe corporelle, ébranlée par chaque sensation qui la secouait avec férocité. Elle avait emprisonné son visage entre ses mains frissonnantes, de peur de se découvrir devant lui. Lui, qu'elle avait pris comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme une femme dont la vertu s'était décomposée devant la promesse d'un bref instant de plaisir animal. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce désastre dans lequel elle avait sombré avec un ravissement effrayant et indigne.

 _« Elisabeth ? Elisabeth… Je vous en prie… J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous allez. »_ Sa voix s'était terriblement adoucie, presque hypnotique. Il s'était accroupi devant elle, derrière ce maudit paravent. Elle sentait sa présence, le nez empli de son odeur, les oreilles bercées par l'empreinte que sa voix avait laissée en elle. En l'absence de réaction de sa part, il avait finalement avancé l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'un de ses poignets. Il la caressait comme s'il avait voulu l'apprivoiser. Sa tendresse l'accablait encore plus, si bien qu'elle le repoussa sans ménagement, se redressant maladroitement. Sa brusquerie avait introduit une grande confusion et les obligea à prendre appui l'un sur l'autre pour rétablir leur équilibre commun.

 _« De grâce… épargnez-moi cette épreuve._ Sa voix tremblait lamentablement.

 _-Cette épreuve !? Vous me cherchez querelle après… après…_ Il était manifestement blessé par son accusation – _Au nom du ciel,_ _pourquoi m'offenser ? Car c'est bien vous Madame qui avez initié cette rencontre._ Il l'avait subitement lâchée.

 _-C'était une erreur, une regrettable erreur et j'ai bien trop honte de ce que j'ai fait pour vouloir en discuter avec vous. Je suis désolée. »_ Elle avait tant bien que mal remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements de femme encore endeuillée, les joues brûlantes et les yeux fuyants. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à la porte, devant laquelle elle s'arrêtée et sans se retourner, elle lui demanda dans un souffle : _« Qui est à vos trousses et pourquoi ? »_

Pris dans sa propre tempête, il ne souhaita pas lui répondre dans un premier temps, mais la nature de ses sentiments pour cette femme lui imposa une retenue déconcertante. Ce ne fut pas sans affection qu'il lui fit sa réponse : _« Rien qui ne vous concerne, Madame, vous pouvez maintenant reprendre le cours de votre vie, sans craindre de moi autre chose que le souvenir d'une tendre inclination. Aucun scandale ne vous touchera par ma faute. Adieu. »_

Elle pensa pour elle-même qu'elle avait bien mérité cette seconde gifle, elle reprit en effet sa course vers ce qu'elle s'était choisi pour destin.

 _ **A suivre**_


	17. 17 - Les serments les plus forts

Bonjour et merci …

Petits messages personnels :

 **Mimija :**

Cela bouillonne toujours… l'esprit humain n'a de cesse de questionner le monde qui l'entoure… Comme le dit la chanson de Georges [eh, oui… un autre George(s)] Moustaki _«Nous avons toute la vie pour nous amuser, nous avons toute la mort pour nous reposer»_ , ainsi en va-t-il de nos deux héros… qui ne sont pas prés de se reposer semble-t-il…

 **Pat' :**

Ton impatience aura été vite récompensée, pour une fois… j'espère que ta curiosité t'amènera bien vite derrière ton paravent magique (à défaut de tapis…). Voici donc une suite possible… très chère lectrice. Encore merci pour ta générosité.

Calazzi.

 **Les serments les plus forts ne sont que de la paille dans le brasier des sens.** Shakespeare, « La tempête ».

La porte de la voiture était grande ouverte et semblait l'inviter à venir prendre place. Les rayons du soleil se brisaient sur le toit de celle-ci et aveuglaient Elisabeth, qui hésita jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive la voix de George Darcy derrière elle. _«Je vous en prie, Lady Winslow »._ Son bras gentiment levé lui montrait le chemin. Elle en avait assez de lutter, pour l'heure, elle tourna la tête de nouveau en direction du ciel comme si elle avait besoin d'un encouragement puis s'appuya sur la main robuste qui l'attendait pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine. Une fois assise, ses mains gantées se tourmentant l'une l'autre sur ses genoux, Elisabeth soupira avant d'affronter le regard de son hôte. Ce fut avec une bienveillance et même peut-être avec une tendresse trop pudique pour se révéler qu'il l'accueillit.

 _« Madame, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous présenter mes condoléances…_

 _-Merci, M. Darcy._ Elle l'avait pratiquement interrompu, comme gênée par les souvenirs que ces paroles réveillaient.

 _-Le temps nous étant compté, enfin, celui de cet entretien, je me permets d'aller droit au but._ Sa mine sérieuse lui paraissait si inhabituelle qu'elle en oubliait ses propres tourments - _Voilà, mon neveu et moi venons d'apprendre d'alarmantes nouvelles et je crains qu'elles ne provoquent quelques redoutables conséquences sur votre vie._ Son regard ne la quittait plus, comme pour la convaincre par son seul feu - _J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que nous sommes poursuivis par des êtres malfaisants et puissants. Nos ennemis se sont par le passé, illustrés par leur cruauté, or dans leur volonté de nous nuire, ils pourraient éventuellement s'en prendre à vous s'ils découvrent la moindre connexion entre nous._

 _-De qui, de quoi parlez-vous Monsieur ?_ Elle ne paraissait pas prête à lui faciliter la tâche.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire, en vérité, cette histoire est tellement… incroyable et compliquée…_ Il soupira pesamment, levant les yeux vers le haut, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : _Je suppose que mon neveu serait très mécontent d'apprendre que je vous ai parlé._

 _-Je… j'ai entendu quelques bribes…_ Elisabeth était lasse de se poser des questions, sa curiosité la menait à se découvrir un peu.

 _-Ah, Je savais bien que… !_ Il se frappa le front du plat de la main - _Charles Bingley ? Il vous a répété les confidences que lui avait faites son ami ? Quel piètre gardien de secrets il fait !_

 _-Est-ce donc vrai ?_ Le visage de la jeune femme révélait indéniablement son intérêt, complètement focalisé sur lui maintenant - _C'est tout ce qui importe aujourd'hui, à mes yeux. Est-il réellement convaincu par la fab… l'histoire qu'il a racontée ou bien est-ce… une sorte… de jeu ?_

 _-Il ne m'appartient pas de vous éclairer sur ce point Madame, vous devrez le découvrir par vous- même…_ George n'avait pas l'intention dedéployer tout son arsenal, elle attendrait avant qu'il n'abatte tout son jeu sur la table - _Mon message concerne un danger immédiat et si grand qu'il serait souhaitable que vous ne restiez plus jamais seule, que vous quittiez même Londres sur le champ vers une destination connue de vous seule. Est-ce possible ?_

 _-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me plier à vos injonctions, sans plus d'arguments ?_ Elle s'était reculée et s'appuyait sur le dossier de la banquette pour se raidir.

 _-Il le faut, Madame._ Lui aussi s'était subrepticement redressé, voulant sans doute l'envelopper de toute son autorité.

 _-S'agit-il de ceux qui ont assassiné ce cocher ?_ C'était plus fort qu'elle… il hésita vaguement, comme pris de court par sa question.

 _-… Très probablement. Je crois que ce coquin n'est pas mort seulement pour l'argent qu'il avait soutiré._

 _-Est-ce en rapport avec cette organisation secrète dont Charles m'a parlé ?_ Ses genoux touchaient presque les siens, son corps se penchait audacieusement en avant.

 _-Sapristi ! Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ?_ La colère grondait dans sa voix.

 _-Vous d'abord, M…. Darcy ?_ Elle avait bien détaché le nom du titre - _Si tel est bien votre nom… et si vous êtes bien l'oncle de celui qui a hérité de ce nom._

 _-Que voulez-vous savoir précisément Lady Winslow?_

 _-Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ?_ La voiture s'était brutalement arrêtée, les obligeant à reprendre leur équilibre après la collision de leurs jambes.

 _-Hum, et bien, je suis son ange gardien, en quelque sorte… J'ai reçu la mission de le protéger. Je m'appelle George Wickham._

 _-Je n'ai pas compris : qui vous envoie auprès de lui ?_

 _-Vous ne me croiriez pas. Plus tard, sans doute… je vous dévoilerai cette information._ Ils étaient de nouveau en mouvement, il avait tourné son regard vers la vitre puis était revenu à elle.

 _-Soit, j'attendrai. Quelle est cette société secrète que vous semblez tant craindre ?_

 _-Madame, si vous pensez que Sacha, car tel est son nom de naissance, vit dans un monde imaginaire ou bien qu'il s'amuse de la crédulité de ses contemporains, il n'est d'aucune utilité que je développe cet aspect de l'histoire._ Sa voix s'était durcie.

 _-Vous demandez beaucoup, Monsieur._ Elisabeth n'était pas insensible à la sécheresse de son interlocuteur et s'était elle-même radoucie - _Je veux bien admettre que ce n'est pas un Darcy au sens héréditaire. Je veux bien accepter aussi qu'il ne soit pas un gentleman anglais mais un aristocrate russe. Toutefois… pour ce qui est de son … âge réel, permettez-moi un certain scepticisme. Ma nature matérialiste souffre d'un manque évident de mysticisme, sans doute notre époque qui se veut de plus en plus rationnelle joue-t-elle un rôle dans mon refus d'adhérer à ce qui ressemble à une fable pour enfants._

 _-Je ne vous en blâme pas, ma chère… Cela me rend simplement les choses plus compliquées… Sacha a vécu plusieurs vies, ce que vous pouvez accepter comme une métaphore finalement. Un concours de circonstances l'a conduit à contracter une terrible maladie, la peste, de laquelle il a été sauvé par les membres d'une organisation clandestine, pratiquement inconnue de tous mais dont le pouvoir et la détermination ne connaissent aucune limite. Sacha a transgressé leurs règles en la quittant. L'appartenance à cette communauté vaut pour l'éternité, ou du moins pour tout le temps d'une vie… humaine. Une fois attaché à eux, il est interdit, impossible de s'en défaire autrement que par l'ultime sacrifice : la mort. Ils n'ont eu de cesse de le poursuivre… et il semblerait qu'ils aient retrouvé sa trace, ce qui met en péril tous ceux qui l'entourent._

 _-Pour quelles raisons les membres de cette société s'intéresseraient-ils à moi ? Je ne suis rien pour eux… pour leur proie._ Elle tentait très sincèrement de s'en convaincre.

 _-Madame, je n'ai pas le temps de vous en dire davantage… mais sachez que vous êtes une pièce maîtresse dans le salut de Sacha… je serai plus direct : s'il vous perd, il perd tout. [et moi aussi par la même occasion]_ Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout - _Même lui ne le sait pas encore, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de garder le silence sur ce point. Vous devez absolument rester en vie._

 _-Je vous remercie Monsieur de votre sollicitude !_ Elle lui décocha un sourire parfaitement franc - _Je dois donc vous obéir car votre protégé aurait besoin de moi pour sa propre sauvegarde ! Mais moi ? Quel intérêt puis-je trouver à cela?_ Ses yeux pétillaient.

 _-Votre raison d'être Madame._ Un ange de sa catégorie n'était pas préparé à une telle résistance… et il ne savait plus comment lui faire entendre raison - _Votre raison de vivre, tout simplement. Si vous ne prenez pas le risque de me croire, Elisabeth, vous perdrez tous deux ce précieux cadeau… qui rend l'existence terrestre unique. Vous avez la chance d'être maîtresse de votre destin… pour une bonne partie, alors ne vous trompez pas de bataille._

 _-Les livres sur l'histoire de la Russie… c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle avait bien perçu la solennité de son vis-à-vis et en avait perdu sa bonne humeur - _Vous comprendrez que je sois trop bouleversée pour vous répondre dès maintenant. Je dois réfléchir._

 _-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une femme aussi intelligente. Nous devrons éviter le plus possible de correspondre pas les voies habituelles, je vous confie donc ces pigeons voyageurs…_ Il lui désignait de ses grosses mains la cage où quatre volatiles aux yeux ronds se partageaient l'espace - _C'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide. Si je dois vous répondre, je le ferai en personne… en toute discrétion, soyez en assurée. J'aurais une dernière requête…_

 _-Je vous écoute._ Elisabeth regardait curieusement ce don étonnant.

 _-Lorsque nous sommes seuls, me feriez-vous l'honneur et le plaisir de m'appeler George ? Maintenant que vous connaissez ma véritable identité…_

 _-J'essaierai de m'y tenir._ Surprise, elle avait abandonné l'objet de son attention pour la lui offrir. _George._

 _-Merci, Madame. Je vous souhaite une journée agréable et nourrie de réflexions…_

 _-A bientôt donc.»_

Il lui avait tendu la caisse contenant les précieux oiseaux, partageant un dernier regard où il jeta tout son cœur… Elle détourna le sien la première, tout en rosissant. Les dangers n'effacent pas la réalité de nos fragilités.

Le personnel de la maison prit immédiatement en charge les pigeons afin de leur offrir un abri plus approprié. Une fois rédigé un bref pli pour rassurer son père sur son sort, Elisabeth se précipita dans sa chambre, demandant de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Elle devait absolument s'isoler afin de réorganiser toutes ces informations qu'elle avait apprises. Malheureusement, rien ne put apaiser la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Aucune tentative de rationalisation, aucun fil directeur pour guider sa pensée ne se matérialisa. Son for intérieur bouillonnait, créant différentes associations entre les mots et les fantasmes nés de ses souvenirs. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, espérant trouver le sommeil, pour ne plus penser, ne plus ressasser. Ses yeux clos laissaient défiler le flux des images de son impudeur. Plutôt que la brûlure de la honte ressentie un peu plus tôt, ce fut l'embrasement des sens qui l'emporta. Il fallait choisir une direction. Vite.

L'objet de ses pensées aussi passionnées qu'obsédantes, se perdait en conjectures lui-même. Sa vie avait depuis longtemps prit la couleur du ciel d'Angleterre, ce qui lui avait convenu puisque la discrétion s'était faite une condition évidente de sa tranquillité. Le charme était probablement rompu et les Ombres revenaient anéantir l'impassible ordonnancement de ses jours. Il avait besoin de conseils, d'assurance… mais où était donc passé George ? Et depuis quand cet être insensé lui était-il devenu indispensable? Que fallait-il décider ? Partir ? Rester ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Un visage s'imposait à chaque indécision. Il avait de nouveau été touché par la grâce… et voilà qu'un grand péril obscurcissait déjà la timide promesse qu'il avait voulu saisir. Il avait cru pouvoir balayer tous les obstacles qu'il avait lui-même jadis déposés… Dans sa fièvre, il avait abandonné sciemment la peur qui avait nourri son isolement volontaire, il avait laissé monter en lui ce désir fou d'aimer encore. Il avait brisé sa promesse, pour une femme… qui ne le voulait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle avait pris congé de lui, il s'était résolu à jouer selon les règles qu'elle édicterait. Dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison, de faire sien un amour aussi vertigineux que celui qui l'enflammait aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de George… désespérément. George saurait dans quelle mesure Elisabeth était en danger … à cause de lui.

 _ **A suivre**_


	18. 18 - Pense à tes péchés

Bonsoir, les chapitres se font plus courts et plus espacés… et j'aurais bien un tas d'excuses à avancer mais… je ne le ferai pas. Place à la lecture.

Petit message personnel :

 **Mimija :**

Préserve ton nez autant que possible, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une modification inesthétique ou du moindre inconfort en ce qui te concerne… Voilà un chapitre moins bouillonnant mais qui apporte encore un peu de mystère, quoique…

Mes hommages et mes respects Madame.

 **Othello**

Pense à tes péchés.

 **Desdémona**

Ce sont les tendresses que j'ai pour vous.

 **Othello** , act V, sc 2. W. Shakespeare.

Elle lui faisait face, elle-même horrifiée par la peur cadenassée dans son regard alors que les hommes qui avaient d'abord formé un cercle autour de lui, l'empoignaient avec une précision très organisée. C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à protester, et à son absence d'indignation, il avait finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à l'arrivée de cette troupe brutale. Honteuse, elle avait détourné son visage de celui qu'elle avait trahi, par amour pensait-elle avant d'en subir les conséquences réelles. Il était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière, pour regretter…

Sa robe alourdissait chacun de ses mouvements, l'embarrassant dans sa course effrénée… Elle haletait si fort qu'aucun autre son ne pénétrait ses oreilles, elle sentait perler la sueur au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, le long de sa nuque et dans tous les replis intimes de son corps perdu dans cette débandade. Ses pieds martelaient le sol, des larmes douloureuses lui volaient toute capacité de respirer, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de cesser toute tentative de déplacement, s'écroulant sur ses genoux, le visage pris dans ses mains. Elle perçut de plus en plus distinctement les cris d'un homme… _« Non, noooon ! Anne ! Lâchez-moi ! Anne ! Je t'en supplie ! Regarde-moi ! »_ Chaque mot entendu approfondissait la douleur d'une blessure intérieure, la faisant se courber de plus en plus, ramassée en une misérable créature. Elle avait beau appliquer ses mains tout contre ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait échapper à ses hurlements. Elle répétait inlassablement et pour elle-même _« Je prierai chaque jour pour toi, pour expier ma faute ! »_

Seule… engloutie dans l'obscurité silencieuse de sa chambre, elle se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant et sanglotant confusément. Tout lui avait paru si réel… jusqu'à cette lumière crue et aveuglante qui pourtant n'évoquait pas celle de son pays. Elisabeth se souvenait rarement de ses rêves d'adulte, et s'étonna même de pouvoir produire de tels cauchemars. Son corps frissonnait encore, la sensation de malaise tardait à disparaître. Le dos appuyé contre ses oreillers, elle avait repoussé les draps afin de se libérer de leur poids, et tentait de calmer l'emballement de son cœur encagé dans sa poitrine qui montait et descendait pris dans une folle sarabande. Elle aurait voulu chasser ces images terrifiantes de son esprit mais dans le même temps, elle éprouvait une curieuse sensation, impérieuse, lui commandant de ne pas négliger ce qu'elle avait vu défiler derrière ses paupières closes. Les portes d'un autre monde s'étaient ouvertes devant elle et si elle n'en comprenait pas encore le sens, rien ne démentait le fait qu'elle en aurait les clés… plus tard. Elle tenta de fixer dans sa mémoire les moindres détails des élucubrations de son imagination, au-delà du déroulement des faits et gestes, elle se focalisa sur la silhouette masculine qu'elle avait fui… pour vérifier que les traits de son visage étaient bien ceux de l'homme qui la troublait tant depuis qu'elle en avait accueilli, avec une ardeur égale à la sienne, les hommages appuyés à sa sensualité. Il fallait donc que cette obsession la poursuive jusque dans son inconscience. Certains ont toujours cru et défendu l'idée que les rêves véhiculaient un sens particulier, jusqu'à la prémonition. Se pouvait-il que cette scène épouvantable qui lui laissait une impression haïssable d'avoir commis un acte terrible, soit un avant-goût de son futur proche ? Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il appelée « Anne » ? Cette femme désespérée représentait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Elisabeth avait suivi les enseignements de son père, s'attachant à fonder le plus honnêtement possible son raisonnement, quelle qu'en soit la matière, pourtant ce mystère fait homme la provoquait et l'entraînait dans des zones de pensées inédites, inconfortables et incontrôlables.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir partager ses pensées dont elle ne pouvait plus se défaire, elle aurait tant voulu évacuer ce doute obsédant qui la rongeait. Pouvait-elle seulement espérer… un jour… _oublier_? Non, de toute évidence, il n'était plus question de cela mais simplement de traverser cette tempête intérieure en préservant son intégrité. Cette rencontre avait fait trembler tous ses verrous et elle craignait de plus en plus de sombrer dans des eaux troubles créées par un esprit probablement furieusement perturbé.

Son père l'attendait patiemment, enfoncé dans un siège capitonné. Son regard inquisiteur se posa presque immédiatement sur elle alors qu'elle faisait son entrée, le plus naturellement du monde. Elisabeth connaissait bien les règles régissant l'univers de M. Bennet et avait anticipé la conversation qui s'annonçait.

 _« Papa, vous semblez en quête d'une réponse à une question que vous n'avez pas même encore formulée. Est-ce exact ?_ Elle choisit une assise suffisamment incommode pour ne pas s'amollir et baisser la garde.

 _-Tout dépend de ce que vous êtes prête à divulguer Lizzy._ Il avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes. _Toutefois, je crois en effet qu'il est temps que nous discutions sérieusement._

 _-Par quoi allons-nous commencer ?_ Son cœur battait la chamade, comme celui d'une enfant bientôt prise en flagrant délit de mensonge.

 _-Et bien, j'imagine que vous pourriez m'informer du lieu où vous vous trouviez pendant que j'étais lancé dans une recherche éperdue… Si j'ai bien lu votre message, il n'y était pas mentionné ni où vous étiez ni avec qui, le cas échéant._ M. Bennet feignait visiblement un détachement qu'il était loin de ressentir.

 _-L'important n'est-il pas que je sois rentrée à bon port ?_ Le voyant froncer dangereusement les sourcils, elle soupira et changea de tactique - _Papa, j'ai besoin de votre soutien… inconditionnel, or, je ne suis pas du tout certaine que vous soyez enclin à me l'offrir._ Elle luttait contre la douleur qui venait de se révéler dans sa gorge, ses yeux embués clignaient nerveusement - _J'ai bien trop peur que vous me désapprouviez, si bien que je n'ai pu me résoudre à partager mes secrets avec vous._

 _-Lizzy, pour ma part, je crains que vous ne soyez mêlée à une affaire terriblement dangereuse._ Il fit une pause assez longue - _Vous étiez chez lui… n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui._ Elle essuyait les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses cils - _C'était plus fort que moi… lui seul pouvait confirmer ce que cet homme m'avait jeté au visage…_

 _-Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous étiez venue chercher ?_ Sa voix grave était de nouveau douce.

 _-Non, il n'a rien voulu confirmer. Cependant certaines de ses hésitations m'incitent à penser que je ne me suis pas trompée… Mon défunt mari n'était pas l'homme intègre que j'ai cru aimer. Pardonnez-moi._

 _-Lizzy, ce n'est sans doute pas mon rôle et je ne suis en rien exemplaire en tant que père ou même mari… Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de réconforter mais… je suis profondément désolé que cela se soit terminé ainsi, vous méritez tellement mieux, mon enfant._ Il se reprit puis ajouta : _Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui vous lie à ce Darcy, pour lequel il m'avait paru que vous ne ressentiez qu'inimitié._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._ Non, elle ne voulait absolument pas répondre à cette question. Pas maintenant, pas ainsi.

 _-C'est tout de même vers lui que vous vous êtes d'abord tournée dans ce moment de détresse… pas vers moi._

 _-Mais il était à la source de ce secret !_ Ses joues s'étaient colorées sous l'effet de l'indignation - _Et vous, vous m'avez empêchée d'écouter ce pauvre cocher !_

 _-Pauvre ?_

 _-…_

 _-Lizzy, que savez-vous à ce sujet ?_ Il la réprimandait comme autrefois.

 _-Je… j'ai parlé avec l'oncle de M. Darcy… il m'a mise en garde contre un danger qu'il n'a pas vraiment précisé… et j'ai appris que ce cocher était mort… assassiné._

 _-Finalement cet original est peut-être plus sensé qu'il ne le laisse paraître !_

 _-Papa ? Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Croyez-vous que nous sommes réellement en grand danger en restant à Londres?_

 _-Je n'en ai pas la moindre certitude mon enfant. Néanmoins, ma couardise me porte à prendre au sérieux cet avertissement. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez rejoindre votre amie Charlotte Collins dans sa campagne, ne vous y a-t-elle pas invité à plusieurs reprises ? Ce serait une retraite discrète…_

 _-Ce me semble une excellente idée en effet. Je vais écrire sur le champ à Charlotte. »_

Ce fut une femme tremblante, mais soulagée, qui s'empara de sa plume afin d'écrire deux missives.

M. Bennet en observateur compulsif et amusé de ses congénères, avait bien relevé quelques informations contradictoires entre ce que sa fille et ce gentleman lui donnaient à voir et ce qu'il percevait presque intuitivement. La longue fréquentation des nerfs instables de Mrs Bennet lui avait appris à regarder de l'autre côté du miroir tendu par ses interlocuteurs et ce qu'il avait collecté auprès de ces deux piètres acteurs n'avait pas calmé ses inquiétudes. Il se félicitait très modestement d'avoir résolu deux d'entre elles en un coup : mettre Elisabeth à l'abri et l'éloigner de celui qui semblait près de gagner son cœur.

00000000000000000000000000000

Il avait fini par le trouver dans les hauteurs oubliées de la résidence, occupé à prodiguer des soins affectueux à un volatile gris et passablement agité.

 _« George ! Vous voilà donc ! Mais que diable faites-vous ici ? Quelle est cette nouvelle fantaisie ?_ Il ne lâchait pas du regard les autres oiseaux eux-mêmes spectateurs de cetet scène inédite.

 _-Mon cher neveu, sachez que je suis colombophile, depuis peu…_ Il gesticulait, désignant collectivement la faune voletante qui les toisait suspicieusement - _Voyez ces magnifiques créatures qui possèdent naturellement ce que je dois si durement gagner… Enfin, si Dieu me garde !_ Un coup d'œil vers le plafond soulignait sa déclaration.

 _-Si la situation n'était pas si hasardeuse, je me fendrais volontiers de quelques propos compatissants, George._ Il s'était avancé afin de s'imposer auprès de son interlocuteur - _Que pensez-vous que nous devions faire ?_

 _-A quel sujet mon petit ?_

 _-Et bien au sujet d'El… de ce meurtre et de ce que cela peut signifier pour nous et tous ceux qui nous approchent !_ Il ne cherchait aucunement à masquer son agacement vis-à-vis de son compagnon.

 _-Soyez plus précis dans vos requêtes, Sacha, je suis assez âgé pour avoir besoin que l'on me répète les choses, vous savez !_ Il s'était tourné vers lui, exposant librement ses fossettes - _Vous avez peur pour votre jolie veuve ? Oh, pardonnez-moi, pour Lady Winslow, la plus récemment endeuillée…_

 _-Nom d'un chien, George ! Comment pouvez-vous lancer des plaisanteries graveleuses alors que les Ombres sont peut-être à nos trousses ! Etes-vous cyniques au dernier degré ? Inconscient ?_

 _-Mon bon ami, je ne relèverai pas l'insulte que vous avez tue mais que j'entends aussi sûrement que je vous vois… Je ne suis pas dupe et je veux que vous l'ayez en tête chaque fois que vous me portez ombrage._ Il fulminait - _Revenons-en à nos adorables compagnons ailés… tenez, celui-ci en particulier._ L'un des pigeons se tenait fièrement sur les doigts de sa main gauche pendant que de l'autre, il jouait avec un rouleau d'étoffe ou plutôt de papier.

 _-Mais enfin, pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'intéresse à… »_

Le vieil homme lui tendait une mince bande de papier sur laquelle se déroulait une élégante écriture féminine. Il comprit aux premiers mots de qui émanait ce message et un sourire éblouissant et contagieux habilla son visage.


	19. 19 - La connaissance et la foi

Bonjour, dernière et tardive livraison : le temps passe et moi je cours trop lentement… Bonne lecture tout de même à celles/ ceux qui s'y aventureront.

Petit message personnel :

 **Mimija :**

Quelle joie ! 3 messages… ! Ta revue de questions rencontre la mienne : tu as parfaitement résumé l'affaire. Bravo ! Les choses avancent lentement finalement… mais peut-être trouveras-tu quelque plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Pas vraiment de nouvel indice mais la course inéluctable d'une aventure qui n'en finit plus de malmener notre héros préféré… mais ne sommes-nous pas responsables de nos actes et paroles ? Il faut bien qu'il assume quelques maladresses aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, entrons de nouveau dans la danse…

Merci infiniment de ton dévouement très chère amie et précieuse lectrice.

 **« La connaissance s'accompagne de la peur, la foi – de l'espoir »**. Saint Isaac Sirin.

Une pluie fine et glacée les accompagna tout au long du trajet, rendant relativement inconfortable leur situation déjà précaire de voyageurs souhaitant préserver leur _incognito_. La morosité s'était parfaitement installée dans la voiture en accord avec les circonstances climatiques. La résidence londonienne des Winslow ne donnait à voir aucune manifestation de l'absence de son hôtesse. Elisabeth s'enfonçait doucement dans une somnolence inhabituelle tandis que M. Bennet se perdait dans la vision d'un paysage usé par la grisaille. Aucun d'eux ne prêtait réellement attention à l'environnement, tout absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs réflexions personnelles. Chacun restait relativement étranger aux préoccupations de l'autre. Elle finit par céder au balancement de l'habitacle et sombra dans un sommeil aussi chaotique que la route qu'ils empruntaient.

La nuit était tombée, les murs de la chambre offraient un espace parfaitement docile aux ombres qui y jouaient d'étranges scènes. Elle était fascinée par ces mouvements flous obéissant à une force invisible. Elle savourait l'inertie du monde, de son propre corps, lorsqu'une caresse amoureuse réveilla brutalement son désir, se faisant de plus en plus exigeante, la pressant de se retourner pour rejoindre son amant dans un univers créé par et pour eux seuls. Elle n'aurait plus jamais peur puisqu'il était à ses côtés. Pour l'éternité. Le ciel, la terre, les montagnes, tout pourrait s'écrouler, tant qu'il serait auprès d'elle, elle ne se laisserait pas aller à verser de larmes. Tout son être vibrait du contentement d'aimer et d'être aimée, hors de toute limite. Elle avait saisi sa main pour la porter à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser. Leurs regards se rencontraient enfin, les mots de leur amour n'avaient plus besoin de leurs bouches, occupées à d'autres activités. Elle avait plaqué la sienne le long de la peau tendre de son cou, jusqu'à cette place singulière, si émouvante, une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune irrégulier qui siégeait juste au-dessus de son cœur. Cette blessure ancienne symbolisait à ses yeux toute la force et la vulnérabilité de ce qui les réunissait. Le mystère qui entourait l'histoire de ce stigmate stimulait son imagination et elle était chaque jour plus déterminée à en arracher le véritable récit, malgré sa réticence.

 _« Lizzy… Réveillez-vous… nous sommes presque arrivés. Allons mon enfant, ouvrez les yeux… Je m'ennuie de leur éclat. Vous avez dormi tout au long du voyage…_

 _-Papa ? Où sommes-nous ?_ Elle battait des paupières, peinant à les conserver relevées.

 _-Ah, Lizzy –_ Le sourire bienveillant de son père était contagieux - _Vous avez tout-à-fait l'air d'un oisillon tombé de son nid… Nous sommes dans le Kent, à quelques miles de Hunsford. »_

Ils ne discernaient que difficilement le paysage alentour quand un arrêt précoce les força à s'enquérir de la raison de ce tour inattendu que prenait leur aventure.

 _« Halte- là ! Où allez-vous ainsi mon brave?_ Une voix grave et inconnue s'adressait au cocher.

 _-A Hunsford, au presbytère, Monsieur. Nous y sommes attendus par M. et Mme Collins._

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre maintenant… Une épidémie de rougeole a frappé la communauté. Le presbytère lui-même est en isolement. Mais qui sont vos voyageurs ?_

 _-M. Bennet et sa fille -_ Son père était sorti de la voiture pour répondre en personne et estimer ainsi la situation - _A qui avons-nous l'honneur de répondre ?_

 _-M. Johnson, intendant de Rosings Park, Monsieur._ Le représentant de la petite communauté témoignait le respect dû aux nouveaux venus - _Nous vous attendions, je dois vous conduire à Rosings en attendant que M. et Mme Collins puissent vous recevoir. »_

Ce fut donc la prodigieuse Lady Catherine de Bourgh qui accueillit les deux voyageurs transis et encore hébétés par les nouvelles attristantes et même inquiétantes étant donné la dangerosité potentielle du mal auquel les résidents de Hunsford étaient soumis. La grande dame ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée par les risques encourus par son pasteur et ceux sur lesquels ils veillaient mais donnait plutôt l'impression désagréable d'être sous le coup d'une obligation d'offrir son hospitalité à des étrangers dont le statut peinait à égaler le sien. Toutefois, sa mauvaise grâce fût gentiment acceptée par le père et sa fille, unanimement soulagés de trouver un refuge. Ils furent conduits dans l'aile réservée aux invités à une distance respectueuse des appartements des membres de la prestigieuse famille de Bourgh.

Elisabeth réprima son envie de hausser les yeux au ciel devant l'étalage de richesses qui transpirait à travers chaque détail du mobilier et autres objets de décoration. Les doux clapotis lui rendirent finalement le sourire. Elle crut défaillir de plaisir lorsque son corps douloureux se détendit au contact de l'eau chaude dans laquelle elle s'enfonça voluptueusement. Une fois séchée, habillée et soigneusement coiffée par la femme de chambre dévolue à son service, elle s'attacha à écrire une courte lettre à son amie, lui confirmant son heureuse arrivée et lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement afin qu'elles puissent partager leur bonheur de se retrouver. Elle accompagna ses mots qui se voulaient réconfortants de quelques anecdotes destinées à amuser sa lectrice.

L'heure de rendre hommage aux bons soins de leur hôtesse sonna et Elisabeth s'accrocha au bras que son père lui tendait pour affronter une soirée qui promettait d'être aussi ennuyeuse que la luxueuse résidence dans laquelle ils étaient pris au piège. La certitude que son compagnon ressentait la même ingratitude lui redonnait des forces et rehaussait le désir de considérer l'aspect réjouissant que pouvait leur fournir la situation si tant est que la propriétaire des lieux se montrait aussi immodeste qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer.

Le salon dans lequel ils furent conviés ne démentait en rien le mauvais goût déjà présent un peu partout. Lady Catherine leur accorda toute son attention, visiblement prête à afficher une générosité de commande. Les présentations faites auprès de ses invités, de sa fille, créature éteinte quasiment affalée sur son siège. Après les avoir interrogés sur les conditions de leur trajet, elle s'intéressa plus précisément à la situation de la jeune veuve, fixant un œil calculateur sur celle-ci. Elisabeth fut d'abord choquée par l'absence de délicatesse de la part de son aînée. Elle réfléchissait à une attitude aussi courtoise qu'ambiguë envers son inquisitrice quand cette dernière abandonna brutalement sa proie pour s'adresser à de nouveaux venus auxquels elle faisait face. Lizzy ne se découvrit aucune espèce d'intérêt pour eux et elle tournait son regard vers son père dont le visage exprimait dans une confusion certaine, surprise, inquiétude et amusement.

 _« Mes chers neveux ! Vous voici enfin ! Je perdais tout espoir de vous voir égayer cette triste soirée. Allons, qu'avez-vous bien pu manigancer pendant que je me morfondais ? »_

M. Bennet croisa le regard ébahi de sa fille, et laissa s'épanouir un sourire de chat gourmand sur son visage. Elle entendit une voix masculine enjouée faire une réponse qui n'eut pas l'heur de plaire à sa tante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement tout proche de sa zone de confort qu'elle porta ses yeux dans la direction des visiteurs d'une si haute importance.

 _« Lady Winslow, M. Bennet. Si je ne peux qu'être surpris par votre présence, je ne vous cache pas mon plaisir._

 _-M. Darcy, l'émotion est manifestement partagée. »_ M. Bennet faisait référence aux propos outrageants émis par lady Catherine mais aussi à la stupéfaction qui avait rendu muette sa fille qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux ronds du visage de leur interlocuteur.

 _« Et bien Darcy, qu'attendez-vous me présenter à cette charmante famille ?_

 _-Pardonnez-moi, M. Bennet de Longbourn, sa fille, Lady Winslow, feu Frédéric Winslow, je vous présente mon cousin le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.»_

Elisabeth connut quelques difficultés à se ressaisir, ses joues avaient fortement rosi en même temps que son cœur s'était emballé à la vue de son amant qui peuplait jusqu'à la moindre de ses rêveries. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la beauté de cet homme, le regard irrésistiblement et invariablement attiré par une partie bien distincte de son anatomie, un point juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il n'y fut pas tout-à-fait insensible car il vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'aucun défaut ou manquement à l'hygiène ne ternissait sa tenue.

Elle ne parvint que très ponctuellement à se mêler aux conversations. Elle entendit vaguement Lady de Bourgh vanter les mérites multiples et potentiels de sa fille si celle-ci avait pu bénéficier d'une meilleure constitution, ce à quoi M. Bennet rétorqua que s'il avait été plus prudent, il aurait lui-même fait en sorte de donner la vie à un héritier plutôt qu'à cinq filles à l'éducation approximative et surtout à l'avenir bien incertain en raison des conditions de succession de sa propriété. Ainsi se déroula le repas, l'une tentait de maintenir une contenance satisfaisante et fort coûteuse tandis que l'autre paraissait totalement étranger à toute forme d'embarras.

L'heure de la séparation des genres scinda le groupe en deux communautés, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'isoler davantage Elisabeth. Madame de Bourgh poursuivit son monologue, imposant des hochements de tête à un auditoire de plus en plus abattu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de son invitée pour lui confier que la raison de la venue de son neveu ne pouvait obéir qu'à une seule motivation, à savoir l'annonce d'un engagement avec sa cousine Anne. Constatant le manque d'enthousiasme de son vis-à-vis, elle ajouta que Darcy était promis quasiment depuis sa naissance à sa propre fille. Après le trouble, l'humiliation fit vaciller le semblant d'assurance qu'Elisabeth avait péniblement conquis. Elle endura stoïquement les remarques impatientes de la future marâtre, parvenant même à feindre un intérêt poli pour l'imminente réunion des deux _maisons_ et de leurs innombrables biens annexes.

Les yeux enfiévrés de sa fille, sa pâleur inhabituelle alertèrent M. Bennet qui la convainquit sans peine de se retirer sans plus attendre. Si elle l'avait pu lady Winslow aurait pris ses jambes à son cou pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et ses créatures perfides. Son dégoût se faisait de plus en plus puissant, la contraignant à serrer fermement les mâchoires, ce qui rendait malaisée toute tentative de communication verbale. Elle n'osait pas non plus toiser celui qu'elle considérait comme son tortionnaire de crainte qu'il ne lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Une fois de plus elle se retrouva vautrée sur son lit sanglotant, frappant des poings le matelas, les oreillers dans un accès de fureur et de tristesse… d'avoir été une fois encore dupe de l'habile séduction d'un homme. Elle n'en finissait plus de perdre la face et désespérait de tirer des leçons de ses erreurs. Elle passa la soirée à se blâmer d'avoir cru qu'elle importait aux yeux d'un représentant du sexe fort alors qu'il ne lui avait rien promis, absolument rien. Il ne lui avait pas avoué à proprement parler de tendres sentiments… il avait vaguement suggéré un intérêt qui s'était déclaré sous la forme la plus bestiale possible. « _Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre le cours de votre vie, sans craindre de moi autre chose que le souvenir d'une tendre inclination. »_ Un souvenir, voilà ce qu'elle devait dorénavant accepter d'être pour lui. Et pourtant, pourtant elle ne pouvait regretter cette expérience qui avait foudroyé ses certitudes les plus ancrées. Elle devenait complètement insane ! Et insomniaque… elle avait repoussé son désir de se rhabiller et d'aller marcher pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et _in fine_ de son esprit mais l'inconvenance de la situation ne lui échappait pas, de guère lasse, elle décida de se plonger dans un livre pour s'offrir un divertissement bienvenu. Le procédé échoua évidemment et elle dut se résoudre à voir défiler indéfiniment les mêmes sombres pensées jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'entraîne dans un sommeil peu récupérateur.

Sa nuit agitée l'avait toutefois amenée à prendre une décision d'ailleurs inévitable : éviter à tout prix la proximité avec cet individu méprisable. Elle s'y appliqua dès le lever, s'acharnant sciemment à s'écarter de ce qu'elle considérait comme source de danger, qui s'interrogea immanquablement sur l'attitude pour le moins déroutante de celle qu'il était venu retrouver. M. Bennet, quant à lui, assistait non sans malice, à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, se permettant d'offrir, de temps en temps, son soutien à sa favorite. En définitive, le bénéficiaire de ces manœuvres prit le visage du colonel, aux manières séduisantes et dont l'humeur légère contrastait sévèrement avec celles de son malheureux cousin. De fait, lady Winslow se présentait comme un parti intéressant sous divers angles : ses revenus, sa jolie silhouette, sa vivacité, son intelligence… en bref, des qualités indéniables qui ne pouvaient se dérober au regard de plus en plus appuyé du second fils d'un comte. Ces deux- là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et le plaisir affiché n'arrangeait pas l'humeur calamiteuse du cousin à la mine tourmentée.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	20. 20 - La mélancolie dans ton cœur tapie

Bonjour, voici un petit divertissement au milieu de la brutalité du monde.

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel à Mimija :

Qu'est-ce qu'une malheureuse phrase maladroite en regard d'une irrésistible attraction mettant à rude épreuve le self control de nos personnages préférés ? Je te le demande. Heureusement, leurs sens brouillent leurs esprits qui se voudraient si rationnels… pauvres humains ! qui se croient, à défaut de se savoir, tout dévoués à la raison. Trop de malentendu tue le plaisir, le leur et le nôtre, enfin me semble-t-il, alors prenons un peu de bon temps avec eux, euh, non, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait ce que je voulais écrire… bon, tu comprendras bien assez tôt !

Allons, place au théâtre ! Bonne lecture ma belle amie.

 **«** **La mélancolie dans ton cœur tapie,**

 **Impose-lui le silence à jamais.** **»**

Nikolaï Nekrassov.

Avez-vous remarqué à quel point la sensation du temps qui passe diffère d'un individu à un autre ? Quelle étrange impression si artificielle et si nécessaire à la compréhension d'un être… La nervosité de l'un rendra pénible chaque seconde tandis que le bonheur de l'autre accélèrera la moindre minute vécue. Ainsi les habitants de Rosings se distribuaient les cartes d'un temps à la fois personnel, par évidence, et collectif par obligation. Imaginez chacun d'eux… celui qui semblait se perdre dans le spectacle du monde extérieur à travers les larges fenêtres pendant qu'un autre souriait trop souvent en compagnie d'une jolie femme elle-même parfaitement à l'aise en sa compagnie, contemplez aussi les deux opérateurs de l'ombre qui s'évertuaient à camoufler leurs manipulations… Voilà une scène bien réaliste et séculaire des relations humaines. Lesquels préférez-vous ? Le jeune _couple_ dont la légèreté alourdissait singulièrement les pensées intimes de leur public plus conscient qu'eux-mêmes de cette incongruité ? Le ténébreux dont la mélancolie revêtait la forme d'une franche misanthropie ? Le sémillant soldat ravi de renouer avec la jeune veuve rencontrée dans les désastreuses circonstances que l'on connaît ? La vénéneuse veuve douairière de plus en plus insistante auprès de son neveu ? La terne héritière dont l'existence se résumait à une accumulation de saisons aussi grises que son teint ? Le père protecteur aux accents sarcastiques ? La jeune femme dont les vêtements sombres révélaient la beauté naturelle?

Elisabeth ne cherchait pas vengeance en se tournant vers l'aimable colonel, même si elle n'était pas totalement inconsciente de l'effet que ce rapprochement pouvait imprimer sur les esprits des témoins, elle n'en avait cure tout occupée qu'elle était à goûter le plaisir partagé d'une conversation insignifiante… où la désinvolture ne blessait personne, où l'humour ne constituait pas une arme déguisée mais une volonté de s'apprivoiser. Elle était gagnée par le doux sentiment d'avoir acquis un allié au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Le soulagement ressenti l'autorisait à renouer avec le côté enjoué de sa personnalité. Cette partialité n'échappait à aucun observateur et si certains s'en réjouissaient, d'autres souffraient des affres de la rancœur, tendance imprescriptible de notre humanité. Il existe bien des raisons de fabriquer son malheur, un rejet précoce, un amour univoque, une volonté d'emprise frustrée et bien d'autres vilénies que nous connaissons trop bien.

En ce bon royaume d'Angleterre où la _politesse_ réglait les rapports entre personnes de qualité, il était invraisemblable de concevoir ce qui aurait constitué les racines d'une tragédie en une autre société, moins raisonnable, où les excès commandaient les conduites. Attendrait-on d'un Russe, forcément exalté, qu'il se comporte à l'image d'un Anglais immanquablement flegmatique ? Certainement pas. Alors, comment le premier jouerait-il sa partition dans une situation où les émotions embrouillaient le déroulement de sa pensée ? Imaginons ensemble un homme exagérément seul et au long passé de souffrances, peinant à accepter l'évidence tant le fatalisme imprégnait son esprit. Un homme comme Darcy par exemple, farouchement occupé à observer ce qu'il croyait anticiper du commerce entre une femme libre et un homme en quête d'une compagne. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'écouter cette partie de lui, encore trop timorée, qui aspirait à un peu de bonheur terrestre, notre héros interprétait chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque mot, chaque souffle au filtre de sa propre démesure et se convainquait désespérément que la passion amoureuse s'était partout répandue, en particulier dans le cœur de l'objet de sa convoitise en écho avec celui de son trop gracieux cousin. Comment envisager une franche amitié entre deux représentants des deux sexes ? A ses yeux ce noble sentiment ne pouvait exister autrement qu'entre individus du même genre, dans des rapports de stricte égalité. Le pauvre diable se débattait jour et nuit, perdant toute raison et s'abîmant dans la contemplation de cette énième défaite.

Elisabeth s'adonnait à l'un de ses plaisirs favoris, flânant dans les limites du parc de Rosings, goûtant la simplicité de l'instant, en toute quiétude, choyant sa solitude comme un privilège authentique et rare. Après avoir activement participé à la course du vent, elle eut envie de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Une fois installée relativement confortablement, elle ne put éviter de se pencher sur le cours de sa vie, toute prête à s'abandonner à la nostalgie en repensant à Longbourn et à son insouciance de demoiselle. Alors qu'elle souriait gentiment en activant sa mémoire, sa main gauche s'amusait machinalement avec l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire droit. Ses mouvements répétitifs attirèrent son attention au point qu'elle s'en agaça et arracha la malheureuse bague pour la mieux examiner, s'en servant pour regarder au travers, puis la soupesant, la faisant rouler d'une main à l'autre, la lançant finalement en l'air comme une pièce qui supporterait un pari. Toute à la joie innocente de ce petit jeu, la jeune femme s'était levée et jetait le précieux bijou vers le ciel, courant de- ci de- là pour le rattraper, sentant la chaleur diffusée le long de ses joues comme une reviviscence de son enfance. L'inévitable se produisit puisqu'elle en perdit la trace, momentanément détournée de son activité frivole par l'arrivée d'un importun dans son aire de divertissement. Celui qui se croyait l'être le plus misérable de l'univers, avait fui l'atmosphère oppressante du château où sa tante ne cessait de le presser de se déclarer auprès de sa fille si fâcheusement inconsistante. Il avait besoin de se mettre en mouvement pour dégourdir son corps et son esprit. Alors qu'il commençait à ressentir un certain agrément, il perçut les sons de plus en plus distincts causés par une personne, probablement un enfant, qui semblait employer son temps à de joyeuses occupations. Il ne désirait évidemment pas troubler ce moment de candide félicité mais il se trouva malgré lui nez-à-nez avec la source de cet enchantement. Tandis qu'il ne souhaitait qu'échapper à son chaos intérieur, il était de nouveau confronté à l'une des complications responsables de son extrême confusion! C'était une Elisabeth pour le moins échevelée, aux joues d'un éclatant grenat qui lui faisait face, le même étonnement peint sur le visage de l'un et l'autre.

 _« Oh ! M. Darcy._ L'ombre d'un sourire finissait de s'éteindre aux bords de ses lèvres.

 _-Lady Winslow, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas vous …_ Son corps se tournait en diverses directions comme s'il était victime d'un dédoublement, une partie de lui, ses jambes, demeurait immobile, tandis que l'autre, le haut, s'agitait, comme hésitant entre deux orientations; si bien qu'il ne bougea pas.

 _-Non, c'est moi… je suis navrée, vraiment, je me donne en spectacle, je me croyais seule et… enfin, j'espère ne pas vous avoir embarrassé par mes enfantillages._ Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, le sien obstinément dirigé vers le bas.

 _-Je vous en prie, vous êtes charmante, non, je voulais dire…_ Il secoua la tête, comme las de ce qui pouvait en sortir - _Qu'importe ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous le savez bien._ Son sourire bien que timide était sincère.

 _-Bon._ Elle fit une pause, ne sachant comment poursuivre - _Je vous remercie de votre indulgence, je vais… je vais vous laisser continuer votre promenade en solitaire…_

 _-Puis-je vous aider ?_ Il s'était rapproché, les yeux fouillant instinctivement l'espace autour de ses pieds - _Vous paraissez chercher quelque chose._

 _-Oui, non, c'est-à-dire… je… j'ai égaré une bague mais je ne voudrais pas déranger vos plans, M. Darcy. Je vous souhaite une belle promenade. »_ Sa révérence mettait le point final à leur rencontre.

Elle l'avait tout bonnement congédié, retournant à son exploration du moindre brin d'herbe, se penchant de plus en plus vers l'avant, apparemment sans succès puisqu'elle finit par poser ses genoux sur le sol en scrutant de plus belle les alentours. Son admirateur s'était ravisé et était revenu sur ses pas pour mieux tomber en sidération devant la cambrure absolument indécente d'Elisabeth Winslow, se tenant maintenant tel un animal à quatre pattes sur les terres de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. La bienséance aurait voulu que la dame elle-même ne se positionne point de cette manière mais également que son spectateur feigne la cécité ou du moins qu'il disparaisse en toute discrétion. Ce qu'il ne put se résoudre à faire tant l'emprise de ses sens étouffait tout sens des convenances. Contre toute attente, il se jeta à ses côtés, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le saisissement passé, elle commença à rire en le regardant et en imaginant le tableau qu'ils offraient, rampant sur les pelouses de Rosings Park. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour embrasser la situation et libérer la même joyeuse émotion. Ils étaient tout entiers dévoués à leur exaltation, les yeux emplis de larmes, les épaules secouées de soubresauts, lorsqu'elle plaqua brutalement l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, collant spontanément son corps au sien.

 _« Ecoutez ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »_ Il avait par réflexe attrapé son poignet. Ils restaient à l'affût de toute nouvelle intrusion, leurs deux cœurs palpitant au même rythme. Rien. Rien ni personne ne vint perturber davantage le fragile équilibre qu'ils n'osaient plus rompre. Désormais peau contre peau, presque pris dans un corps à corps, elle fut la première à bouger. Elle s'empara doucement de son visage, l'encadrant de ses mains avec délicatesse, son regard caressant ses lèvres. Il ressentit presque douloureusement la sécheresse de sa bouche. Chacun d'eux voulait et ne voulait pas ce qui restait en suspens. Littéralement tétanisé, il n'entreprit aucun mouvement, de crainte d'influencer le cours des évènements. Il sentit ses doigts le pousser gentiment vers la terre, incapable de résister à son attraction, il s'abandonna. Elle avait initié ce baiser presque chaste devenu rapidement exigeant et passionné. Elisabeth commandait chaque posture, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant rendu docile, ses mains inventaient de nouveaux parcours aussi impudiques que son désir. Les doigts empressés défaisaient les vêtements embarrassants, libérant ainsi des espaces jusque là négligés. Leurs hanches s'étaient rencontrées et se mouvaient dans le même mouvement fébrile. Subitement la douceur avec laquelle elle avait assailli Darcy se changea en une ardeur réciproque, son émoi s'accrut alors qu'elle sentit ses mains qui enserraient son bassin, imprimer un complet changement de position. Elle était de nouveau sur les genoux, les bras et le visage tendus vers le sol. Bien qu'elle ait d'abord hésité, elle écarta rondement sa réticence première, victime de sa propre excitation. Darcy avait pris le contrôle, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Leur fougue ne leur permit pas, naturellement, de prolonger ce moment de félicité charnelle. Ils se firent face, encore haletant et les joues rougies sous l'effet des efforts consentis, il avait commencé à se rhabiller mais s'interrompit pour ôter les brins d'herbe et autres feuilles ornant la tenue ainsi que la chevelure de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit et avança gentiment sa main pour lui rendre la pareille lorsque ses doigts écartèrent timidement le col de sa chemise dévoilant le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il fut totalement décontenancé par la réaction qu'il lut sur son visage où la peur semblait s'afficher. _« Seigneur ! »_

 ** _A suivre_**


	21. Je ne sais plus si je suis un homme

Bonjour, mes hommages respectueux… et tous mes regrets de ne pas parvenir à écrire plus vite. Bonne lecture estivale.

Petit message personnel à **Mimija** :

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tant d'éloges ? J'ai déposé sur mon profil des informations « scientifiques » sur la lecture de roman (fiction au sens large) que je t'offre en clin d'œil… je suis certaine que tu comprendras ce commentaire allusif et impertinent ;p

Merci pour ta constance, j'espère que ce dernier petit chapitre, écrit en écoutant « Les noces de Figaro » saura t'apporter un peu de plaisir, de légèreté. Sinon, il nous reste Mozart, et lui c'est certain, il parviendra à alléger le poids du quotidien…

Calazzi.

 **« Je ne sais plus si je suis un homme rêvant de devenir un papillon ou un papillon rêvant d'être un homme ».** Tchouang Tseu.

Comme à chaque rencontre avec elle, il se perdait dans un dédale émotionnel, incapable d'anticiper ses réactions. D'une certaine façon, il ne se montra guère surpris par la tournure des événements, si l'on peut dire. Elle le touchait du bout des doigts, il en avait tant rêvé ! et pourtant, la sensualité espérée se faisait attendre… puisqu'elle ne le caressait pas à proprement parler, non, elle semblait mémoriser le contact de sa peau contre sa cicatrice. L'une des nombreuses blessures que le sort lui avait infligées. Celle-ci était bien visible, toujours sensible pour d'évidentes raisons. De nouveau elle figeait le temps, les excluant tous deux de l'ordonnancement de l'univers.

 _« Elisabeth… Elisabeth ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ Une sensation vertigineuse gênait tout son être.

 _-Je… Je l'ignore._ Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard opiniâtrement tourné vers le sol.

 _-Vous avez l'air bouleversé. Que craignez-vous ?_

 _-Vous._ Elle l'avait dit dans un souffle, comme un regret.

 _-Elisabeth, je puis vous assurer que je…_ Il était blessé par son explication.

 _-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je me suis mal exprimée._ Elle s'était ressaisie et se reprochait déjà la concision brutale avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu - _Je n'ai pas peur de vous à proprement parler, j'ai peur de tout ce qui vous entoure, de tout ce que vous représentez ! Ma vie est devenue si… si étrange depuis que je vous… depuis que vous en faites partie._

 _-Que voulez-vous savoir, Elisabeth ? Vous avez peur de ce que vous ignorez alors demandez- moi et je ne vous cacherai rien. Je vous le promets._ Il caressait sa joue doucement.

 _-Je voudrai connaître l'histoire de cette cicatrice mais avant je dois vous faire un aveu… Oh, mais je ne sais même pas comment je dois vous appeler ! Darcy ? William ? Sacha ?_ L'exaspération grandissait à mesure qu'elle l'interrogeait - _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Je suis tout cela, Elisabeth._ Il avait accompagné ce constat d'un ample mouvement du bras.

 _-Mais qui êtes-vous pour moi ?_ Elle ne le quittait plus du regard, s'accrochant à ce qui était tangible, visible.

 _-Celui que vous voudrez._ Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

 _-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !_

 _-Alors, choisissez le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. Je suis Sacha, avant tout autre._

 _-Sacha. Racontez-moi cette histoire._

 _-Votre confession d'abord, Elisabeth._

 _-Oh, bien sûr._ Elle s'était volontairement arrêtée, lissant vaguement les plis que sa robe avait formés - _J'ai déjà vu cette marque avant aujourd'hui. Non, ce n'est pas cela !_ Elle rassemblait ses pensées dans un effort péniblement consenti - _Depuis la première fois que… que nous avons… fait connaissance intimement, j'ai rêvé de vous, Sacha. Des rêves très perturbants, des cauchemars si réalistes qu'ils paraissaient provenir de ma mémoire._

 _-Vous avez donc rêvé de ma cicatrice ?_ Elle semblait de nouveau perdue au cœur de ses images nocturnes.

 _-De quoi d'autre avez-vous rêvé Elisabeth ?_

 _-D'une femme qui vous avait trahi._ Elle reprit contact avec lui, ici et maintenant.

 _-Mais encore ?_ Son cœur battait trop vite, trop douloureusement il attendait qu'elle le replonge dans une agonie encore trop vive. Ce qui ne tarda guère.

 _-C'était comme si j'étais à sa place, je voyais toute la scène avec ses yeux… et son cœur. Cela commençait avec… cette épouvante que je pouvais lire dans votre regard ancré au mien, ensuite il y avait des hommes, des brutes, venus pour vous emmener contre votre gré. Vous étiez fou de douleur, je vous entendais crier mon nom, enfin non, son nom à elle « Anne !_ _Lâchez-moi ! Anne ! Je t'en supplie ! Regarde-moi ! » alors que je prenais la fuite._ _Aucun d'eux n'osait interrompre le fil de ses souvenirs -_ _Le second était totalement différent, le cadre et l'atmosphère… cela se déroulait dans une chambre… vous étiez suffisamment dénudé pour… pour que je puisse voir et toucher cette petite marque juste au-dessus de votre cœur. C'était si troublant, si réel. Je sais combien ces images nocturnes peuvent parfois paraître extraites de notre mémoire mais il ne s'agit pas là de faits isolés, anecdotiques car j'ai fait le lien avec ce que vous avez raconté à Charles sur votre long, très long passé._ Elle avait anticipé la colère qu'il ne manquerait pas de ressentir et avait saisi ses deux mains dans les siennes – _Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, Sacha. Il était si bouleversé par vos révélations… vous le connaissez… J'ai profité de son désarroi pour le faire parler. Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, moi seule. Finalement, tous ces éléments réunis composent un tableau déroutant. J'ai donc désespérément besoin d'entendre vos explications._

 _-Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars… Elisabeth : ce sont des souvenirs. Pour moi. Il y a tant à dire, à raconter. Pour l'heure je me contenterai de répondre à votre question._ _Sa main couvrait cette zone juste au-dessus de son cœur -_ _Ceci est le témoin de mon infortune, de mon détestable destin. La preuve que je ne peux pas mourir. Je suppose que Charles a évoqué mes origines._ _Comme elle hochait la tête, il continua –_ _Lorsque, dans sa folie meurtrière, Ivan le Terrible a fait assassiner toute ma famille, il m'a gracié… à sa façon si abominable… me laissant la vie sauve, il m'a fait jeter dans une geôle infâme où j'ai désespérément attendu la mort. J'ai fini par m'évader, aidé par les membres d'une société secrète convaincus que je leur appartenais corps et âme. J'appris rapidement qu'en fin de compte, j'avais troqué une prison contre une autre. Je leur échappais non sans péril puisque ils ont tenté de m'occire. Malheureusement la dague empoisonnée n'a pas été à la hauteur de leurs ambitions et m'a laissé une affreuse fièvre et ce stigmate. Depuis ce jour, toutes les tentatives d'en finir avec cette vie ont échoué. Quant au second souvenir, il m'a apporté plus de souffrance… encore. J'avais bâti une vie digne de n'importe quel homme ordinaire, mon Graal en somme : une profession au service des autres, une jeune épouse dont les sentiments n'avaient rien à envier aux miens, un désir commun de fonder une famille dans un pays en paix. Ce rêve… que vous avez fait Elisabeth… correspond au moment où j'ai pris la décision insensée de lui avouer qui j'étais vraiment. Elle m'a cru fou à lier. J'ai de nouveau connu l'aliénation, mais cette expérience s'avéra bien pire que la précédente puisque je savais que je ne me soustrairais jamais aux nombreuses humiliations que j'y ai subies… autrement qu'en m'enfuyant, ma mémoire intacte en guise de tout bagage._

 _-Je suis…_ _Elle renonça -_ _Les mots paraissent si dérisoires maintenant. Comment pourrais-je vous rassurer ? Vous apporter une quelconque consolation après tout cela ? »_

 _Il s'était rapproché, l'avait enlacé et avait posé sa joue brûlante contre la sienne, quand il sentit ses larmes courir le long de sa peau, il prit sa bouche aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible. Elle y mettait toute sa volonté, contournant l'impossibilité du langage._

 _« Sacha… que croyez-vous que cela signifie ? Cette femme ? Comment expliquer que je partage ses souvenirs ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Elisabeth._ _Il semblait mal à l'aise, son regard fébrile -_ _Néanmoins, nous devons éviter de conclure hâtivement. Il y a trop d'éléments mystérieux… Mais pour une fois, je ferai confiance à George._ _Il ne s'était pas départi de son sérieux._

 _-George ?_ _Elle se rappelait la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue et surtout son injonction qu'elle respecta en faisant silence._

 _-Oui, il est parfaitement déterminé à nous réunir, depuis le début. Veuillez me pardonner Elisabeth, mais je crois qu'il est temps de retrouver nos activités coutumières. Nos amis et familles risquent de s'émouvoir de si longues absences._

 _-Vous avez raison, et croyez-moi, c'est bien à contrecœur que je le reconnais… »_

 _Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de répondre. Ils se séparèrent, chagrinés et déjà dans l'attente de la prochaine rencontre. Chacun choisit sa route._

 _0000000000000000000000000_

 _Le soir même, l'aile familiale de Rosings Park se trouva quasiment condamnée : M. Darcy avait selon toute apparence contracté la rougeole, menaçant la fragile héritière qui fut évacuée aussi hâtivement que les lois de la nature le permirent. La condition du patient empirait à chaque instant, les rapports médicaux faisaient état d'une fièvre très élevée et constante, conduisant le jeune homme à délirer plus ou moins bruyamment. Une toux déchirante le secouait de part en part, les prunelles sombres de ses yeux se perdaient dans un somptueux grenat, tandis que son visage puis sa poitrine et ses membres se couvraient d'inélégantes tâches rouges._

 _Tous savaient combien ce mal pouvait engendrer de graves complications. Elisabeth ne l'ignorait pas et malgré ses récentes découvertes sur l'étonnante constitution de son amant, elle était de plus en plus préoccupée par les informations pour le moins alarmantes qu'elle recevait. Les symptômes spectaculaires inquiétèrent l'ensemble du personnel ainsi que les pairs du maître de Pemberley, si bien que l'on s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il rende l'âme, pourtant fortement chevillée à son corps. Lady Winslow, toujours plus agitée, prit le parti d'informer ceux qui lui étaient chers de sa misérable condition._

 _ **A suivre.**_


	22. 22 - Le papillon bat des ailes

Bonjour, voici la suite de cette histoire abracadabrante… soumise dans sa conception aux aléas cruels de l'actualité. Les récents évènements qui ont endeuillé certains d'entre nous m'ont particulièrement affectée puisque je réside à Nice. Veuillez accepter mes plates excuses, vous lectrices/ lecteurs encore présent(e)s.

Petit message personnel à mimija :

Conduire sa vie ne nécessite aucun permis… pour le moment. Pas de diplôme requis non plus pour écrire les mots qui peuplent nos esprits si peu libres qu'ils ne parlent que de nous, constamment. Bon, je m'incline devant tant de gentillesse. Merci ma tendre amie. Les murs sont sous certains angles des prisons, mais aussi des protections. Je n'ai jamais autant ressenti le sentiment d'être libre que quand j'ai fait le mur… autrefois.

George me paraît à la hauteur… même si encore un peu jaloux de ses secrets. Patience…

Bises,

Calazzi

 **«** **Le papillon bat des ailes comme s'il désespérait de ce monde.** **»**

Kobayashi Issa.

Un soleil aussi lumineux qu'indécent s'abattait sur les biens terrestres de Lady de Bourgh, dévoilant ainsi une beauté assez inhabituelle. Les chants des oiseaux sublimaient encore le tableau d'une nature insouciante, voire cruelle car insensible aux sombres avancées que la rougeole ne manquait pas d'exercer au sein de la petite communauté. Elisabeth trouvait difficilement le sommeil et rouvrait ses yeux, rougis par les larmes de la veille, trop précocement pour en ressentir un quelconque bienfait. L'objet de ses pensées accablantes persévérait dans ses activités fébriles, et même délirantes par moments. La confiance, la foi même en une possibilité d'avenir dans la rédemption chancelait. Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme, surtout pas l'hypothèse du bonheur.

Alors qu'elle mettait un soin méticuleux à achever sa toilette, elle perçut des bruits confus mais suffisamment insistants pour qu'elle décide d'y prêter attention. Après un dernier regard désabusé en direction du miroir, elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir lorsqu'elle reconnut les accents autoritaires de l'inégalable maîtresse de maison, protestant de son bon droit à imposer ses propres règles dans les murs de sa propriété. Elle reconnut également la voix grave et hargneuse de George Darcy.

 _« Misérable créature ! Retournez dans le trou d'où vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir ! Séance tenante !_ Sa voix d'homme bien mûr grondait.

 _-Monsieur, veuillez relâcher le révérend Collins !_ Elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses émotions, sa voix s'étranglait presque. _Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez aucun droit ici, je vais vous faire jeter dehors ! Vous, Collins, je vous prie d'officier ! Sinon…_

 _-Lady de Bourgh, je ne vous permettrai pas d'agir contre le gré de mon neveu ! Otez vos mains de mon bras avant que nous ne déplorions un acte abominable commis sur la personne de votre si dévoué pasteur !_ Elisabeth avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre mais s'était discrètement plaquée contre le mur, réprimant un fou rire à l'idée de la scène qui se jouait si près d'elle.

 _-Lady de Bourgh, peut-être pourrions-nous différer… Peut-être M. Darcy a-t-il raison…_ La peur ne masquait pas tout-à-fait l'obséquiosité habituelle du très révérencieux pasteur.

 _-Silence misérable !_

 _-Oh, voyez-vous cela…_ Darcy, l'ancien, ne manqua pas d'ironiser, sans doute dans le but peu charitable d'alimenter l'exaspération de la comtesse. _Nous sommes donc d'accord sur un point._

 _-Et vous ! Vous… ! Sortez immédiatement de ma propriété !_

 _-Non, Madame, je suis venu protéger les intérêts de mon neveu tant qu'il ne sera pas en capacité de le faire lui-même, je persévérerai. Comment pouvez-vous manigancer de telles abjections ?_ Il était de nouveau sérieux et même menaçant.

 _-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous adresser à sa seigneurie sur ce ton ! Vous êtes indigne de… enfin, vous n'êtes même pas invité… vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?_ Le petit homme avait beau trembler, il tentait d'impressionner son formidable adversaire.

 _-Allons bon, M. Collins, si cet individu appartient à la lignée des Darcy, alors vous êtes le prochain archevêque de Canterbury !_ Son sarcasme toucha si violemment le pauvre serviteur qu'il en eut le souffle et les jambes coupés. _Il suffit, obéissez maintenant, tout est prêt !_ Lady de Bourgh tentait, furtivement, de pousser le pasteur dans le dos mais il restait bien campé sur ses positions.

 _-Mais regardez donc cette mascarade ! Regardez donc ! Votre fille tient à peine debout par elle-même ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle supporterait d'être contaminée par ce qui terrasse un jeune homme en pleine santé ? Avez-vous si peu d'égard pour cette malheureuse enfant ? Darcy agonise depuis plusieurs jours… il ne sait même plus s'il est vivant ou moribond !_

 _-Allons donc, ma tante, dois-je venir à la rescousse ? Que se passe-t-il ici qui vaille un tel vacarme ?_ Elisabeth ressentit un soulagement immédiat en entendant la voix ferme de celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus sensé de tous les résidents de Rosings.

 _-Ah enfin ! Colonel, chassez cet importun de mes terres ! Immédiatement !_

 _-Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître l'identité de cet intrus que vous me demandez de malmener ?_ Nullement affecté par l'autoritarisme de sa tante, il décida de prendre son temps.

 _-George Darcy, l'oncle de Fitzwilliam… présentement en pleine agonie et que votre tante veut désespérément unir à sa fille avant qu'il ne rende l'âme._

 _-Madame !? Est-ce l'exacte vérité ?_ La stupeur n'était pas feinte, le sémillant officier hésitait entre l'indignation et l'éclat de rire.

 _-Richard, je vous prie de jeter dehors ce malappris, nous discuterons plus tard de nos affaires familiales. M. Collins cessez de trembler ainsi, c'est indigne de votre fonction !_

 _-Lady Catherine ! Vous n'avez pas osé imaginer marier Anne et Darcy alors qu'il n'est pas même conscient !_ Ne recueillant qu'un silence hostile, il se tourna vers le révérend qui paraissait s'être tassé, replié sur lui-même. _Collins, répondez : a-t-elle exigé de vous d'unir par les liens du mariage un homme à l'article de la mort et sa propre fille ?_

 _-Humph…_ La piètre créature était visiblement déchirée entre le sentiment d'avoir été trahi et la loyauté indéfectible due aux puissants.

- _Je vous le répète une dernière fois : ma tante vous a-t-elle sommé de marier sa fille et son neveu sans leur consentement ?_ Le colonel s'était dangereusement rapproché de M. Collins devenu livide;la voix amusée de George Darcy s'éleva alors.

 _-Colonel, si vous continuez de l'étrangler, il ne pourra plus jamais exprimer son admiration à qui que ce soit, non pas que cela me gêne mais vous attendez une réponse précise, je crois._

 _-Rhhhh…_ Les mains du soldat se détachèrent du col de chemise, permettant à son propriétaire d'accéder de nouveau au langage articulé. _Oui._

 _-Etes-vous devenus fous ? Même sain, Darcy n'aurait jamais consenti à ce mariage ! Comment pouvez-vous… ? Anne, retournez vite dans vos appartements, vous prenez des risques en restant ici. Quant à vous Collins, disparaissez, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard._

 _-Collins, vous n'en réchapperez pas si aisément, suivez-moi, nous avons une conversation à tenir tous les deux._ M. Bennet avait collecté suffisamment d'informations depuis son poste d'observation pour intervenir.

 _-Madame.»_

Elisabeth n'avait pas quitté son refuge, elle perçut les sons de plus en plus distants des différents protagonistes et leurs escortes respectives. Le monde lui parut de nouveau harmonieux, le silence régnait de nouveau. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, l'esprit encore lourd de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses pas la menèrent dans la bibliothèque où elle trouva opportunément quiétude et solitude. Incapable de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qu'elle avait initialement choisi, la jeune femme parcourut lentement les rayons de cette somptueuse collection, passant d'un livre manifestement très consulté à une copie indemne de toute manipulation, d'un recoin à l'autre, échouant à chaque fois dans sa quête d'un objet d'intérêt suffisant pour la tirer de sa torpeur. Son œil saisit un détail brisant l'organisation méthodique pourtant dominant dans cet ensemble. Sa main s'empara vivement des livres précieux derrière lesquels était dissimulé ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble de feuillets assez fournis, réunis dans un portefeuille au cuir patiné. L'écriture, désuète, l'informa de prime abord que l'auteur des premières lignes devait appartenir à la gent masculine. Elle comprit assez rapidement que les documents recueillis traitaient principalement de la famille Darcy. Comment ces manuscrits avaient-ils pu se nicher en ce lieu invraisemblable ? Un inconnu, plusieurs peut-être, avait rassemblé un grand nombre d'informations sur les « ascendants » de son amant, sous forme d'arbres généalogiques, de certificats officiels de baptêmes, mariages et décès.

Ce fut le cœur battant bien vite qu'elle glissa son butin contre son flanc droit dans les plis de sa robe, muselant sa mauvaise conscience jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint sa chambre où elle avait bien l'intention de s'adonner à ce délectable péché qu'est la curiosité. La culpabilité de l'indiscrète fut rapidement étouffée par les découvertes qu'elle faisait en avançant dans la lecture de ces feuilles parcheminées. Elisabeth remontait le temps en compagnie des Darcy apparemment issus d'une famille française ayant émigré en Angleterre au cours du dix-septième siècle. Ils étaient partis du village du Bois d'Arcy, près de Versailles. Lady Winslow dut s'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, les activités ordinaires reprenant leur droit sur sa fébrilité. Elle avait songé à se faire porter pâle mais d'une part, elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter son père et d'autre part, elle brûlait de s'entretenir avec George Darcy. Son impatience grandissait au fil de la journée, son imagination ne manquait pas de la conduire dans des contrées insensées, l'amenant à croire qu'il cultivait l'évitement à son égard. Mais pourquoi diable, chercherait-il à l'éviter ? Finalement, elle réussit à l'isoler du reste du groupe et l'entraîna même dans une déambulation à bonne distance des oreilles importunes.

 _« M. Darcy, je n'ai pas encore pu vous remercier d'avoir favorablement répondu à ma requête._ Elle s'était fermement accrochée à son bras.

 _-Oh, Milady, vous ne m'êtes redevable en rien. C'est à moi d'exprimer ma gratitude, car sans vous je n'aurais pu me rendre au chevet de mon cher neveu._ Il semblait plus réservé que jamais.

 _-Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_

 _-Bien mal en point, madame… Je ne vous cache pas mon inquiétude. Notre hôtesse ne me semble pas la personne la plus appropriée pour prendre soin de lui. Elle serait même plus toxique que la maladie qui le tourmente._ Il soupira bruyamment - _Pardonnez ma grossièreté mais j'ai été témoin d'un spectacle si affligeant tantôt que je n'ai pas encore totalement recouvré mes esprits._

 _-Je ne vous mentirai pas en vous confiant que je suis tout aussi soulagée que vous. Votre arrivée l'a sauvé d'un vrai désastre. Cependant, ce n'est pas de ce sujet dont je désirais discuter en privé._ Ils s'étaient arrêtés ensemble, toujours côte-à-côte.

 _-…_

 _-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous savez déjà ce que j'ai en tête ? Peu importe._ Elle rassembla le courage nécessaire à son aveu - _Avant qu'il ne tombe gravement malade, Sacha et moi avons eu une conversation qui a suscité davantage d'interrogations et d'incompréhension qu'auparavant. Le plus stupéfiant M. Darcy, de mon point de vue, ne réside pas dans les questions elles-mêmes mais dans l'absolue confiance de votre prétendu neveu en votre jugement, votre sagacité. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'insulte pas votre intelligence mais la situation est si singulière, si fantasque… que j'ai peine à croire que qui que ce soit en possède les clés._

 _-Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe Lady Winslow, je ferai mon possible pour vous apporter un éclairage nouveau._ Ils s'étaient séparés, se faisant face. Immobiles.

 _-En tant que protecteur, qu'ange gardien comme vous me l'aviez vous-même décrit, vous savez probablement déjà qu'il a été trahi, autrefois, par une femme._ Elle regardait le sol, la voix vacillante - _Et bien… cette femme m'est apparue en rêve, à deux reprises. J'ai vécu par ses yeux deux scènes que Sacha a reconnues non pas comme le fait d'une folie à deux mais comme des souvenirs réels. Ma question est donc : comment est-il possible que je connaisse ces faits ?_

 _-Je crois, madame, que vous savez déjà ce que cela peut signifier, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Il était si sérieux, si solennel qu'elle n'envisagea pas un instant qu'il pût plaisanter.

 _-C'est impossible ! Accepter que cet homme ait pu traverser les siècles et l'adversité m'a tant coûté ! Voilà que vous me demandez d'admettre que… que je suis d'une manière ou d'une autre l'incarnation de cette autre femme, c'en est trop ! Monsieur, épargnez-moi, je vous prie de m'éviter cette déraison !_

 _-Elisabeth… c'est à vous de choisir entre ce que vous dit votre tête et ce que vous souffle cette autre voix intérieure._

 _-Non, ce serait trop simple de vous défausser ainsi. Je suis certaine que si vous consentiez à m'avouer votre véritable identité, ainsi que votre mission, je saurais à quoi ou à qui me fier._

 _-Je vous l'ai déjà dit._

 _-Non, vous ne m'avez jeté en pâture qu'une partie de la vérité._ Elle montrait alors une belle énergie qui tranchait avec l'abattement exprimé jusqu'ici - _Qui est George Wickham exactement ? Qu'avez-vous à voir avec Sacha ? Pourquoi avez-vous été désigné comme son gardien ? Avez-vous vous aussi commis l'irréparable ? Quel mal devez-vous expier ?_

 _-Il est encore trop tôt madame pour que je vous offre toutes les réponses. Il vous faudra vous contenter de celle-ci : oui, vous représentez celle qui l'a si cruellement abandonné. Comme moi, vous avez obtenu une seconde chance, une opportunité de réparer le mal occasionné. Tout comme vous, je suis personnellement impliqué dans son histoire et ce n'est donc pas un hasard que nous soyons réunis ici et maintenant. Autorisez-moi à clore cet entretien maintenant, j'en ai d'ailleurs trop dit… J'espère toutefois que vous comprendrez combien il est important que vous restiez. »_

Incapable de répondre, Elisabeth fit une brève révérence et s'enfuit sur ses jambes devenues molles et tremblantes.

 _ **A suivre**_


	23. La simplicité

Bonjour, pardon… les jours passent, se transforment bien malgré moi en semaines et nous voilà bien en retard! Bon lecture en tous cas.

Calazzi

 **Mimija:**

Le père Bennet vient en aide à sa fille pour faire sortir un peu de vérité dans toute cette abracadabrante histoire… l'union fait la force paraît-il : nous verrons bien !

Merci ma chère, très chère amie lectrice de persévérer malgré mon incoonstance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **«La simplicité, l'humanité et l'ouverture d'esprit des gens qui savent que l'important se trouve dans tout ce qui leur reste à apprendre et à découvrir dans la vie et non ce qu'elles savent déjà.»** G. Devereux. 

Élisabeth cherchait des réponses, des manifestations d'essence divine qu'elle pourrait éventuellement interpréter. En peu de mots, elle aspirait à la tranquillité de l'âme, destination qui lui paraissait alors de plus en plus inaccessible. Elle s'était replongée dans les feuillets trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Rosings, dans lesquels elle n'avait découvert aucune nouvelle information. Sa frustration s'était même accentuée face à ce qu'elle présumait être des documents officiels, très abîmés, écrits selon une graphie qui lui était inconnue, qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas déchiffrer. Plus elle apprenait, moins elle savait. Ce qui, de prime abord, semblait le fruit d'une réflexion empreinte d'une grande sagesse mais à y regarder de plus près, cela résultait plutôt d'une incapacité à mettre du sens dans le chaos. Elle aurait volontiers envié le sort de celui qui avait récemment bouleversé sa vie. Les exigences de son époque lui dictaient de renoncer et de préférer se perdre dans les nobles (et fastidieuses) activités dévolues à son sexe. Pourtant les révélations de George et sa propre intuition l'entraînaient vers une tout autre direction, bien plus périlleuse et fascinante pour un esprit tel que le sien.

Le plus inhabituel pour elle consistait en une impossibilité de partager ses incertitudes avec l'un de ses proches. Ni la douce bienveillance de Jane ni l'acuité intellectuelle de son père ne pourraient l'éclairer puisqu'il n'était aucunement question de leur confier quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle n'ait elle-même opéré un choix. Tout était si invraisemblable, si rocambolesque dans cette histoire qu'elle projetait déjà en son imagination leurs réactions respectives, sans crainte de se tromper. Elle devait donc se décider seule, se lancer à cœur perdu ou se détourner définitivement. Comment déterminer ce qui s'avérerait trop tard un mauvais ou un bon choix? Que voulait-elle vraiment? Une myriade de réponses se présentèrent à elle, toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres. Plus précisément, que désirait-elle _p_ _our elle_? La question lui parut presque scandaleuse… étant donné les circonstances, sa décision influencerait de toute évidence l'existence des autres protagonistes.

La jeune femme se sentait piégée. Elle luttait contre les regrets qui avaient commencé à poindre, rejetant d'abord avec véhémence toute comparaison avec son défunt époux. Rien n'y fit, les deux images masculines se superposaient implacablement. Douleur et rancœur envers Frédéric flattaient immanquablement le portrait de celui qui avait si facilement embrasé sa vie. Un énième soupir marqua sa solitude, elle n'avait cessé de déambuler dans sa chambre, se confrontant inlassablement à ses limites. Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses tourments terrestres.

N'importe quelle distraction étant bienvenue, elle ouvrit et accueillit avec un plaisir exacerbé sa visiteuse.

 _«Georgiana! Oh, je suis si heureuse…_ Ses joues s'étaient colorées tandis que ses yeux brillaient de plaisir - _Pardonnez-moi, venez, entrez vite!_

 _-Lady Winslow, veuillez excuser mon retard, je n'ai pu me présenter à vous que maintenant._ La jeune fille ne s'était pas fait exagérément prier et s'était d'emblée faufilée à l'intérieur.

 _-Au D_ _i_ _able les regrets ma jeune amie, ne pensons qu'au plaisir de nos retrouvailles.»_

Leurs mains s'étaient bien naturellement trouvées, échangeant caresses et chaleur pendant que leurs bouches partageaient des mots d'amitié sincère mais aussi leur inquiétude mutuelle quant au sort du frère aîné de Miss Darcy. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que la plus jeune, qui se trouvait être également la plus vulnérable, fonde en larmes, confortablement logée au creux des bras de sa compagne. Élisabeth bien que prise au dépourvu dès les premiers émois, acquit rapidement les gestes de réconfort attendus. Ses lèvres se perdaient dans la chevelure parfaitement domptée de celle qui s'abandonnait corps et âme dans cette embrasse. Après de longues minutes d'apaisement muet, elles reprirent des positions plus réglementaires, eu égard à leur statut social. Le fil de leur conversation poursuivait une course immuable, comme si elle avait été écrite à l'avance par une main invisible et omnipotente. Les barrières tombaient les unes après les autres et les deux conspiratrices se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Ses sens encore engourdis, il peinait à se familiariser avec son état présent. Après ce qu'il identifiait comme une période de léthargie, une sensation de douleur diffuse s'installait progressivement dans chaque zone de son corps. Il aurait préféré continuer de ne rien percevoir, s'abîmer dans ce profond sommeil qui le rapprocherait de cette mort qu'il désirait si ardemment. S'il avait le choix… Ses paupières se refermèrent, le replongeant dans cette obscurité bienfaisante. Rien n'avait plus d'importance sinon l'oubli… Son esprit flottait de nouveau.

 _«_ _Sacha?»_ Un soupir. Une main d'abord timide s'était posée sur son front, apportant une sensation de fraîcheur bienvenue. Puis la main s'était enhardie et une autre s'était jointe à elle et elles parcouraient ensemble les contours de son visage. _Dieu, qu'il était agréable d'être caressé ainsi_ … Il percevait confusément des mots murmurés par une voix douce mais de plus en plus agitée. _«_ _Par la femme ployant sous le poids de la douleur et du malheur,_ _  
_ _j_ _e vous salue, Marie.»_ Il comprit finalement que la femme qui tentait de le réveiller de ses caresses, chuchotait ce qu'il soupçonnait être une prière, une supplique adressée à qui pouvait tout changer et qui le concernait, lui, Sacha. _«P_ _ar le malheureux dont les bras  
_ _n_ _e purent s'appuyer sur une amour humaine.»_ Il avait beau essayé de se concentrer sur le sens de ce qu'il entendait, rien n'y faisait… Peut-être était-elle une hallucination? Un esprit égaré? _«_ _Je vous salue, Marie.»_ Non, il connaissait cette voix! Son cœur s'emballa brusquement alors qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de soulever ses paupières si lourdes. « _Élisabeth!»_ Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas? « _Élisabeth!»_ Elle continuait résolument de psalmodier ses incantations déconcertantes, sans tenir compte de ses appels. L'excitation laissait place peu à peu à une irritation dirigée vers celle qu'il aurait voulu plus attentive. Et ses yeux qui restaient clos! Son corps ne répondait plus à ses commandes, ce qui accroissait le sentiment d'exaspération déjà bien présent.

« _Élisabeth,_ _je crois que j'entends quelqu'un...»_ Ce n'était plus la voix susurrant d'ardentes déclarations… Il percevait parfaitement l'inquiétude dans ce chuchotement. _Georgiana! Que pouvait-elle faire ici, en compagnie d'Élisabeth? Que pouvaient-elles manigancer toutes les deux? Seigneur, allait-il enfin réussir à bouger!?_ Alors qu'il luttait contre lui-même, il distingua aussi nettement qu'il la ressentit lui-même, la panique qui s'empara de ses deux compagnes au moment fatidique où la porte s'ouvrit… sur un personnage qui possédait apparemment l'aptitude de les anesthésier car aucun son, aucun mouvement ne l'accueillit. _Qui est-ce?_ Le silence lui répondit de toute son insolence.

 _«Georgiana, Lady Winslow, j'espère que je ne bouleverse pas votre calendrier commun?»_ Le nouveau venu ne cherchait pas même à cacher son amusement. Oui, bien sûr! Il ne manquait que lui pour ajouter encore un peu d'ombre au tableau.

 _«Oh, mon oncle, ne soyez pas fâché, je vous en prie, Elisa… Lady Winslow n'y est pour rien, c'est moi, seulement moi qui suis l'instigatrice de…_

 _-Georgiana, mon enfant, ne craignez rien de ma part! Si j'étais certain que votre frère ne nous entendait pas, je vous avouerais même combien je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas sollicité mon aide, mais vous le connaissez, il est tellement attaché à l'étiquette! Bien, bien : où en êtes-vous? S'est-il réveillé?»_ Il avait fixé son regard bleu et pétillant dans la direction de celle qui était restée accrochée au moribond.

Elle le regardait, le toisait plutôt, sidérée par l'aplomb dont il ne se défaisait que rarement. Leur récente entrevue l'avait affreusement frustrée et elle pensait légitime de lui garder rancœur de son obstination à ne lui dévoiler qu'une partie de la vérité. Et pourtant… la tendresse qu'elle reconnut dans l'expression de ce visage qui lui parut subitement si familier, l'obligea à temporiser, ou plus simplement à refroidir son ardeur. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative quand la main encore faible du gisant frôla son poignet, la forçant à se focaliser de nouveau sur lui.

 _«Il a bougé! Sacha? Sacha, m'entendez-vous?_

 _-Demandez-lui de vous serrer la main s'il vous entend, madame. S'il ne peut vous répondre, il est peut-être en capacité de communiquer tout de même._ Son calme n'avait pas tout-à-fait gagné son interlocutrice.

 _-Bien, Sacha… Oh, il m'a serré la main! Il… il… nous entend! Oh, merci, mon Dieu, merci!»_

George, tout créature d'essence divine qu'il était, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se perdaient en cris et chuchotis, en larmes de joie ou d'émotions irrépressibles tout bonnement. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais du spectacle sans cesse renouvelé de la féminité en action. Délicieuse vision d'une vie aux multiples éclats où chacun avait sa place s'il voulait bien prendre la peine de la chercher. Il dut cependant s'interposer entre l'enthousiasme exténuant des deux amies et la difficile résurrection de son protégé, considérablement altéré par la fièvre et la diète forcée. Ce dernier accepta de bonne grâce l'eau fraîche que ces infirmières improvisées lui agitaient sous le nez et finit par consentir à avaler une infime quantité de nourriture. Ces gestes d'apaisement apportèrent une accalmie bienvenue.

Sacha, bien qu'épuisé, arborait un air satisfait chaque fois que son regard se fixait sur l'une de ses figures féminines. Le vieil ange lui-même se laissait aller à ressentir cette atmosphère sereine. L'heure de se séparer advint et tous affichèrent une mine renfermée qui gâcha les au revoir.

Le maître de Pemberley s'étant engagé dans la voie de la convalescence, sa tante se lança dans la reconquête du terrain perdu, multipliant les allusions autour de l'heureuse union que son neveu ne manquerait pas de former avec Anne, mais aussi les attaques venimeuses à l'encontre de celui qu'elle jugeait seul responsable de son échec. La résidence des de Bourgh était enfin redevenue cet enfer ordinaire qu'elle était avant que la rougeole ne s'y abatte. Quelques pertes furent déplorées, très modestement selon les désirs de la comtesse qui exigeait de tous la plus grande pudeur, même pour les plus durement endeuillés. Rien ne lui était plus odieux que l'exposition de la vulnérabilité.

Élisabeth quitta la froideur du château pour ne plus quitter le chevet de sa chère Charlotte dont les rêves de maternité s'étaient brutalement fracassés sur les rives de l'Acheron. La maladie avait contaminé Mme Collins alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle portait une nouvelle vie. Pendant que son époux, malencontreusement insensible à sa détresse, parcourait inlassablement les couloirs de la somptueuse demeure à la suite de sa très honorée maîtresse, elle peinait à se réconcilier avec sa piètre existence. Les deux femmes échangeaient peu de mots, incapables de trouer la nuit qui les enveloppait, se réfugiant dans l'expression muette d'une tendresse mutuelle. Lady Winslow puisait en elle toutes ses ressources pour offrir à son amie toute la compassion possible, s'interdisant de condamner publiquement la rudesse du mari. Seule, elle imaginait différentes propositions jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'impose si fortement qu'elle en occultait toutes les autres. Après quelques hésitations, elle s'en ouvrit à son père qui passait désormais le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque de leur hôtesse, sans doute de crainte de commettre de graves méfaits à l'encontre de son indigne neveu qu'il avait déjà impétueusement menacé. Décision fut prise de faire voyager Charlotte Collins jusqu'à la résidence de Lady Winslow dans un premier temps puis selon la situation de la transporter jusqu'à Meryton, dans la demeure de ses parents. Leur conversation ne s'arrêta cependant pas à ces chaleureuses considérations, car Élisabeth requit l'opinion de M. Bennet sur un autre point. En effet, lors de ses rares instants de recueillement, elle avait consulté plus précisément les documents de la famille Darcy, les classant en deux liasses selon un schéma relativement simpliste: le premier regroupant les textes écrits en français et en anglais, le second rassemblant ceux qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à lire, ni même à identifier. Comme elle l'avait subodoré, son aîné ne laissa rien échapper avant de lui arracher toutes les informations en sa possession concernant ces fameuses pièces. Ce qu'elle fit de bien mauvaise grâce.

 _«Lizzie, je crains que vous ne vous embarquiez dans une dangereuse direction. Je suppose que tout ce que je pourrais faire ou dire pour vous décourager débouchera inévitablement sur l'effet inverse._

 _-Probablement, père. Toutefois vos conseils me sont précieux. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _-Il s'agit d'alphabet cyrillique, et je suis bien incapable de le déchiffrer mon petit. Néanmoins, nous connaissons au moins une personne qui le pourrait._

 _-George Darcy?_

 _-Grands dieux, non! Avec tout le respect que je dois aux éminents membres de cette famille, je ne le crois pas suffisamment érudit pour cela. Non, je pensais à son neveu. Tsss, Lizzie, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit, je le déplore et je le comprends tout à la fois. Je suis moi aussi informé de certaines rumeurs, voire de confessions échangées entre amis._

 _-Oh, Charles vous en a donc parlé!_

 _-Ne le jugez pas trop durement, j'ai dû faire preuve de grands talents pour y parvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons soumettre ceci au jeune Darcy, enfin présumé Darcy.»_

 _ **A** **suivre**_ **.**


	24. Une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue

Bonjour, j'espère être à la hauteur… bonne lecture.

Calazzi.

 **Petits messages personnels :**

 **Mimija :**

Notre héroïne aurait peut-être préféré rester dans une relative ignorance. Le coup est rude, je dois dire… enfin, tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Plus prosaïquement, le titre du chapitre précédent ne pouvant tenir tout entier dans la place que le site m'octroie, j'ai dû le tronquer… l'important, à mes yeux, dans le message n'était effectivement pas le mot _simplicité_ mais la seconde partie de la phrase de G. Devereux.

 **Miriamme** … le tout début de ce rêve a été écrit en écoutant une chanson qui ne t'est pas inconnue : _M_ _illion years ago_.

 **«** **Une vie non examinée ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue** **.»** Socrate.

Élisabeth avait roulé si près du bord qu'elle s'était réveillée avec la sensation qu'elle tombait d'une falaise. Le cœur bien trop rapide, les membres gourds, elle ouvrit les yeux dans une obscurité plus inquiétante que réconfortante. Encore un cauchemar… encore un souvenir… encore un mystère… quand regagnerait-elle un peu de sérénité? Elle soupira lourdement avant de se replonger dans les dernières images qu'elle avait conservées de cet _entre soi_ si insistant depuis que Sacha avait capté son attention. A l'écoute de ses sensations, elle ressentit une soif intense, qu'elle étancha avec une eau insipide, regrettant les notes fleuries qu'une tasse de son thé favori aurait pu lui apporter.

Finalement, elle se résolut à affronter ce qu'elle avait repoussé. Elle avait su que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire à la façon dont il la regardait, leur échange visuel semblait chargé d'une grande tension. Elle avait saisi un désir impérieux, presque douloureux, avant de percevoir tout autre chose, un sentiment dérangeant, envahissant. De la culpabilité. Des remords. Du dégoût de soi. De la peur. Elle aurait voulu ne s'emplir que de joie, d'amour mais son trouble empêchait ce contentement de s'épanouir en elle. Elle avait pourtant essayé de détacher son regard du sol pour l'accrocher à celui qui lui montrait tant d'adoration, force dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Tandis qu'elle de remémorait ces terribles échos de sa mémoire, elle continuait de se consumer. Elle s'obligea à reprendre cette histoire à son début, et se concentra sur l'atmosphère d'allégresse qui régnait dans ce décor blanc, comme sa robe immaculée. Les reflets nacrés de sa robe de soie enchantaient son visage de jeune mariée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle n'avait pas même cherché à réprimer les éclats de rire qui chatouillaient sa bouche. Subitement, une timidité aussi inattendue qu'éphémère l'avait pétrifiée. Gêne incertaine qu'elle avait reliée à l'intensité des sentiments que ce jeune homme ne dissimulait pas. Elle avait beau ne pas le reconnaître, elle distinguait une familiarité dans son attitude, dans ce sourire si prometteur. Sa beauté s'affichait insolemment, en pleine lumière, en cela différente de celle plus sombre de Sacha. Qui était cet homme? Son futur mari selon tout apparence. _Non, celui d'Anne_. Elle repoussait vaillamment l'idée même qu'elle pouvait se confondre avec cette femme venue d'un passé qu'elle refusait de s'approprier, de crainte de s'y perdre définitivement. L'espoir d'un grand bonheur commun rapprochait ces deux êtres, s'apprêtant à s'unir devant leur dieu et amis. Alors pourquoi ce trouble? Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce mal-être au creux de ce qu'elle avait pensé comme le jour radieux où deux amants s'engageaient l'un envers l'autre, pour la vie, sur terre et au-delà si possible. La frustration la conduirait probablement de nouveau vers ce _maudit_ Darcy… qui possédait toutes les clés de ses secrets.

Élisabeth se résigna à effectuer les gestes d'un quotidien trivial et rassurant, permettant à son esprit de se laisser habiter par le présent. Elle avait tant de tâches à accomplir et si peu de temps… elle sursauta, d'où pouvait venir une telle phrase? Cette mélancolie ne lui ressemblait guère. Les promenades au grand air ne suffisaient plus à lui apporter le repos de l'âme, elle en avait conclu que seule la résolution de cette énigme qu'était devenue sa vie pourrait le lui offrir. Toutefois, il lui fallait combattre sur plusieurs champs de bataille, alors rien n'allait de soi.

Lady Winslow avait réussi à contraindre George Darcy à un nouveau tête-à-tête. Elle lui raconta la lumière, les couleurs des fleurs et des tenues de cérémonie, les parfums de fête, la chaleur émanant de ces corps désirant, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Il l'écoutait, sans mot dire. George Darcy paraissait hésiter.

 _«Je suppose que vous espérez savoir si ces images appartiennent au passé._

 _-Non, Georges, j'en suis déjà convaincue. Non, ce que je souhaiterais apprendre concerne l'identité de cet homme, le futur époux. Je… J'ai l'intime conviction de le connaître, c'est pourquoi je viens vers vous aujourd'hui: vous seul êtes en capacité de me guider._

 _-Peut-être est-il trop tôt pour cela. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez prête, Élisabeth._

 _-Georges! Comment pouvez-vous me traiter ainsi? Dois- je vous expliquer que la formulation n'est que rhétorique. Ce n'était pas vraiment une interrogation. Vous devez m'aider, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne découvre qui il est, n'est-ce pas?»_

Le vieil homme lui sourit, complètement. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle peinait à s'avouer jusqu'à maintenant. L'expression de son visage la trahit sans doute puisqu'il perdit toute gaieté aussi soudainement que si elle l'avait giflé. Ses mains avaient pris appui sur le rebord d'un meuble, ses articulations blanchissant sous l'effet de la pression qu'elle leur infligeait.

 _«Seigneur! C'est vous! C'est vous que je… qu'Anne a épousé! Mon dieu…! Comment avez-vous pu?»_ L'indignation lui faisait perdre toute prudence, sa voix trahissait son mépris alors qu'elle cédait à des conclusions évidemment hâtives. _«Je n'y comprends plus rien.»_ Toutes ses questions s'éclairaient d'une lumière nouvelle, avec une netteté assez violente pour la bousculer puis elle prit conscience de la détresse de son interlocuteur. _«Vous l'aimiez donc vous aussi…»_ Pour échapper à son jugement, il avait détourné les yeux, croyant dissimuler ainsi sa douleur. « _Georges…»_ Elle avait fini par raccourcir la distance qui les séparait et avait posé ses doigts sur son bras, qu'elle effleurait délicatement. Elle avait senti ses épaules trembler avant de s'abandonner elle aussi aux larmes qu'ils avaient si longtemps contenues.

 _«Parlez-moi, Georges, je vous en supplie, pour l'amour d'Anne._ Elle articulait difficilement, la voix encore chancelante - _Dites-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé. J'ai besoin de savoir. S'il vous plaît._

 _-Je l'aimais. Éperdument. Follement. Rien ne pouvait exister, sans cet amour. En toute honnêteté, si c'était à recommencer, je crois que je ferai les mêmes erreurs. Absolument toutes et peut-être même pire. Elle était indispensable à mon existence. Malheureusement, je n'étais qu' un soutien amical pour elle. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Que j'ai appris rapidement à haïr. Il est devenu mon obsession, mon démon familier. La jalousie m' a aveuglé au point que j'ai…_ Il s'était tu, incapable de poursuivre.

 _-Trahi. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti dans mon cauchemar, le poids de la trahison._ Elle murmurait pour elle-même plus qu'elle ne parlait à son vis-à-vis.

 _-Oui, je lui ai volé sa femme. Sa vie. Sa liberté. Je lui ai tout pris. Par amour._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._ Sa voix sonnait si doucement à ses oreilles, comme une caresse invisible. _Racontez-moi Georges comment vous avez fait cela._

 _-Je l'ai connue alors qu'elle était déjà fiancée. Elle venait rendre souvent visite à ma mère dont elle était la plus proche amie. J'ai été éblouie par sa beauté, sa douceur angélique… Je ne suis resté pour elle que le gentil garçon de cette vieille dame avec laquelle elle passait de longues heures et à qui elle rendait de nombreux services. Je l'ai observée, suivie… je me suis toujours caché de son prétendant. Je ne supportais pas l'idée même qu'il existe… Je redoutais de le rencontrer, de me rendre compte de sa supériorité sur moi. Alors, le jour où elle a confié à ma mère ce qu'il lui avait avoué sur son passé, j'ai saisi ma chance. Je l'ai dénoncé. Anne ne cherchait que réconfort auprès d'une amie, et moi, moi, je lui ai offert mon cœur, ma vie et j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable._

 _-Vous êtes ici pour réparer ce que vous avez brisé. Toutefois, je ne sais toujours pas quel rôle je joue dans ce schéma. A moins… à moins que…_ Un froid glacial avait envahi son être. Elle dut s'interrompre à l'arrivée de M. Bennet.

 _-Élisabeth, M. Darcy. Ai-je interrompu une conversation privée?_

 _-Non, père, nous avions terminé. Me cherchiez-vous?_

 _-En effet, je souhaiterais que nous nous accordions sur quelques points avant notre départ, notamment concernant certains documents._

 _-Veuillez m'excuser, M. Darcy.»_

Elle avait suivi son père, l'esprit vide et le cœur empli d'effroi. La lumière qu'elle espérait n'avait fait qu'aggraver les ténèbres. Elle acquiesçait mécaniquement à tout ce que lui disait M. Bennet, incapable de percevoir autre chose que son tumulte intérieur. Elle se figea à la vue de celui qu'elle craignait le plus d'affronter en cet instant. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire face? La honte de ce qu'elle savait avoir infligé à cet homme si remarquable la condamnait au silence, à la réclusion volontaire. Elle laissa donc son père mener la conversation, comme absente à ce qui l'environnait.

 _«Élisabeth? Que se passe-t-il? Lizzie? M'entendez-vous?»_ La voix inquiète de son père avait fini par l'atteindre. Elle se tourna vers lui, se forçant à fixer toute son attention sur lui.

 _«Je… Pardonnez-moi, je crois qu'une migraine s'est déclarée. Je vous écoute._

 _-Lizzie, allez vous reposer, je vous répéterai tout ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de M. Darcy. Allez-y sans plus tarder._

 _-Non, je veux. Savoir._ Sa bouche s'était terriblement asséchée.

 _-Et bien, selon ses premiers documents, il semblerait que la famille Darcy ait emprunté ce nom à une commune française après avoir quitté la Russie._ L'ombre d'un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

 _-Mais… Comment est-ce possible?_ Cela n'avait aucun sens! Elle ignorait quoi faire de cette nouvelle information.

 _-S'ils sont officiels, ces papiers certifient que les Darcy sont les descendants des Chouïski._

 _-C'est tellement incroyable!_ Elle le regardait enfin, les yeux dans les yeux. _En êtes-vous vraiment sûr?_

 _-Madame, je ne me permettrai pas d'inventer…_ Un soupir ponctua sa réponse _\- Ma vie me paraît bien assez compliquée._

 _-Lizzie, je vous demande d'aller prendre un peu de repos dès maintenant car nous partons demain. Mme Collins a pris ses dispositions, elle est prête._

 _-Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir! Pas maintenant!_ Les deux autres le toisaient comme s'il avait laissé échapper une incongruité.

 _-Jeune homme, je vous prie de m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous nous privez de notre liberté de mouvement?_

 _-Et bien… parce que je n'ai pas fini de lire ces documents. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont authentiques…_ Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas de meilleur argument à présenter.

 _-Monsieur, ne sachant plus comment vous nommer, je vous demande de me pardonner mon imprécision. Vous n'avez point besoin de nous pour cela. Lady Winslow et moi avons déjà convenu de rentrer à Londres et d'y convier une amie chère. Vous saurez nous trouver pour nous faire part de vos trouvailles, je n'en doute pas.»_

Sur ces derniers mots, il l'avait salué et raccompagné sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	25. Désenchantement

Bonsoir, désolée, désolée… bien de l'eau a coulé sous nos ponts depuis le chapitre précédent mais bon, c'est la vie qui va, alors réjouissons-nous! Bonne lecture si vous choisissez de vous noyer ici.

Bien amicalement,

calazzi.

Petit message personnel à Mimija :

Tu me bouleverses… trop d'amour dans tes commentaires ma très chère lectrice. Ah, si je pouvais ensoleiller quelques unes de tes sombres heures… j'aurais gagner mon paradis! J'espère que tu ne perdras pas trop de plaisir à lire cette suite maintenant que tu sais quelles connexions existent entre ces personnages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

calazzi

 **«** **Il est temps que je me repose;**

 **Je suis terrassé par le sort.**

 **Ne me parlez pas d'autre chose**

 **que des ténèbres où l'on dort !** **»**

V. Hugo, Pauca meae,Trois ans après, Les Contemplations.

N'avez-vous jamais ployé sous le fardeau de fautes commises en un temps passé, par une personne que l'on n'est plus? A peine éveillée, elle était déjà accablée par le sort qui n'en finissait plus de déployer ses affreuses facéties. Elle avait perdu l'illusion de se forger un bonheur amoureux au creux des bras d'un homme dont la douleur lui devait beaucoup. Ses yeux demeuraient secs, follement secs alors que tout en elle pleurait, de honte, de dégoût de soi, de tristesse infinie. Toutes ses incertitudes sur le rôle qu'elle jouait dans la vie de son amant avaient été balayées par l'aveu de celui avec qui elle avait ruiné, une fois de plus, un équilibre déjà bien précaire. Si sa chère Charlotte n'avait pas nécessité toute son attention, elle se serait enfuie encore plus vite, jusqu'à disparaître totalement, dans une retraite définitive pour expier. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se pardonner? Elle se convainquit qu'elle parcourrait le reste de sa vie, les yeux baissés, la conscience flétrie par ce déshonneur qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée. Mécaniquement, elle avait fini d'organiser son départ, simple témoin de ses propres gestes. Oh, comme elle avait regretté d'avoir tant insisté pour connaître la vérité! Comme l'ignorance peut être douce pour celui ou celle qui avait tant à se reprocher! L'image qu'elle s'était formée d'elle-même était si éloignée de cette nouvelle réalité qu'elle en avait perdu tout repère, mettant en cause son identité dans ce qu'elle avait de plus intime. L'auto-flagellation renforçait le sentiment de honte qui ne la quittait guère, elle se répétait alors que la trahison de Frédéric n'était plus que la réponse du berger à la bergère et qu'elle l'avait amplement méritée.

Darcy tout entier à son incompréhension, n'avait pas su obtenir davantage d'informations sur le caractère impérieux de cette débâcle bien qu'il ait perçu le profond désarroi de celle qui après l'avoir caressé paraissait si froide. Georges n'était plus lui-même non plus. Un terrible malheur semblait s'être abattu, sans qu'il en ait discerné l'existence. Il avait réussi à l'attirer près de lui tandis que les autres résidents écoutaient ou affectaient d'écouter les habituels soliloques de Lady de Bourgh.

 _«Élisabeth… pourquoi tant de hâte? Que fuyez-vous? Peut-être devrais-je vous demander qui vous fuyez?_

 _-Non, je vous prie de croire que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de cette précipitation. Je m'inquiète pour mon amie. Je suis persuadée que le changement d'environnement ne peut que lui être bénéfique._ Elle ne le regardait même pas, débitant son argumentaire avec si peu de passion qu'il eut envie de l'attraper par la nuque et de coller un bruyant baiser sur ses jolies lèvres menteuses - _Par ailleurs, votre tante a bien assez toléré notre présence et nous avons certainement abusé de sa complaisance._

 _-Vous faites une bien piètre comédienne, ma chère._ Finalement, il se conforma à son modèle et refusa de la dévisager davantage.

 _-Je vous assure que le bien-être de Mme Collins compte davantage que le mien aujourd'hui!_

 _-Élisabeth, qu'advient-il de nous deux?_ Ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées malgré lui.

 _-Eh, bien… Je… je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour évoquer ce sujet._

 _-Il n'y a jamais de bon moment, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y en aura jamais._ Il avait chuchoté la dernière phrase.

 _-Ne regrettez rien._ Il sentit son souffle sur sa joue - _C'est juste… juste moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur. Adieu, monsieur.»_

Elle était partie rejoindre le reste des invités, sans remord apparent. La soirée s'était étirée dans la douleur, pour au moins deux des participants. Élisabeth s'était rapidement éclipsée pour s'enfermer dans ses quartiers de femme désolée, tandis que son malchanceux prétendant cherchait un abri entre les murs chargés de la bibliothèque toujours inoccupée. Il avait abandonné le compte des verres qu'il avait déjà avalés lorsqu'il dut se résigner à partager sa cachette.

 _«Que fêtez-vous Sacha?_

 _-Un nouvel échec, Georges…_ Il avait levé son verre presque vide dans sa direction - _Une nouvelle porte qui se ferme au nez du plus grand perdant que vous ayez jamais eu sous votre aile, enfin, façon de parler!_ Il ricana bêtement - _Vous n'êtes pas prêt de les obtenir vos ailes, mon vieux avec des protégés comme moi!_

 _-Soyez plus précis, je suis un peu éteint ces derniers temps._

 _-Oui, j'ai remarqué, d'ailleurs Élisabeth a changé de comportement en même temps que vous avez dépéri. J'ai imaginé que vous partagiez un bien sombre secret tous les deux. Me trompé-je?_

 _-Hum…_ Une ombre était passée sur son visage aux traits fatigués - _Je ne vous comprends toujours pas Sacha. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Lady Winslow et moi…_

 _-Cessez de feindre l'imbécillité Georges!_ Il reposa brutalement son verre sur le guéridon, faisant sursauter le vieil homme - _J'ai le sentiment que vous savez des choses que j'ignore et que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous préférez me tenir à l'écart. Quand me direz-vous enfin toute la vérité sur toute cette histoire? Qui êtes-vous réellement pour moi? Pourquoi avez-vous été choisi pour remplir cette tâche ingrate qui consiste à me chaperonner?_ Sa colère retombait en même temps qu'il l'interrogeait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente totalement abattu - _Vous avez dû tomber bien bas pour mériter une telle mission!_ Un sourire difforme soulignait ses propos - _Pauvre Georges … si vous saviez comme je vous plains!_ Il était pourtant incapable de contenir son hilarité.

 _-Pffff… ainsi donc vous n'êtes plus qu'une victime? Vous pleurez de nouveau sur vous-même. Il est vrai que votre cas est formidablement compliqué mais une telle attitude ne peut aboutir qu'à d'autres chagrins. Allons, secouez-vous un peu Sacha! Battez-vous!_

 _-Oooooh, quel boute-en-train vous faites George!_ Son rire grinçant horripilait son interlocuteur déjà bien agacé. _C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité! Non… vraiment…!_

 _-L'ivresse ne vous autorise pas toutes les outrances. Laissez ce verre et écoutez-moi._

 _-Ah...ah...ah…_ Le jeune homme gloussait comme seul un homme pris de boisson peut le faire, pathétique et grotesque à la fois.

 _-Taisez-vous donc! Que croyez-vous? Qu'un ange est insensible? Bien au contraire! Bon, puisque vous ne voulez rien entendre, je vais vous expliquer la situation… Rira bien qui rira le dernier comme disent les Français. Figurez-vous que votre bien-aimée a découvert que j'avais épousé la femme qui vous a trahi…_ Il s'était tu, hésitant à continuer mais la mine indifférente de son vis-à-vis le poussa à poursuivre - O _h, j'ai oublié de préciser que je faisais référence à Anne bien sûr…_

 _-Encore un mensonge… Un ange ne doit-il pas mieux se conduire Georges?_ La raillerie avait perdu sa façade divertissante.

 _-Vous m'avez mal compris, Sacha. Je vais vous éclairer: elle renonce à vous car elle est persuadée d'être responsable de votre …_

 _-Je ne comprends rien! Fichez le camp, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sermons!_

 _-Non. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas abdiquer._ Il avait redressé ses épaules, bien campé sur ses jambes - _Peu de créatures obtiennent une seconde chance et nous ne pouvons décemment pas la laisser nous échapper._

 _-Non mais écoutez-vous mon ange!_ Son visage affichait un air buté qui le rajeunissait _\- Que souhaitez-vous exactement? Que j'aille me jeter à ses pieds afin qu'elle me piétine encore et encore? Que je l'emprisonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'épouser? Alors, quel est votre plan Georges?_

 _-Allons lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _-pffff… Je ne suis pas en état. Remettons cela à demain voulez-vous?_

 _-A la première heure.»_

L'alcool, le désespoir aussi sans doute l'avaient maintenu éveillé, la position allongée lui avait rappelé combien l'excès de boisson pouvait atteindre la dignité et le confort d'un homme. Il ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Ses yeux brûlants parcoururent une fois de plus les liés et déliés déposés par la main qui achevait de broyer ses espoirs mêmes infimes.

 _« Très cher Sacha,_

 _N'espérez rien d'autre que le renouvellement de mes excuses les plus sincères ainsi que quelques explications nécessaires. Soyez sûr que j'aurais aimé vous offrir bien davantage mais lorsque vous aurez lu ce que j'ai à confesser, vous comprendrez aisément les raisons de mon départ._

 _Vous savez déjà que depuis quelque temps je rêve… ou plutôt je me souviens de certaines scènes déjà vécues il y a bien longtemps. Quelques conversations avec Georges W m'ont confirmé la nature de ces images nocturnes qui m'ont tant ébranlée._

 _Le dernier d'entre eux m'a révélé sans ambiguïté la laideur de mon âme. Sacha, vous devez savoir et accepter que j'incarne cette femme que vous avez aimée si follement et qui vous a trahie, de mille façons. Non seulement je suis responsable de la divulgation de votre terrible secret mais j'ai également pris pour époux celui qui partageait la charge de cette condamnation. Je suis celle qui vous a fait disparaître encore une fois, qui vous a abandonné à un sort insupportable et qui s'est finalement octroyé une part de bonheur si indécent que j'en tremble de honte aujourd'hui._

 _Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, ce que j'ai commis est impardonnable mais j'espère que vous saurez trouver une voie la plus proche possible de vos aspirations._

 _Je suis profondément navrée de vous avoir infligé tant d'embarras, tant de coups plus cruels les uns que les autres._

 _Ces aveux se révèlent douloureux au moins autant pour vous que pour moi mais ils m'ont semblé indispensables à la fois pour éclairer ma décision de me retirer définitivement et pour balayer le moindre regret que vous auriez pu conserver à mon égard. Je peux me considérer soulagée d'emporter avec moi l'ultime soupir d'un amour indigne de vous._

 _Que Dieu vous garde._

 _Élisabeth Bennet »_

Il releva lourdement la tête pour plonger son regard désenchanté dans celui de son compagnon.

 _«Alors Georges? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau coup de théâtre?_

 _-Sacha, je n'ai pas évoqué avec vous ces événements car je n'ignorais pas combien cela vous blesserait. Ma trahison est bien la raison de ma mission. J'ai été désigné pour réparer tout le mal que j'ai initié._ Il avait perdu toute arrogance, un air de sincérité appuyait ses propos - _Il n'y a pas de pardon pour les gens comme moi, j'en ai bien conscience et ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous supplier. Cependant, Élisabeth fait erreur en s'accusant._

 _-Ah oui? Elle paraît néanmoins bien assurée… notamment par vos propres réponses._

 _-Non, elle se trompe gravement, elle est convaincue d'être Anne._

 _-Mais ces rêves étranges… ces réminiscences… l'autorisent pourtant à croire qu'elle est son incarnation actuelle._ Il se frottait les tempes du bout des doigts - _Comment l'expliquez-vous?_

 _-Un malentendu supplémentaire dans votre histoire. En revanche, Élisabeth est ma descendante, le fruit lointain de mon union avec Anne. Il existe une connexion entre elles du fait de cette filiation._

 _-Bien, cela étant élucidé, quel est le prochain coup monsieur le stratège? Un éclair blanc zébrant le ciel qui arrêterait la belle dans sa course désespérante?_

 _-Ironisez tant que vous voudrez Sacha, cela ne fera pas avancer votre cause._ Le vieil homme s'agitait, parcourant la pièce de long en large - _Voyons, réfléchissons au meilleur moyen de l'atteindre et de la convaincre…_

 _-Georges, je suis las. Vraiment. Dois-je encore la poursuivre alors qu'elle a choisi de me fuir?_

 _-Mais ce n'est pas vous qu'elle fuit! Elle ne sait pas qui elle est, il suffit de rétablir la vérité et tout s'arrangera enfin!_ Il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son agacement

 _-Vous êtes un incurable optimiste mon cher. Peut-être est-il plus sage de renoncer à cette rencontre. Tout s'avère si compliqué lorsqu'il s'agit de nous._ Il soupira amplement - _Je ne veux plus aimer, Georges. C'est une agonie chaque fois renouvelée._

 _-Non, c'est le seul moyen de restaurer le bon ordre des choses. Sacha c'est votre salut qui se joue ici! Gagner le cœur d'Élisabeth vous ouvrira les portes de la mort. Finie l'immortalité!_

 _-Mais alors qu'attendez-vous pour me conduire à elle?»_

 _ **A suivre**_


	26. 26 - Un bouquet d'immortelles

Bonjour, à quoi bon me répandre en excuses ? Je suis très en retard! C'est impardonnable… alors j'espère que cet ultime chapitre saura contenter un peu de l'impatience des quelques âmes qui viennent chercher ici un dérivatif.

Message personnel :

 **Guest :**

I'm at your service my good Lady ! I'm back…

Kind regards.

 **One-percent :**

J'ignore si vous êtes toujours là… où vous vous êtes arrêtée dans votre lecture (même si j'espère fortement ne pas vous avoir perdue en cours de route;p) mais je suis touchée par votre enthousiasme et vous remercie infiniment de vos commentaires qui donnent tant de baume au cœur des modestes auteurs que nous sommes !

A bientôt peut-être.

 **Mimija :**

Merci d'être venue me chercher au fin fond de ma tanière, je comptais bien hiberner un peu quand même mais tu as su me motiver! A toi de frissonner… en ces territoires lointains. A vos ordres, madame.

 **«** **De toutes nos nuits belles, un bouquet d'immortelles nous ferons mon aimé(e).** **»***

Campé solidement sur sa monture, son regard embrassait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il emplit ses poumons de nouveau, s'enivrant de la force et de l'éclat de l'air ambiant. Ses yeux brillèrent douloureusement alors qu'un sourire encore timide étirait ses lèvres. Une sensation de soulagement mêlée de nostalgie accompagnait son retour à la mère patrie, la sainte Russie que chaque Russe vénérait secrètement tout en se défendant de tout patriotisme… La douleur et l'exaltation enveloppaient son âme tout entière, comme autrefois. Quant il parcourait inlassablement l'immense plaine qui composait sa terre natale, territoire intime de son enfance. Ça et là les futaies de sapins, de pins, de mélèzes assombrissaient l'horizon, habillant cet infini de frontières rassurantes. Aucun de ses compatriotes ne se sentait perdu sous ce ciel toujours haut, presque monotone, voilé, peut-être plus emblématique de la Russie que son sol glacé, dont la surface prenait la couleur de la cendre. Cette voûte vaguement azurée ne l'avait jamais quitté, il se prit à penser que cet élément insignifiant pour un voyageur étranger détenait le cœur de son appartenance à ce pays insensé et son mysticisme y plongeait directement ses racines.

 _« Bienvenue chez vous Sacha. »_ Le bouquet d'émotions qui le submergeait n'avait pas échappé à son ange gardien, qu'il qualifiait parfois d'âme damnée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, seul George pouvait l'accompagner dans cette quête ahurissante. Quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient suivi les indices abandonnés complaisamment par leurs adversaires, à la poursuite d'Élisabeth, enlevée à Londres par des mains malfaisantes et parfaitement organisées.

Ils avaient pris leur temps afin de s'assurer que rien ne serait laissé au hasard, notamment le message adressé à celui qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Sacha se replongeait pesamment dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait tenus à l'écart. Son souffle s'accélérait en même temps qu'il remontait le fil ténu de sa mémoire. _Les Ombres_ ****** avaient maintenu leur volonté au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé en s'enfuyant. Cette secte, dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge autrefois, avait marqué au fer rouge son âme pour l'éternité, en dehors de tout artifice métaphorique puisque ses membres considéraient encore qu'il leur appartenait et comptaient bien reprendre possession de ce qui leur avait échappé. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient permis de s'évader des geôles abjectes d'Ivan le Terrible, il avait cru leur devoir son salut et avait suivi leur enseignement, l'esprit encore engourdi par la douleur de la perte. Ces fanatiques recrutaient dans toutes les classes de la société russe, des plus humbles aux plus puissants où leur prosélytisme accomplissait des merveilles… puisque les mutilations, témoins de leur soumission absolue, se multipliaient au sein de leurs disciples.

Sacha soupira à cette pensée. D'un geste de la main il s'assura de l'intégrité de cette partie de son anatomie qui symbolisait la « clé de l'abîme » selon leur credo. Il se félicitait encore de n'avoir pas dû se conformer à cette exigence ultime. Heureusement, ces « fous de Dieu » imposaient quelques conditions à la réalisation de ce rite étrange: d'abord le mariage puis la naissance du deuxième enfant. Alors, seulement, la castration était ordonnée, permettant à ses adeptes d'accéder à la pureté.

Au fil des ans, cette secte, dont les tristes trophées n'étaient guère présentables, avait conquis de nombreux territoires mais avait également acquis de puissants ennemis parmi les gouvernants et se voyait donc obligée de cultiver la clandestinité pour cause de _persécution_ par les autorités. Les prisonniers étaient généralement condamnés aux mines.

 _« Je suis désolé Sacha… profondément désolé de ne pouvoir vous épargner cette nouvelle épreuve._ Le vieil homme fixait son regard, comme embarrassé, sur la silhouette de son compagnon.

 _-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude George._ La réponse fut faite avec autant de gentillesse que de surprise - _Je me demande toujours quel rôle vous a été dévolu dans cette histoire… Après tout, vos actions ne semblent concerner que ma personne et vous avez usé avec un relatif succès de tout votre pouvoir, alors que faites-vous ici et maintenant ?_

 _-Peut-être suis-je un encouragement ?_ Il n'avait pas anticipé cette question et ne savait pas lui-même expliquer sa présence à son protégé - _Ou bien un épouvantail pour ces satanées Ombres ? Entre castrats et créatures angéliques il existe possiblement une hiérarchie… qui me placerait opportunément au-dessus de ces vilains._

 _-George, vous êtes inimitable!_ Un sourire entier ornait son visage - _Merci. Merci de me tenir compagnie. Merci d'arracher un peu de ridicule à ce chaos insupportable._

 _-Oooh… Vos mots ressemblent vaguement à un message d'adieu, mon cher. Allons, pas de ça! Nous allons vaincre l'adversité, c'est la seule raison de ma présence n'est-ce pas? Sans moi, il est vrai, votre situation serait désespérée…_

 _-Tandis qu'avec vous, elle paraît simplement désespérante… Il est temps de prendre du repos mon brave. Hâtons-nous avant que la nuit ne tombe sur la forêt et ses dangers.»_

Sacha n'avait pas oublié le caractère impitoyable de cette nature si sûre de son pouvoir qu'elle l'affichait sans vergogne. Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route avec plus d'énergie, Sacha se surprit à penser que le paysage n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, un siècle auparavant mais qu'en revanche, lui… n'était plus tout-à-fait le même. Si la mélancolie si caractéristique de son peuple l'avait partout douloureusement accompagné, à la manière d'une couronne d'épines, elle représentait aussi son attachement viscéral à ses racines, légitimant chaque nouveau pas sur cette terre si inhospitalière.

Ce ne fut pas sans un contentement profondément partagé qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une bâtisse typique de la région, à peine moins misérable que les isbas avoisinantes. Fort heureusement pour nos deux voyageurs exténués, le sol était recouvert d'un plancher usé mais bien plus confortable que l'habituelle terre battue. Les propriétaires appartenaient probablement à la classe aisée puisque leur intérieur était également doté d'un conduit de cheminée et d'un poêle en face duquel trônait le coin rouge (l'adjectif « krasny », « rouge » signifie également « beau » en russe ancien) aux icônes devant lequel Sacha s'agenouilla comme un réflexe ancien ressurgi. Leurs hôtes leur offrirent un accueil à première vue modeste pour un Européen accoutumé aux luxes des palaces occidentaux, toutefois, Sacha savait parfaitement combien leur coûtait leurs offrandes et les anges ne possédaient pas de standards très élevés en termes de confort matériel compte tenu de leur nature. Tous deux s'étaient livrés à une chevauchée infernale, ils avaient parcouru jusqu'à 70 km par jour grâce aux changements de montures. Ils avaient traversé les épaisses forêts d'Allemagne, les terres marécageuses de Pologne… sans regret, dans un même mouvement, le regard inlassablement tourné vers l'horizon.

A peine Sacha avait-il posé sa tête sur un coussin, le sommeil l'emportait déjà.

La lutte s'avérait terrible, effroyable, tels des cavaliers apocalyptiques, les _Ombres_ combattaient de toute leur hideuse force vive, Sacha et George avaient beau s'acharner, le compte n'y était pas et l'ardeur céda devant le nombre. Il rouvrit les yeux péniblement, sous la contrainte de ses geôliers qui exultaient déjà de lui montrer leur nouveau butin. Un cri inhumain s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue du corps supplicié d'une jeune femme dont le visage tourmenté fut amplement découvert… Élisabeth avait subi les rites d'initiation de cette secte sauvage. Sa beauté mutilée ensanglanterait à jamais sa mémoire. George le secouait sans ménagement dans le but évident de le sortir de sa léthargie. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lentement, dans la crainte de se voir confirmer la réalité de ce qu'il avait imaginé nuitamment.

La tempête avait fait rage au dehors et avait rendu momentanément impraticable les voies de communication habituelles, forçant les deux poursuivants à un repos supplémentaire. Assis sur les bancs adossés aux murs de la pièce principale, Sacha et George faisaient plus ample connaissance avec les occupants de la maison lorsque la femme, dont les traits marqués n'avaient guère perdu de leur beauté altière, tout en continuant de dévisager le plus jeune de leurs invités, prit la parole pour la première fois.

 _«_ _Vous qui avez longtemps vécu sur ces terres hostiles,vous rappelez-vous du conte de Maria Morevna? »_ Celui à qui s'adressait la question hocha la tête, un mince sourire chassant l'expression impénétrable qui l'avait précédé.

 _« Alors laissez-moi la raconter à votre ami, qui ne connaît pas le folklore de notre contrée. Je vous en dirai seulement une version abrégée._

 _Voici l'histoire de la très belle reine guerrière Maria Morevna, du méchant sorcier, Kochtchéï Bessmertni, et du charmant tsarévitch Ivan. Dans un certain pays, dans un certain royaume, alors qu'il chevauchait, le prince Ivan découvre l'armée décimée de Kochtchéï Bessmertni. Elle a été vaincue en combat singulier par Maria Morevna. Par la suite, Ivan rencontre la reine guerrière, en tombe amoureux et se fait aimé d'elle. Ils se marient. Puis de nouveau l'envie de guerroyer se fait sentir mais avant de partir, elle lui interdit de rentrer dans une des pièces du palais. A peine s'est-elle éloignée qu'Ivan ouvre la chambre interdite et y découvre, horrifié, un vieil homme enchaîné dans un chaudron de fer sur un brasier rougeoyant._

 _\- À boire, par pitié! Je suis au supplice depuis dix ans sans manger ni boire, j'ai la gorge sèche!_

 _Ivan-tsarévitch lui offre un seau d'eau; il le vide et en redemande:_

 _\- Un seau ne suffit pas à étancher ma soif; j'en voudrais encore!_

 _Ivan-tsarévitch lui donne un autre seau; Kochtchéï le vide, en réclame un troisième, puis, ses forces recouvrées, il rompt les douze chaînes d'une secousse._

 _\- Merci, Ivan-tsarévitch! - dit-il._

 _\- Tu ne reverras jamais ta Maria Morevna!_

 _Il s'échappe en trombe par la fenêtre, rattrape la belle tsarine, s'en saisit et l'emporte chez lui. Ivan-tsarévitch pleure à chaudes larmes, puis il se met en route:_

 _\- Je la retrouverai, advienne que pourra.»_

La conteuse fit une pause un peu plus appuyée, ses yeux expressément posés sur Sacha, avant de reprendre :

 _« Ivan part au galop à la recherche de son épouse, qu'il retrouve à plusieurs reprises mais ils sont rattrapés chaque fois par le sorcier. La troisième fois, Ivan se fait tailler en pièces. Alors, les beaux-frères d'Ivan, un faucon, un corbeau et un aigle, arrivent à son secours et aspergent les morceaux du cadavre avec l'Eau de Vie. Le corps retrouve son intégrité et le tsarévitch reprend vie. Cette fois, avant d'aller secourir sa belle tsarine, il se met en devoir d'obtenir le seul coursier capable d'aller plus vite que l'étalon de Kochtchéï. Il appartient à la Baba Yaga, la sorcière qui réside dans un au-delà fort lointain au bout de la terre. Pour y parvenir, Ivan doit traverser une rivière de feu. De trois ondulations d'une écharpe magique volée à Kochtcheï par Maria Morevna, Ivan traverse la rivière de feu et parvient à la hutte de la Baba Yaga et lui dit qu'il est venu pour gagner l'un de ses coursiers._

 _La sorcière lui donne trois jours pour rassembler les chevaux dans une prairie, c'est alors qu'il pourra y choisir un des plus beaux. Mais s'il échoue, sa tête prendra place sur le dernier pieu de la clôture de crânes. Grâce à l'aide d'animaux qu'il a épargné auparavant, Ivan parvient à conduire les chevaux et s'entend dire par la reine des abeilles d'aller aux écuries et de seller un poulain galeux qui se vautre dans la boue. Tel est le cheval capable de faire le tour du monde en un jour. Il s'exécute, retraverse la rivière de feu sur l'écharpe magique tandis que la Baba Yaga tombe dans le brasier et meurt brûlée. Le prince Ivan retrouve Maria Morevna et tous deux s'enfuient sur la carne devenue un fier coursier, poursuivis par Kochtchéï. Le cheval de l'ogre trébuche, précipitant son cavalier à terre où il se brise le crâne. Ivan l'achève de sa propre épée, brûle le corps et disperse les cendres au vent. La prince rejoint alors son royaume avec Maria pour y donner une fête à laquelle le monde entier est convié._ »

La vieille femme, l'air toujours grave, se détourna de George pour fixer son compagnon, confus.

 _« Comme dans tout récit, il y a quelque vérité à prendre._

 _-Je ne peux m'opposer à cela… mais qu'avons-nous à entendre ici que nous n'avons déjà écouté dans d'autres récits d'initiation?_

 _-Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien pour toi ici, Prince._ Un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage - _Comme dans ce conte pour enfants, la décision première, au-delà de la désobéissance, celle qui précipite notre héros dans une quête infernale, signifie que tu es victime de ta naïveté ou de tes préjugés, comme Ivan tu te contentes de juger en fonction de la simple perception des choses du monde visible, te causant ainsi le plus grand mal. Et facilitant la tâche de tes ennemis par la même occasion._

 _-Comment sais-tu qui je suis?_ Il s'était levé, comme s'il se tenait prêt à combattre.

 _-Ta venue était prévue de longue date et j'ai été chargée de te faire parvenir ce message au cas où tu t'arrêterais chez moi._

 _-Je ne comprends pas le sens de cet avertissement._

 _-C'est pourtant simple Sacha! Si Ivan n'avait pas délivré le vieil homme, s'il s'était davantage méfié, s'il était resté tranquillement dans son palais en attendant le retour de son épouse, il n'aurait pas eu à parcourir toutes ces routes à la recherche de celle qu'il aime !_

 _-Élisabeth n'est pas en Russie ! George, vous devez retourner en Angleterre et la retrouver ! Par tous les moyens ! Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible ! Maintenant George !_ Il avait obligé le vieil ange encore étourdi par ces révélations à se mettre debout.

 _-Mais… Sacha, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici avec ces enragés prêts à vous découper au nom de leur folie !_

 _-George, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois affronter cela seul. Je vous supplie de secourir la femme que j'aime. Je vous promets de me battre comme un beau diable pour sauver ma peau.»_

 _ **A suivre**_

 *** «Souvenance»** , chanson composée par André Schlesser, interprétée par **Barbara.**

«Quand les ans t'auront courbée,

Tes amis abandonnée,

Que les serments, les chimères

T'auront seule ainsi laissée,

Souviens-toi du temps passé,

De nos vingt ans, de ma prière.

Viens-t'en. La lune éclaire

Toutes les primevères

Si lourdes de rosée.

De toutes nos nuits belles,

Un bouquet d'immortelles,

Nous ferons, mon aimée.

Quand reviennent les saisons,

Les lilas et les moissons,

Dans ta solitude blême,

Souviens-toi de nos beaux jours,

Nos jeux, nos ris, nos amours.

On ne dit qu'une fois "je t'aime".

Viens-t'en. La lune éclaire

Toutes les primevères

Si lourdes de rosée.

De toutes nos nuits belles,

Un bouquet d'immortelles,

Nous ferons, mon aimée.

Où es-tu en ce moment,

Partageant le même tourment

D'une vie par nous gâchée ?

Riche et laide suis devenue

Et toi même n'as pas voulu

Tant de larmes épanchées.

Dis moi que tu as songé,

En ce monde désolé

Au souvenir d'une image,

Cailloux blancs et cailloux noirs.

Oh dis moi qu'un fol espoir

Te fit chercher mon visage.

Viens-t'en. La lune éclaire

Toutes les primevères

Si lourdes de rosée.

De toutes nos nuits belles,

Un bouquet d'immortelles,

Nous ferons, mon aimée.

Ma chanson n'a pas de fin.

Si tu ne me tends pas la main

Du plus profond de la terre,

Mon amour cherchant le tien,

Ton pardon trouvant le mien.

Entendons cette prière.

Mais reviens. La lune éclaire

Toutes les primevères

Si lourdes de rosée.

De toutes nos nuits belles,

Un bouquet d'immortelles,

Nous ferons, mon aimée.»

 ****** J'ai utilisé, voire pillé, l'histoire réelle d'une secte qui a sévi en Russie. Appuyant leurs sermons sur les textes évoqués par les chrétiens primitifs, les skoptzy considèrent l'acte de chair comme le plus abominables des pêchés. A la fin du XVIIIème siècle, un paysan de la région de l'Oural, Andreï Ivanov est condamné au knout (la peine du fouet) pour s'être castré et avoir avoir persuadé treize hommes (ses disciples ou apôtres) d'en avoir fait autant. Ivanov est envoyé en Sibérie où l'on peut supposer qu'il n'a pas fait long feu. Selivanov, l'un de ses treize disciples, développe avec bonheur le skoptsisme. Le martyr d'Ivanov nourrit ses admirateurs et prosélytes. La secte décrète que Selivanov, est le nouveau Christ descendu sur Terre. Ses admirateurs traversent la Russie en propageant ce message : "Tout le monde peut-être tsar par cette conversion". En 1770 Selivanov trouve une audience importante et prêche à Saint-Pétersbourg où l'on apprendra que des magistrats, des directeurs de banque sont convertis. Il devient même le protégé de la baronne de Krudener, maîtresse du tsar.

En 1797, Selivanov est à nouveau arrêté (et convaincu de mensonge ) par ordre de l'empereur Paul Ier puis jeté dans un asile, alors qu'il se déclare non seulement le fils de Dieu mais également Tsar sous le nom de Pierre II. Il est ensuite remis en liberté sous Alexandre Ier, puis de nouveau enfermé dans un monastère en 1820.

Une nouvelle fois, la secte replonge dans la clandestinité, mais reste puissante. En 1832, Selivanov meurt en captivité et la secte est tellement persécutée que de nombreux skoptzy émigrent, particulièrement en Roumanie où ils constituent d'importantes colonies. La secte aurait disparu dans les années 20 (les Communistes achevèrent l'œuvre de leurs prédécesseurs).

Au milieu du XIX ème siècle, les autorités russes comptabilisèrent 10 000 castrats. Les convertis se retrouvaient dans toutes les classes sociales. La majorité des adeptes venait de l'église orthodoxe mais on trouvait aussi des catholiques, des protestants ou des juifs. Un des membres le plus en vue fut certainement le Ministre-Chambellan du Tsar Alexandre 1er qui décréta leur déportation massive vers les mines et promulgua en 1806 un ukase contre les skoptzy « ennemis des lois divines et humaines, destructeurs de toute morale et ennemis du genre humain ». Ils devaient atteindre le chiffre de 144 000 convertis (castrés) pour espérer voir apparaître le Messie.

= Plusieurs étapes jalonnaient la vie des Skoptzy :

La première étape de l'initiation était appelée la première purification ou petit sceau. On coupait les testicules et le scrotum.

La deuxième étape de l'initiation appelée grand sceau, sceau impérial ou simplement seconde purification impliquait l'amputation du pénis. Elle intervenait deux ans après l'amputation des testicules. L'hémorragie était stoppée par de la glace ou de la résine et l'urètre était sauvegardé par une tige artisanale.

Après l'émasculation, le novice était enfin admis dans la secte. Habillé d'une longue toge blanche, l'adepte récitait cette formule : "Je jure d'endurer la torture, l'exil, la fièvre, le fer ou le cachot plutôt que de livrer mon secret à l'ennemi". Enfin il recevait un cierge pour signaler son statut de membre à part entière de la secte.

Dans la théologie des castrats, le pénis représentait la clé des abysses. L'amputation du pénis donnait aux initiés le droit de monter "le cheval blanc de l'apocalypse" et de se sauver des flammes de l'enfer.

Pour les femmes, le premier rite de la mutilation impliquait l'amputation des mamelons, appelée le petit sceau. Le grand sceau s'illustrait par l'ablation totale de la poitrine, l'ablation des petites lèvres et parfois l'ablation des grandes lèvres et du clitoris.


	27. Tout s'efface et tout fuit

Voici venue l'heure de clore ce récit qui j'espère vous aura contenté d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est toujours un moment singulier que de dire au revoir… aux lecteurs et surtout aux personnages que l'on a mis en scène.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un témoignage de leur plaisir mais aussi à celles qui ont pris la peine de partager mes enchevêtrements narratifs.

 **Petit message personnel à Mimija** : Merci à toi de m'avoir asséné ce dernier coup de pied qui a provoqué un dernier sursaut scriptural ! Voilà la dernière ligne écrite et publiée. J'espère que ces derniers mots contenteront ton grand cœur de midinette… puisque c'est un mot que tu as toi-même choisi pour te qualifier.

Avec toute mon amitié.

Calazzi

 **«** **L'ombre croit, le jour meurt, tout s'efface et tout fuit !** **»**

Lamartine, L'immortalité,

George n'était ni poète ni philosophe, du moins n'avait-il jamais montré aucun talent dans l'expression ou l'analyse des passions de l'âme. Ne sachant que faire de ses regrets et doutes, il se fixa sur la mission que lui avait confiée son protégé, à savoir retrouver Élisabeth.

Ange de seconde catégorie, il ne possédait point le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, encore moins de le remonter. Cependant, il fit preuve d'une sagacité certaine en commençant par se rendre chez la belle disparue ou présumée telle. _La joie vient toujours après la peine_ , alors peut-être était-il temps d'embrasser un peu de bonheur terrestre? Ainsi l'esseulé se trouva-t-il nez à nez avec celle dont la brutale absence avait provoqué leur départ pour les glaciales contrées de Russie. Sa stupéfaction muette réjouit grandement l'ingrate dont le sourire éclatait sans pudeur.

 _« Lady Winslow ! Mais comment est-ce possible… ?_

 _-M. Darcy, je vous pardonne cet écart à l'étiquette d'autant plus aisément que je suis moi-même très émue._ Elle ne pouvait dissimuler le réel plaisir qu'elle éprouvait, malgré les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre - _Je suppose qu'avant toute chose vous souhaiteriez savoir par quel tour de passe-passe je me trouve ici. Pourtant j'ai moi-même une requête impérative à vous présenter : comment va votre neveu et pour quelle raison ne vous accompagne-t-il pas?_

 _-Sacha est resté en Russie, où nous croyions que vous étiez captive._ Son air grave l'inquiéta au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle resta silencieuse, incrustant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire - _Il m'a renvoyé à Londres pour vous retrouver, ce qui s'est avéré plus facile que je ne l'aurais rêvé. Il était plutôt en bonne forme lorsque je l'ai quitté. Je vous écoute maintenant Lady Winslow._

 _-Merci. Malheureusement, je n'ai que peu d'informations à délivrer. Comme vous ne pouviez l'ignorer, j'ai été enlevée peu de temps après mon retour à Londres à l'occasion d'une escapade en solitaire dans Hyde Park._ Elle soupira, chassant de la main le souvenir de cette funeste journée - _Mes ravisseurs m'ont assez bien traitée, même si je dois vous avouer que j'étais terrifiée._

 _-Une rançon a-t-elle été versée? Vous êtes-vous enfuie ? Une âme chevaleresque vous -t-elle délivrée ?_ Il avait tout lâché en une respiration, le regard suspendu aux lèvres de sa compagne.

 _-Non, rien de tout ceci, ils n'ont jamais rien demandé. Ils se contentaient de me maintenir enfermée. C'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus évidemment : quelles pouvaient bien être leurs intentions si ce n'était pas un moyen de gagner de l'argent?_

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils vous ont relâchée…_ Il secouait la tête comme pour appuyer son incertitude – _Nous savons qu'ils vous ont utilisée comme moyen de pression sur Sacha, leur but étant de le faire venir en Russie. Racontez-moi précisément les circonstances de votre libération._

 _-Et bien… Pour être tout-à-fait honnête avec vous…_ Elle avait baissé le regard, perdue dans la vaine contemplation des plis de sa robe avant de reprendre - _Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité sans divulguer des informations très personnelles, voire intimes._

 _-Madame, étant donné notre histoire commune, je ne vois plus distinctement ce qui pourrait rester secret entre nous._ Finalement, il se radoucit - _Je vous en prie Élisabeth… il en va peut-être du salut de Sacha._

 _-Bien mais, s'il vous plaît Georges, n'en dites rien à personne pour l'instant. La proximité inévitable entre ravisseurs et victime les a amenés à remarquer un bouleversement d'ordre… hum physiologique. En un mot, ils se sont aperçu que je portais un enfant… de Sacha._ Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle encadré de ses joues délicieusement rosies par cet aveu.

 _-Oh… je suppose que les félicitations seraient de mise, si cela ne pesait pas gravement sur le sort de notre ami !_

 _-Comment ? Comment un enfant à venir pourrait-il lui nuire ?_ Elle s'était redressée, blessée mais combative.

 _-Ces illuminés ont dû célébré la bonne nouvelle…_ Le ressentiment pointait dans ses paroles - _Élisabeth… Sacha est perdu. »_

Il s'assit alors, ployant sous le poids de sa propre déclaration. Il n'osait plus la regarder lorsqu'il se lança dans la narration tragi-comique des croyances insensées des O _mbres_ pour finir par la terrible condition de la double paternité qui autorisait la mutilation suprême. Le fait que Sacha ait déjà été père, dans sa première vie, le rendait aujourd'hui apte à la seconde purification.

 _« Mon Dieu ! »_ Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus assez d'air pour contenter ses poumons. Elle ne parvenait plus à les emplir, un vertige infini la précipita encore plus loin dans ce qu'elle croyait être une façon de mourir.

 _« Non, Élisabeth, je crains qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec cette folie. »_ Elle s'obligea à focaliser toute son attention sur le visage du vieil homme, pour écarter la douleur qui enflammait sa poitrine. Elle crut discerner la possibilité d'une larme au coin de l'un de ses yeux.

 _« Non, bien sûr…_ Elle réprima sans conviction un ricanement - _C'est juste… que… Oh, George ! Il y a deux nuits de cela, j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar…_ Elle secouait sa tête prise entre ses mains tremblantes - _J'ai rêvé que Sacha mourait dans mes bras, victime d'une infection suite à … une amputation ! C'était effroyable, il souffrait le martyr, agonisant lentement sans que je puisse l'approcher, le toucher. Et vous savez bien que mes rêves le concernant sont toujours des souvenirs… »_

Une nausée aussi soudaine que brutale la prit de court et l'obligea à se taire. Elle se jeta sur le sofa le plus proche, les mains collées à la bouche.

 _« Non, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais._

 _-George, Sacha se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres._ Elle était attendrie par sa conviction - _Comment pourriez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit ?_ Ce n'était pas une vraie question, elle fut donc étonnée qu'il lui réponde autrement que par une confirmation de leur impuissance.

 _-Élisabeth, vous en savez trop pour ne pas me croire : comme je vous l'avais déjà confié, je ne suis pas son oncle, ni même fait de chair et de sang. Je suis mort depuis longtemps moi aussi._ Il avait planté son regard dans le sien, assujettissant sa volonté - _Je suis réellement son ange gardien._

 _-Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de m'annoncer que vous êtes ... de nature divine ?_ Elle en aurait presque rit - _George vous pensez vraiment être un ange ?_ Son silence l'agaçait plus que n'importe quelle autre tentative de mystification - _Mais enfin, que cherchez-vous à faire ? M'ôter tout bon sens ? Cessez donc ces effets dramatiques !_ Elle s'était agitée en tous sens avant de se tourner pour lui faire face de nouveau - _George ? Où êtes-vous ?_ Il avait littéralement disparu - _Mais qu'est-ce encore… Oh, Mon Dieu… Que m'arrive-t-il? Je perds la tête! C'est donc vrai..._

 _-Puisque je m'évertue à vous le dire._ Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'une Élisabeth légèrement échevelée et écumante - _Enfin, non pas que votre esprit soit dérangé mais plutôt que je suis un ange, un vrai et non une pâle métaphore. Cependant, je ne suis qu'un ange de peu de pouvoir… de seconde catégorie si vous préférez. Cette mission que l'on m'a confiée était… est censée me permettre d'acquérir des ailes._

 _-Oh, une promotion en somme._ Elle était enfin prête à tout entendre, peut-être même tout accepter mais pas sans quelques sarcasmes.

 _-De prime abord. Ensuite j'ai compris que cela représentait bien plus qu'une simple récompense puisque je vous ai trouvée sur mon chemin._

 _-Oh non, George, je vous en conjure, pas maintenant !_ Son cœur était en lambeaux, sa vie avait éclaté en uneimmense gerbe de sensations douloureuses… devait-elle encore subir cela ? - _Ne dites plus rien à ce sujet._

 _-_ _Élisabeth, il est hors de question que je me taise davantage. Vous devez m'écouter, tout écouter._ Il s'était déplacé afin de bloquer toute possibilité de fuite - _Ne craignez pas, Mad_ _ame_ _, que j'aie voulu renouveler l'aveu_ _que vous_ _avez_ _cru entendre_ _auparavant et qui a provoqué votre fuite de Rosings Park_ _. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre désir de vous importuner, non plus que celui de m'abaisser en revenant sur une démarche que nous ne saurions oublier trop tôt l'un et l'autre. Ce que je ne saurais attendre de votre sympathie, je crois pouvoir le réclamer de votre justice._ Elle ne le quittait plus du regard comme hypnotisée - _Je me suis mal fait comprendre_ \- Il soupira - _et_ _je vous saurai gré d'_ _accepter mes plus sincères regrets._ _J_ _e n'ai jamais voulu vous convaincre que j'éprouvais pour vous autre chose qu'une infinie tendresse, de celle qu'un père ressent pour son enfant. Élisabeth,_ _nous n'avons jamais été amants, encore moins mari et femme._ _N_ _otre lien est d'une tout autre nature puisque vous êtes ma descendante, ma fille lointaine en quelque sorte._ _Du blâme sévère que vous_ _vous êtes_ _si généreusement infligé_ _e,_ _j'espère cependant_ _vous_ _absoudre lorsque_ _cette explication_ _vous aura_ _éclairée_ _._ _Élisabeth, mon enfant,_ _croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne puis_ _revenir en arrière et défaire mes erreurs_ _, et m'en excuser de nouveau serait superflu._

 _-_ _George, vous ne pouvez ignorer ma part de responsabilité! Si je ne m'étais pas précipitée… si seulement je n'avais pas sauté à de hâtives conclusions, Sacha ne serait pas parti se jeter directement dans les bras de ces monstres dignes de l'Enfer !_ _Mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ?_

 _-Maintenant que je vous sais en sécurité, je vais repartir. Je vous promets que je vous le ramènerai Élisabeth, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. »_

Il n'y eut pas d'autres adieux. Élisabeth se trouva de nouveau seule.

0000000000000000

Ils s'étaient contentés d'attendre qu'il vienne à eux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir exaucer la prophétie, accomplir la volonté divine. Il avait arpenté la Terre si longtemps qu'il devait être bien las aujourd'hui. Peut-être même consentant et impatient d'accéder à cette nouvelle transition vers un état de félicité à nul autre pareil. Pour l'heure, il croupissait lamentablement sur la paillasse crasseuse de sa geôle. Il le heurta volontairement de la pointe de sa botte boueuse. N'obtenant aucune réaction satisfaisante, il y mit plus de brutalité la deuxième fois.

 _« Sacha ! Allons… Réveille-toi !_

 _-Mmmh…_

 _-Allez ! Ouvre les yeux, tu as assez dormi ! Regarde-moi maintenant. J'ai assez attendu ce moment…_

 _-Volodia ? C'est toi ?_

 _-En personne ! Es-tu heureux de me revoir après tout ce temps ?_

 _-Il n'y a donc aucun doute, c'est bien toi. Tu n'as rien perdu de ton humour à ce que je vois._

 _-Non, en effet. Sacha, tu nous a beaucoup manqué sais-tu ? Nous n'avons cessé de te chercher… toutes ces années interminables. Tu es incroyablement doué pour brouiller les pistes. Je ne l'aurais pas cru… Tu nous a donné du fil à retordre. Enfin, c'est terminé et même si la traque me manquera sans doute, je ne suis pas malheureux d'avoir mis la main sur ta carcasse !_

 _-Volodia… l'éternel second… qui rêve encore et toujours de prendre sa revanche ! Tu n'as donc rien appris durant ces années. Je suis déçu : tu n'as pas changé du tout, ni en apparence ni en profondeur. »_

Le vainqueur s'était dangereusement approché de sa présumée victime afin de le saisir par le col de la chemise. Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

 _« Sacha, ne te crois pas si fort que tu puisses te permettre de m'insulter ! C'est pourtant simple, laisse-moi te résumer la situation : tu as échoué, j'ai gagné. N'espère pas une fin prochaine, ta punition sera de vivre avec des regrets éternels. Chaque jour t'apportera une douleur sans cesse renouvelée à l'idée de ce que tu as laissé échapper… ou plutôt de ce dont je t'aurais dépossédé. Être si près du but… et tout perdre en un instant, ce doit être terrible… »_

L'effet souhaité par celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles était certainement d'aggraver le désespoir de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être avait-il péché par suffisance ? Toujours est-il que la la réaction de sa proie le surprit suffisamment pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Sacha riait. Il riait à gorge déployée. De toute son insolence désespérée. Les deux hommes luttaient corps contre corps, dans la paille séchée, roulant d'un côté puis de l'autre dans un essoufflement mutuel. Leurs forces étaient décuplées par la rage, conservée, longuement nourrie au fil des années de cache-cache. Sacha sentait avec contentement les mains puissantes de son tortionnaire autour de son cou, ses yeux se voilaient alors qu'il cherchait l'air malgré lui.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention divine, non de l'auteur de cette histoire mais de l'ange de la rédemption. Enfin plus modestement, de George, toujours prêt à anéantir les ultimes espoirs de son protégé. Volodia s'était subitement trouvé le nez dans la poussière, solidement maintenu au sol par le poids généreusement réparti le long de son dos, d'une créature venue de nulle part.

 _«_ _Sacha, secouez-vous !_

 _-Allez au diable George…_ Croassa-t-il la gorge en feu - _Laissez-moi en finir à ma façon et relâchez-le, qu'il termine enfin ce qu'il a commencé._

 _-Hors de question ! Vous savez combien je peux être obstiné n'est-ce pas ? Bon, présentez-moi correctement à ce jeune homme, voulez-vous ?_

 _-Pas la peine… laissez-le m'occire, il n'est bon à rien d'autre de toute façon._

 _\- Allons, allons Sacha, vous recommencez avec vos manières déplorables ! Oh, j'y pense j'aurais des nouvelles à partager avec vous concernant une certaine lady. D'excellentes nouvelles évidemment…_ il fit une pause - _du genre qui pourraient bien vous insuffler l'envie de vous battre… mais puisque vous préférez abandonner le navire. Pffrrrttt… tant pis! C'est tout de même dommage… pour une fois que j'étais porteur de bonnes nouvelles !_

 _-De quoi parlez-vous, âme damnée ?_

 _-D'Élisabeth bien sûr, de qui d'autre ?_ Son sourire illuminait son visage tout entier.

 _-Qu'avez-vous donc à me dire ?_

 _-Quelle importance…_ Il haussa les épaules - _Vous allez mourir ou quasiment, sous peu…_

 _-George !_

 _\- Hola ! Quelle vigueur ! Répondez d'abord, le pauvre bougre en est empêché présentement : A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _-Volodia._ Prononcer son nom ravivait sa colère.

 _-Mais encore ?_

 _-Mon frère. Mon frère maudit. Mon frère d'arme. Nous avons combattu ensemble pour Ivan le terrible avant de finir dans ses geôles puis compagnons d'évasion. Nous avons été initiés en même temps, nos sorts sont liés irrémédiablement._

 _-Je constate que votre belle amitié a mal tourné… Je me demanderais presque ce que vous avez pu lui infliger pour qu'il vous haïsse à ce point…_

 _-Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Que proposez-vous George ? Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de changer de siège à un moment ou à un autre._

 _-Je pensais le prendre en otage…_

 _-Il est aussi immortel que moi. Vous allez devoir revoir votre copie mon cher._

 _\- Dans ce cas… Fonçons dans le tas, en espérant que la surprise nous apporte un léger avantage.»_

L'audace avait payé. Ils s'étaient servis de Volodia comme bouclier malgré ses protestations que les quelques adeptes qu'ils croisèrent, n'entendirent pas ou ne comprirent pas, ce qui revint au même. Ils décidèrent de l'abandonner en chemin, solidement ligoté. Alors que George s'apprêtait à raccompagner Sacha sur la route de l'Occident, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il devait absolument se rendre en un lieu de pèlerinage.

 _« Mais enfin Sacha avez-vous définitivement perdu la tête ?_

 _-George, je dois mourir. Je le dois, vous ne comprenez pas ?_ Il regardait leur captif qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur échange - _Tout d'abord pour que ces fous de Dieu me laissent enfin tranquille et ensuite pour le repos de mon âme. Probablement aussi pour celui d'Élisabeth._

 _-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre mon petit ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez pas mourir ?_

 _-Si. Je crois que je le peux. Je vais retourner là où tout a commencé… là où j'ai maudit Ivan et son créateur._

 _-A Moscou…_

 _-En un endroit très précis où je pourrais demander pardon, abandonner la colère qui m'a habitée toutes ces années de douleur. Et finalement accepter le châtiment._

 _-Le croyez-vous vraiment ?_

 _-George si votre mission était de me sauver, vous auriez gagné vos ailes mais ce n'est point le cas. Il reste donc encore une tâche à accomplir. Croyez-moi._

 _-Alors permettez-moi de vous accompagner. Jusqu'au bout de la route. Je n'interviendrai pas. Je me contenterai d'être présent._

 _-Un ange peut-il tenir ses promesses ? »_

0000000000000000000000

Elle s'était encore endormie sur le sofa, emportée par un sommeil lourd et irrépressible. Dans un premier temps, Élisabeth avait pensé qu'elle entrait dans un univers de félicité ineffable, pourtant elle ne connaissait plus que les affres d'une angoisse infinie et sans cesse renouvelée ainsi qu'une étrange sensation d'être étrangère à elle-même. La grossesse apportait chaque jour de nouvelles sensations, toujours teintées de peur pour cette femme qui craignait de perdre ce bien si précieux dont elle s'était longtemps et injustement crue privée. L'inquiétude se terrait dans chaque recoin de son esprit, toute la journée et toutes les nuits passées à imaginer les divers maux qui pourraient frapper ce petit être encore bien incertain. Souvent elle échouait à comprendre qu'elle abritait en son sein une nouvelle vie, entièrement créée sous la peau de son ventre très légèrement renflée. Celui paraissait tellement impensable, tellement extraordinaire… qu'elle se répétait tel un mantra

 _« Je suis enceinte »_ , dans le désir fou d'accepter ce qui n'était guère accessible à son intellect.

Lorsque la majordome lui avait annoncé de la visite, elle s'était redressée si soudainement qu'elle avait laissé choir le livre sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Elle se démenait pour offrir une vision présentable à celui ? ceux ? qui avai(en)t été annoncé(s). Elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux propos de M. Henderson et se trouvait incapable de se souvenir qui s'était présenté à sa porte.

 _« M. Darcy._

 _-Lady Winslow._

 _-Faites cesser mon angoisse, dites-moi…_

 _-Il est vivant. Mal en point mais bel et bien vivant._

 _-Merci mon Dieu !_

 _-J'ai autre chose à vous annoncer._

 _-Et bien ? Je vous écoute…_

 _-Il n'est plus le même que celui que vous avez connu…_

 _-Oh, non ! Il a … il est…_

 _-Il est de nouveau aussi vulnérable que l'enfant que vous portez… il n'est plus qu'un modeste mortel. Quand vous aurez fini de pleurer et de rire ma chère, je vous conduirai à son chevet. Je lui ai formellement interdit de se déplacer. Il se remettra mais il a dû mourir pour revenir à nous tel qu'il est aujourd'hui et sa convalescence n'est pas terminée mais je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui maintenant car je vais devoir vous quitter pour recevoir ma céleste récompense. »_

Fin


End file.
